A Changed World
by nanni03
Summary: Following My Miko: Mia took a chance and made a wish. The Demon smiled and granted it. She only wanted one thing him. How can this one thing change the world? Can the Blue Miko come in this new world? Read My Miko to understand better.
1. Make A wish

Rin stood tall as she watched her father being placed into the ground. Tears running down her face when she felt a hand take hers. "He was loved. Now he can be with the one he loved." Kohaku spoke as he held Rin's hand.

The crowd was large wishing the great Sesshomaru peace on the others side. Standing in the front was his remaining pack and their families. Inuyasha held his little boy with his father's hair and his mother's soul. Kagome named after her aunt stood holding her father Miroku's hand saying good-bye to her uncle. Tears running down their faces. Behind them in all black sobbing stood Mia. Older and alone she watched the man she loved placed in the ground. None of this was right. Her lord sent her away speaking of never marring again and then worked till he was killed. All because of that girl. That nasty demon it was all her fault.

Rin stood and was about to speak when a large wind picked up and a demon appeared before the grave of the lord. "He was strong I will give him that. I also know his path could have been different." The demon spoke turning facing the group. Rin felt a chill a demon once spoken of that could change the past was standing before her.

In the clouds:

The gods stood watching Kagome holding Sesshomaru as Naraku laughed. "That was the one to catch boy. He is going to change all of this." Naraku spoke between laughs. Kagome kicked Naraku. "Things have a way. You can only change a few facts but life will still find a way." Kagome spoke as she placed her head on Sesshomaru. The smile on Naraku's face like he had planned this somehow.

On the ground:

The demon smiled as a figure in all black ran to him. "You came." Mia spoke. The world was spinning as the crowd was tossed to the back of the grounds parents protecting their children from the ground. Rin and Kohaku stood screaming for Mia to get away from the demon. The demon smiled as he held Mia's hand. "You won't get another chance. Speak and I will grant the wish." The demon spoke as Kohaku pulled his sword. "I want him to be mine. Go back and let me have Sesshomaru." Mia spoke. The demon smiled as the world started to fill with stars. "Mia what have you done!" Kohaku screamed as he felt his head get heavy. Rin screamed as she pulled Kohaku to him. "Thank you for this life….." Rin spoke as she kissed her love.

Inuyasha held his family as he glared at the demons. "You could doom us to hell Mia." Inuyasha screamed.

"I know it will be better he will live, that demon girl won't hurt my Lord, it will be better you all will see." Mia spoke as she felt her head getting heavy.

"Mia you horrible girl." Miroku spoke as he fell to the ground.

…

Mia woke in her bed, tears falling as the idea of her Lord dead and her alone without him was too much. Mia was about to move when she saw the flowers next to her bed. They were bright and lovely a note attached. "To my dear Mia till we see each other again." Sesshomaru signed the card. Mia was breathing again it was a dream a lifetime in one night. She was with the demon she loved and nothing would change it. Mia was about to move when a thought hit her…..or was it?


	2. A new meeting of Sesshomaru

Mia was laying on the small couch in Sesshoumaru's office her head in the clouds. Sesshoumaru was hard at work reading report after report. This monster was causing more trouble than Mia thought. Her Lord was caught up in finding him and for some reason was tracking that half-breed he was forced to call his brother.

"Come now Sesshomaru can't we go to the coast I am drying to show you my new swim suit." Mia spoke sitting up so her hair fell over her face a look she knew drove lots of demons crazy.

"I don't think it would be safe. Mia we will go for lunch in a little bit, if you are bored you are welcome to go for a walk." Sesshomaru spoke as he moved more reports.

Mia smiled through her heart dropped her looked never worked on her Lord. He was with her but she could never really get her way with him. Mia stood and wrapped her arms around her Lord.

"These reports on Inuyasha, why do you bother reading them?" Mia asked. "Something about the group he joined. They started out working together not even bonding even when they had the right people. Now they are wiping demons out that some of the greatest demons couldn't stop. There is something about them I need to figure out." Sesshomaru answered.

Mia laughed as she held tighter to Sesshoumaru. "He is trying to show you how strong he is. That is sad, no half demon could be as strong as you." Mia spoke as she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.

Sesshomaru tried to smile his brother was weak but this group was different somehow.

Few days later:

Sesshomaru and Mia were walking to the great hall to eat when from the gates came the sound of yells. "I swear you touch me on more time you will join me in the healer's room!" Kagome yelled. "Stop being stupid and let me help you!" Inuyasha yelled back. "You have helped me enough. You carried me here now back off!" Kagome yelled. Her arm was broken and when she woke up being carried by Inuyasha she made it worse by fighting him and falling right on the arm. Her knee was swollen but she could walk.

Inuyasha felt bad he had let her fall he wasn't there for her when she had saved them all from the cliff. "Kagome please let me…." Kagome put her good hand up. "Show Kikyo around I will go see the healers for the herbs I need." Kagome spoke she was acting odd but Inuyasha knew to back off.

Kagome walked into the gates and stopped as two figures were watching them. Inuyasha looked up and a curse left his mouth. "Great the wicked witch is her." Inuyasha spoke as he started to lead Kikyo towards a garden area. Kagome waited for Miroku and Sango as they walked to the healers.

Mia stood as Sesshomaru has stopped to see the group come in. "That's the group that stopped all those demons. Luck that's all that is. Did you see how they fight and not a noble among them all human and half-demon low-class. Well unless you count Inuyasha ha." Mai spoke looking at the girl walking with the broken arm. Then something in here jumped that girl was in her nightmare. How could she be real was no running through her mind.

Sesshomaru was lost the power he felt in the group was strong but how could that be with only two of them bonded. He was sure it was the girl. He then laughed as he saw his brother. He was torn between Mikos. "He is a fool. He wants to be strong but we both know that will never happen." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to lead Mia to lunch.

That night Sesshomaru was asked to join his father for dinner to talk with Inuyasha and the others. Kagome was that last to join waking from the herbs the healers had given her. Kagome sat down next to her brother as the Lord of the west sat down and with his wife.

"Welcome home son." The Lord spoke as the food was placed in front of them. "Thank you father." Inuyasha spoke trying to keep calm. He wanted to talk to Kagome but since this was the first he had seen of her since they entered the castle he was stuck at the dinner for now.

"So I have heard about you Kagome. Such a strong girl and no warrior to work with." Sesshomaru spoke looking down on Kagome. "Master Sesshomaru I have seen no one I want bond with. Bonding just for power is no reason to bond." Kagome answered never looking up.

The room felt a weight in the room. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha as he watched Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted to speak but there was nothing he could say then his father spoke up. "I see. So Kagome you think there is a more to bonding than power?" The Lord spoke as Kagome took a drink. "I do, some monks and mikos can bond with anyone and get power and give it. True power though, great power comes from more." Kagome answered. Sesshomaru laughed as he took a drink. Kagome looked at the young master and before she lost her temper stood. "I think I will retire for the night. Thank you for the dinner and for a place to stay." Kagome spoke as she walked out.

The next day Kagome sat her arm healing a nerve was torn when she landed and the healers wanted her to stay in the castle for another week. Kagome was thinking when Inuyasha appeared. "Power….is that what you think I am after?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down. "No. I think you want to be strong but you are smart enough to do it right. Bond with Kikyo, that's why you are here right now. I like you but not like Kikyo does. It's also very clear where your heart lies. Kikyo will make you stronger than you know, she will unlock that power inside the right way." Kagome spoke tears running down her face. "You like me but you won't stop me from bonding with Kikyo?" Inuyasha was stunned. "I told you not when I see you two together. I might like you but she loves you she just doesn't know it." Kagome spoke and got up to leave.

Later that day Kikyo and Inuyasha bonded in front of their friends. Kagome was happy she had talked with Kikyo about how Inuyasha cared for her and that bonding with him was the right path and she knew it. Kagome was watching when she felt a couple walk up as a light was growing around Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"So he made a choice did he? Looks like he chose the pretty one." Mia spoke as she held Sesshoumaru's arm tight. "Odd Kikyo is strong but she isn't the strongest choice he had." Sesshomaru spoke as he glanced at Kagome. "I told you Master Sesshomaru bonding is more than power. Its emotions and trust. With that you can have more power than joining a strong person off the bat." Kagome answered as she smiled at her friends. "I heard you liked the half-breed. If you were pretty you would have had him." Mia spoke with a laugh. Kagome wanted to hit the girl but knew that was not a good idea. Kagome just walked off. This was stupid she knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other. Their souls were draw to each other since they found her that day.

Next day:

Kagome was in the office with the Lord of the West. She was looking over the reports from a town one day from the castle. A demon unknown was killing the town's people and rumors of the spider mark made this case something that needed to be looked at now.

"I think you and the others are the right ones to send. I am worried about your arm though." The lord spoke.

"I talked to the healers my arm is healed enough, they are not happy but have cleared me to go with them. I won't let them go face that mark without me." Kagome spoke something in her knew she had to go with them as if she had seen this once.

The Lord wanted to talk to girl out of going but knew she would not let the group out of her sight.

"Go and be safe little Miko." The Lord spoke as he watched the girl stand and walk out her arm wrapped up to keep it safe.


	3. Rat Demon troubles

Kagome was in the middle of the small town trying to read the demon who was hiding from them. Sango and Miroku were coming from the outside. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the tree line trying to keep an eye out for the demon. Kagome felt an aura not far when Sango's weapon came crashing through a building next to her. Kagome moved as a black figure moved right before the weapon could take it down. Kagome took off after the demon. He laughed as he ran his body shaking all over. Kagome felt a chill as the mark started to glow with power.

"Keep back the mark is alive!" Kagome screamed as the demon exploded into millions of rats.

Miroku and Sago appeared and stopped with Kagome as the rats ran this way and that. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo putting her on his back and ran over the trees. He felt Kikyo's aura holding onto his soul protecting him as well as giving him power. As Inuyasha landed he felt the rats running around him.

"There is only one real demon. The rest are just his pawns killing them will only make more. Do not swing that sword Inuyasha just yet." Kagome yelled her heart racing nothing felt right.

"Master wants to see your souls." A voice spoke from the crowd of demon rats.

Kagome reached out and took Miroku's hand. Kikyo jumped as a rat ran over her foot. Kagome could feel a chill the mark had to be close. Sango held tight to her weapon as rats circled around them.

"Kikyo get to Kagome and run." Inuyasha spoke as he held his sword.

Kikyo started to run. Kagome felt for a moment the thoughts coming from her friend, her very stupid friend. "Stupid." Kagome spoke under her breath.

Kikyo started to run and a rat larger than the rest appeared and started to chase her. Kagome grabbed Kikyo as all three took off running. Sango tried to block the rat but he was able to use a wave of rats to send her flying to the ground. Sango held her weapon to keep from being trampled.

"What was he thinking?" Miroku yelled as they ran. "Oh something like they will draw it out and I will kill it." Kagome spoke as they ran.

Inuyasha helped Sango up and moved to follow as fast as they could hoping to kill the demon while its focus was on the others. "You will get them killed we needed a better plan!" Sango yelled as she ran with Inuyasha. "They will get out of the way now watch as I get rid of this thing. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung his sword for to him it looked like a clearing for the three to fall into for cover.

Kikyo hit the trees first as Miroku and Kagome stopped with her. The clearing was nothing but a trick and now they were trapped inside a walled in field. Kagome was thinking fast as the demon stood the black spider coming to life on its back. "You must be the one….a soul that strong must be the one." The darkness spoke. Kagome's aura kicked in as her barrier sent the demon back then Kagome heard from behind the demon Inuyasha's voice. "Wind Scar!"

It was fast Kagome knew what would happen there was nowhere to run as she turned and held her brother as he held Kikyo. Kagome tried to use more power when her arm started to burn she pushed chose to send her barrier against the tree leaving her back weaker. The demon screamed as the power of the sword turned him to dust then came crashing down on the three.

Sango and Inuyasha were frozen in fear the trick and no way to save the three. Kagome's barrier seemed to glow bright as she held her brother the light was so bright they could see nothing. It was like time stopped Inuyasha was sure they were dead, if not dead hurt bad they would have been sent into the trees. Then life came back fast.

Kagome screamed as the wind scar bounced off her back her barrier holding them in place but it pushed through enough to hit her back. Kagome spoke soft in her brother's ear. "I told you we could do more…if I was stronger it would have bounced right off…." Kagome then passed out.

Kikyo slipped out she should have been tossed into the tree wall by Kagome's barrier when it was hit but she was unhurt the barrier held tight holding her in place. Then she looked Kagome's back she had a large gash across her it as if the blade of Inuyasha's sword can cut her. Kikyo ran and started to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha and Sango appeared as Miroku had gotten Kagome on the ground both he and Kikyo getting the bleeding to stop.

"How? That should have…how?" Inuyasha spoke unsure of what he just saw. Sango hit him hard in the arm. "We will ask her later right now we have a day's trip to get her back to the castle where she can heal and be safe. We need to move now." Sango's words were the last as the group moved and got Kagome up and headed back to the castle.

The next afternoon:

Sesshomaru was in the garden reading reports as Mia lay in his lap. Sesshomaru was waiting to see if his brother would be back today. The unknown demon had killed a few monks leaving the warriors to die alone. He felt something was off when Mia moved. "You seem to be thinking about something. What is wrong?" Mia asked as she looked up at her Lord his face, it was beautiful and strong she never wanted things to change.

As the two were sitting screams and calls from the gate made Sesshomaru get up making Mia move. "They came back but…..something is wrong." Sesshomaru spoke as he went to the gate.

The great Lord and Lady came running as Inuyasha was yelling. He and Miroku were carrying Kagome face down so her back didn't reopen as they had traveled. Kagome was starting to wake up again and cried a little the pain coming back to her fast. "Just hold on little one we are back to the castle and we can get some herbs to help with the pain." Miroku spoke as Kagome tried to move.

"Her back….that light is from your sword." The lord spoke as his wife was moving over Kagome's back feeling deep inside the wound. "It's like she bounced it off no miko has been able to do this." The Lady heard Kikyo say as she had the boys start to move towards the healer's room.

Kagome was put down and the Lady started to go to work she sent the rest of the group away to talk to the Lord. Sesshomaru watched Kagome being taken and saw the aura around the cut. He found the group talking he wanted to hear this story. Mia appeared as he started to walk towards the group.

"What are you going to do?" Mia asked not sure why her lord was caring about this group.

"She should be dead if Inuyasha's sword hit her but she is not I want to know what happened. This Sesshomaru might have found a way to see if my idea on bonding is true." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked off.

Mia stood there that girl was in her nightmare the one where she didn't have Sesshomaru. Mia made a promise at that moment that no matter what Kagome would never take Sesshomaru away from her.

"How is that girl alive? How is it that you two were not crushed by the weight of the wind scar?" The Lord asked as the group looked tired and worried. "It's something Kagome talked about before we left home. She believes that Monks and Mikos have more power than just using our auras in bow and staffs. Kagome thinks we can fight side by side with our warriors getting closer to the battle. Her aura was trying to work with the wind scar by sending it over us but not crushing us. She might not have gotten hurt if we were not in the barrier and that arm still healing but she did have to have a bigger barrier and with Inuyasha not being her warrior it had to be harder. She chose to keep us safe from being crushed and I think it made it weaker on the outside by her back." Miroku spoke looking at the ground.

The world was quite as Sesshomaru listened this story how…how could a girl so young be doing things that took others years plus bonding to do? How could she do something that was only talk till now? He was still lost in thought when he felt Mia pull on him. "Come to lunch this has nothing to do with you." Mia spoke. Sesshomaru followed but something in him wanted to stay the girl the one called Kagome was different.


	4. The Dragons

Kagome sat in her room her back was healing nicely but it still hurt like a burn she couldn't cool. Kagome was in thought when there was a knock on her door. Kagome opened it to find Sesshomaru standing there.

"How can I help you master Sesshomaru? Kagome spoke she really didn't want to deal with him but couldn't do much about him.

"I came to ask you about bonding." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked into the girl's room. "I think bonding means nothing but two people working together nothing more." Sesshomaru spoke turning to face Kagome. Kagome smiled as she looked at the young master something in him was calling to her. "So you think since I have no one I would just bond with you?" Kagome asked. "I think it would do you good to work with someone like me." Sesshomaru spoke he was use to everyone around him telling him how great he was. He was sure Kagome would jump to the chance to work with him. "Can I think about it? I understand the power you hold but that shouldn't be all we have to bond us. I just need time to weigh the choices." Kagome answered. Sesshomaru was taken back and felt at first mad then he was impressed. "Try not to take too long little Miko I might find someone better." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked out. "I doubt that." Kagome answered as the young master walked out.

Mia was waiting for Sesshomaru in his office when the door opened and instead of Sesshomaru, Ichiro walked in. Mia smiled she had almost forgot that a meeting of the Elders was called to talk about the shadow demon problem. She ran and hugged her dear friend.

"Welcome Ichiro. I was hoping you would be coming with your father to the meeting." Mia spoke as she took a step back. "Yes, I was hoping he would let me take his place but not yet. I came to talk to Sesshomaru about a miko. I have been doing some research about her. I think I figured out what the shadow is looking for." Ichiro spoke as he sat down in a chair in front of the large desk. Mia sat back down on the couch. "What do you know?" Mia asked she was worried her Lord was seeming to follow Kagome with his eyes the last few days since she had come back hurt.

"Well to start with she is not a blood sibling to Miroku. You heard the stories of a child that survived the village of Fenris. (Mia nodded yes). Well it was the daughter of the head monk and his warrior wife. The only child in one hundred years to be born to a warrior and monk/miko from the village. She was called a curse after a while, no one seemed to love her. Now if the story is true that girl lived when everyone else was torn apart by a double dragon demon that was never found. I believe Kagome is that girl, and that she was taken in by Miroku's father. That girl is trouble." Ichiro spoke as he smiled at Mia.

Mia felt chills if this was true this girl would put the whole castle in danger and the closer Sesshomaru got to her put him that much closer to becoming a target. "I won't let her hurt him." Mia spoke as she waited for Sesshomaru to return.

Kagome walked outside so many families for the elder meeting and so many of them seemed to watch her. Kagome wanted to run it was like when she was little and the townspeople would glare at her as she shopped with Miroku. Kagome felt the tears pushing but she stopped and took in a deep breath. This was a time of war she had no time for anything else.

Kagome found the others outside in a rose garden. Kagome ran and jumped onto Miroku's back. "Did you miss me?" Kagome spoke trying to act like nothing was bothering her. "Why little one I was sure you would be in bed. You feel better I see." Miroku said as Kagome let go and sat with the others.

"Look this demon has to be after something bigger than souls of monks and mikos." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a bag of food. "He is after power…..he wants the world." Kagome spoke thinking back to the few times they had seen the spider so far. "I get that….so how do we stop him?" Miroku asked as the group felt a chill in the air.

In Sesshoumaru's office:

"You did what?!" Mia screamed. "I asked her to bond with me as partners. I feel since she doesn't fall to make me happy that I can truly figure out what a bond means." Sesshomaru answered as he sat down.

Ichiro waited till Mia sat back down holding in another scream. "Her past doesn't' make you worry that she is the cause of all this?" Ichiro asked. "I don't think she is the evil causing a war. She might be a target but that has never stopped us before old friend." Sesshomaru spoke thinking back to the times as kids they went running into fights that could have killed them. "True, be careful this girl could be more trouble than she is worth." Ichiro spoke. The three spent a while longer talking over what Sesshomaru was thinking about doing. Mia felt that fear rushing over her again if she couldn't stop him would Kagome move in, would the nightmare become real.

In the forest outside the castle:

Sisters stood the spider mark in their hair a tall figure with them. "Girls I want to draw that girl out. I need to see her face to face." The man spoke from the mark. "Master we will give her to you." The girls answered. The man in black started to chant and his barrier started to fall around the castle. He started to target the great demons pulling them into his barrier holding them so that the fun could start. The girls started to laugh as they grew into their dragon form.

….

Kagome jumped as the wind stopped and from the woods the laughing came. Kagome turned to see a barrier as the Great Lord and Lady came running only to get tossed back and caught in another barrier. Kagome could feel it most those inside the castle were trapped this was a fight set for her and her pack. Kagome and the others moved as the earth shook and a wall came crashing down as the dragon with two heads appeared.

"Not them again!" Kikyo yelled as she jumped as a clawed hand came for her. "Watch out for the mark we know they hold it!" Sango yelled as she used her weapon to block a hit from the demon.

Kagome was reading the demon before them and the world around her, the mark was different but she wasn't sure how. Kagome then felt the weight of the dragon's tail as it knocked her off her feet.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled and turned. The dragons moved fast and knocked the monk into the wall where he started to black out. "Miroku!" Kagome screamed as she started to get back up.

Sango moved running to help the monk when the mark moved and Sango was pushed to the ground as the dragon placed a clawed hand on her, holding her down. Kikyo and Inuyasha were fighting the other side as Kagome was running to help her brother and Sango.

"Take them out I only want her!" The mark screamed.

Kagome felt a chill she knew these dragons she knew the voice this happened to her once. Kagome felt a fear she had blocked out from her childhood. A fear that held her in place. Kagome then shook it off, she would fight.

As the group was fighting Sesshomaru, Ichiro and Mia who were not targeted were now on the ground. Ichiro and Mia were trying to break the barrier when Sesshomaru turned and saw the group fighting the dragon. He then saw Kagome. She was shaking she was also thinking he could see she wasn't about to back down and something in him wanted to join her.

Kagome was about to reach Sango when Kikyo screamed. Kagome turned as Kikyo was kicked into a wall and somehow Inuyasha was under another of the dragon's claws. Kagome was running with fear the dragon's laughing as the mark was glowing. Kagome saw a light and ran. She jumped missing this head and that till she was on the back of the dragon face to face with the spider mark that grew in front of her into a human like form.

"Tell them to let my friends go!" Kagome yelled. "Why? Their souls are strong I could use another boost." The shadow spoke. "You won't touch them!" Kagome screamed her aura growing. Kagome reached out and took hold of the shadow and found that it was no shadow but a real person. The darkness was blown off by Kagome's aura. "You ordered their deaths….You killed them…you are the monster that took them from me." Kagome spoke as she was holding the man by his neck.

The man laughed as he looked into Kagome's eyes. "Your mother….." Kagome didn't give him another chance to talk more as she kicked him hard in the side. The man rolled as Kagome ran after him the dragon heads coming at her. "You killed them all!" Kagome screamed her tears running as her life was flashing before her.

Kagome was fighting so hard that the dragons forgot to hold Sango and Inuyasha. They slipped out and ran to Kikyo and Miroku. Kagome was screaming as she was fighting a real monster not a shadow. Sango wanted to help but Miroku was hurt he needed to be protected.

Kagome missed a step and one head was able to bite into her side for a second. Kagome cried out as she moved her aura to get the head off. Then the man rushed Kagome knocking her to the ground. "It was you…I wanted so much to have what was mine that day but it was lost to me. I finally found it." The man started to reach into Kagome's chest. Kagome knew what he wanted and pulled back on her soul holding on with all she had.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sango screamed as the man was trying to take her soul. The heads moved ready for either of them to try and help. "Kagome!" They yelled again.

Kagome felt the pain from her side and then her soul was pulled on again. "You are alone and weak no one can help, no one wants to." The man laughed as he pulled on Kagome's soul again. Kagome wanted to scream then it stopped.

Kagome opened her eyes to find the man was knocked off her. Sesshomaru was standing there his sword drawn. Kagome knew she was tired when Sesshomaru turned. "You want the power now!? I can see it, I understand it more than you know. Join me miko and I will help you destroy him." Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome felt her hand was cut as she stood. "Deal." Kagome spoke and reached out, Sesshomaru cut his palm holding his sword with one hand. The two joined and a bright light exploded between them. Kagome felt the power rush over her. Sesshomaru felt a power circle around his own.

"It won't be enough to stop our master!" The dragons screamed coming for the two. Kagome found her new wind jumping. Sesshomaru pulled his sword cutting a head across the cheek.

"Tell me your name!" Kagome screamed as she tackled the man to the ground. He fought to get free but Kagome's hands burned him. "My name is Naraku!" Naraku spoke as he kicked Kagome hard and stood he was burning still from Kagome's touch. Kagome felt her legs giving but she ran and kicked Naraku in the side, he cried out as the spot started to burn. Sesshomaru was keeping the heads back when Kagome screamed. He turned as the black demon appeared and stabbed Kagome in the shoulder.

"Get us out of here." Naraku spoke as he pulled his mark from the girls and jumped to the black demon. Kagome was done, used up all she had as she fell off the dragon out cold.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo out of the way once Sesshomaru appeared and now as he saw the mark gone and Kagome was going to land out of the way he pulled his sword. "Die!" Inuyasha yelled as the wind scar took the girls.

Kagome was about to hit the ground when a pair of hand reached her and stopped her fall. Kagome bleeding and out cold was held by her new partner. "Hold tight miko." Sesshomaru stopping Kagome from hitting the ground. Kagome felt a warmth deep inside the young master one calling to her as if it knew her while she was in her own head.

The barrier exploded with Naraku running away and the great Lord ran out meeting his son holding his new partner. "This is harder than it looks." Sesshomaru spoke. "I warned you." His father answered as the Great Lady took the girl and headed for the healers. Inuyasha was taking Kikyo as Sango pulled Miroku on her back and then followed Inuyasha.

Mia came running and fell into Sesshoumaru's chest tears in her eyes. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed. Then to join her, why?" Mia cried out as Sesshomaru placed a hand around her. "She needs me. I don't know why but I never back down from the unknown." Sesshomaru spoke as his thoughts were of the girl with the healers and not the one holding him.

Ichiro stood in awe of the demon Naraku, his power was great and something about him called to him. He smiled he had options now.


	5. Moving

Kagome sat in her room tears running down her face. She tried to sleep but that only brought the nightmares. She killed the dragon that killed her parents but the man behind it was still free. Kagome cried again he took all those she loved and he wouldn't stop her pack was in danger now. Kagome felt alone when something in her flashed it was not her life it was someone else's. "Mom don't leave…" Kagome jumped could it have been one of Sesshoumaru's memories. Kagome shook it off and tried to go back to sleep.

Sesshomaru woke with a jump as his dream of a town burning came with a kid crying. "Dear are you alright?" Mia spoke next to Sesshomaru as he woke her when he jumped. "Just a dream…sorry dear." Sesshomaru answered as he laid back down the dream was a memory but not his. How could it be he was seeing her past only after a day after bonding?

The next day Mia was walking to her Lord's office when she saw a group of people working on the room next door. Mia stopped one carrying books. "What is going on?" Mia asked. "My lady the young master has ordered for an office made for Kagome and the others next to his. We are working fast to have it done by today." The man spoke before bowing and getting back to work. Mia started to walk faster as she opened the door to Sesshoumaru's office. What she found was Kagome sitting in a chair as Sesshomaru was talking about something.

"Why are you giving her an office?" Mai asked as she stared at Kagome. "Mia, as my partner she is looking into this Naraku. I have nowhere for her in here with you so I gave her the room next door." Sesshomaru answered never looking at Mia. "I see. You know Miko, Sesshomaru is the next great Lord of the west. Don't go making him look like a fool." Mia spoke.

As Mia spoke Sesshomaru felt anger coming from his new partner then it was gone. "I will do my best to not make him look like a fool. I think I will go get started reading the books. Have a good day." Kagome spoke as she stood and took her leave.

"Really dear so many great mikos out there and you pick a child." Mia spoke with a laugh as she sat down on her couch. Sesshomaru felt a part of him jump he was mad. Why would he be mad, Kagome was just a miko right?

Kagome was working hard as more books were brought into the room. She was about to pick up another book when she felt someone at the door. Kagome looked up and found Ichiro standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kagome spoke standing as the young master walked in as if he was welcomed. "I wanted to get a closer look at you. Kanna told me she feels great power hidden in you. I think she is wrong." Ichiro spoke as he moved closer to Kagome. Kagome felt a darkness coming from the demon before her. Kagome didn't think as her aura kicked in and Ichiro was tossed from the room. Kagome stood as he hit the wall.

Ichiro hit hard and cursed as he felt his arm snap. Kagome was still standing in her room as Mia and Sesshomaru rushed out of his office. "Ichiro!" Mia screamed rushing to help her friend. "I told you she was dangerous." Ichiro spoke glaring at Kagome. "What did you do?" Mia spoke turning facing Kagome still standing in her room. "I…." Kagome was cut off. "Ichiro you pushed her into a corner I bet. I guess we now know not to mess with my miko." Sesshomaru spoke. Mia was in shock as she was helping Ichiro up. "You are going to defend her?" Mia snapped. "I am because I know Ichiro and what he likes to do. Go get that arm looked at old friend." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked into Kagome's office.

Kagome's barrier was still up she was holding it till Sesshomaru placed his hand on the barrier. "You can put your guard down now Miko." Sesshomaru spoke and the barrier faded. "He had dark thoughts I felt them." Kagome spoke as she could see what she had done. "I figured. Learn to control your aura so you are in control when you fight." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked out. Kagome was alone she wanted to be stronger she had to be.

Ichiro was getting his arm placed when his father walked in to let him know they would be heading home later that day. Ichiro sat in the healer's office alone when a voice spoke to him. "I can give you the power you seek." The voice spoke from the dark. "I have power." Ichiro spoke back. "Yes but will you really be allowed to use it. You live under his shadow. I would let you shine as my number two. You just need to be willing." The voice spoke. Ichiro at fist was going to tell the voice to be gone but then he smiled. "Tell me how to gain this power." Ichiro spoke. "Not here…I will find you later and we will talk about how you can gain the power I have." The voice laughed then was gone.

Days later:

Kagome was reading her books when she turned to find Mia standing at her door. "I won't let you have him. You can be his miko and protect him but you try anything funny and I will end you." Mia spoke her nightmare sitting in the back of her mind. Kagome looked at Mia shaking her head. "I do not steal things. If the master is in love with you I will never get in the way." Kagome answered about to go back to reading. "Even if you find yourself liking him?" Mia asked. "You have him, I don't want him. Now please leave Mia." Kagome spoke as she wanted to go back to reading.

Mia sat waiting for Sesshomaru in his office when he walked in from a meeting with his father.

"Mia why do you look so sad?" Sesshomaru asked has he sat down next to Mia. "You could leave me. I love you so much that I fear that all the time." Mia spoke. Sesshomaru placed his hand over hers. "You and I are together now be happy the future is unclear with this war." Sesshomaru answered. Mia wanted to speak but couldn't she wanted him to say he loved her but to push it now didn't seem like a good idea. For now she would be happy and for now she had Sesshomaru.

In Ichiro's room:

"Tell me how I can outshine him." Ichiro spoke. "Power belongs to the warriors. Monks and Mikos are food not partners. Joining their souls to ours makes us that much stronger." The voice answered. "Kagome will make me unstoppable. Will you join me?" The voice asked.

Ichiro sat thinking about what he would have to give up but a smile spread across his face.


	6. Chose a Path

Ichiro sat in his room going over papers. He had written down what he could be if he stayed by Sesshoumaru's side and on another what he would be if he followed Naraku. He was in thought when his father walked into the room. "Son you have been hiding in your room since we got back. Something you want to talk about?" The Lord asked. "Nope I have just been thinking about the war." Ichiro spoke without turning around. "I see. Kanna has been looking for you she said you wanted to talk to her." The Lord spoke as he walked out. Ichiro smiled he had been waiting for her and he had chosen his path.

Few days later:

Kagome woke up screaming. She flipped over and turned on the light as her door opened and Miroku was standing there. "Little one what is wrong?" Miroku asked as Kagome was pale. "She was screaming, she said that he took her soul and that he could not be trusted." Kagome answered. "Who?" Miroku asked as he sat on the bed. "Kanna. The miko who works with Ichiro…she was crying she was in so much pain. I think he might have joined Naraku." Kagome spoke as a chill ran up her spine. "I am sure it was just a bad dream." Miroku spoke as he started to walk back to his room. "I hope you are right." Kagome said as she turned her light out but sleep seemed so far away. Miroku stopped as he saw that the time was midnight. "Happy birthday little one." Miroku spoke under his breathe.

The next day Kagome was up early since sleep never came back. Kagome stopped when a voice came from Sesshoumaru's office. "I came back when the idea wouldn't leave me." Ichiro spoke as he was sitting in a chair. "You came here in the middle of the night and asked me to not to tell anyone. Now will you please tell me what this idea is?" Sesshomaru asked as he thought about how Ichiro seemed to not want to be seen. "That demon Naraku. What if his idea is right? I mean monks and mikos lend us only power they want but what if we took it all. Think about how strong we could be." Ichiro spoke a smile on his face. "It's murder. They are people not things." Sesshomaru answered. "Calm down it was just an idea. I needed to see how you felt about it." Ichiro spoke looking over as Mia sat listening. "Well how about something to eat?" Mia spoke as she felt the tension in the room. "I think I will rest in the office if you don't mind." Ichiro answered.

Kagome felt the darkness coming from the demon talking to her partner and then as if still in her dream a scream was in her head. It was Kanna yelling for Kagome to run. Kagome ran to her office were she sat down. Ichiro didn't want to be seen that was clear and he had a new aura about him. Kagome knew her dream was real and that would mean that Ichiro killed his miko. Kagome took a breath as she knew she couldn't let Ichiro out of her sight.

Near the cafe:

Sesshomaru and Mia were about to head back to the office when a guard came running saying his father needed to see him right away. "Go back to the office I will be back as soon as I can." Sesshomaru spoke as Mia walked on to the office. Sesshomaru walked into his father's office to find Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango waiting for him. After a few minutes a guard came in. "Sorry sir we cannot find Kagome." The man spoke with a bow. "Okay keep looking. I will start with them." The lord spoke as the man walked out. "What is this all about?" Inuyasha asked. "I got a letter this morning from Ichiro's father. Two nights ago Ichiro meet with Kanna his miko in the gardens of his home. He then slit her throat and took her soul. They found her the next day left as if trash. When they searched his room it looks like he has chosen to join Naraku. I called you all for we think he might try to hide here to help bring Naraku in." The Lord spoke. Sesshomaru went pale. "He's here. (Everyone jumped) He showed up last night he is in my office. He's in there with Mia….Mia!" Sesshomaru jumped as the group was rushing to the other side of the castle.

At the same time:

Mia opened the door and Ichiro opened his eyes. "No Sesshomaru?" Ichiro asked. "His father called him to his office, something must have happened." Mia answered. "I guess. It's getting hot in here why not come with me to the gardens we can sit and wait for Sesshomaru there." Ichiro spoke with a large smile. The two started for the gardens. Kagome followed behind holding her aura back hiding, her stomach twisting.

Ichiro got outside and could feel that Sesshomaru was not far. He reached into his pocket as Mia was talking about something. "Mia I hope one day you will understand." Ichiro spoke. He turned fast and a sword flashed across Mia's face. Mia fell back her cheek cut open. Mia was in shock. "What are you doing?" Mia spoke shaking. "He has to know. I will make him see." Ichiro spoke as he reached for Mia.

"Rat bastard!" Kagome screamed as she knocked Ichiro to the ground. Mia was still frozen as the miko appeared. "You killed her! You have her soul!" Kagome screamed as she kicked at Ichiro. "Oh I do and now the power is mine." Ichiro spoke as he kicked Kagome off him. Kagome rolled on the ground but got up and put herself between Ichiro and Mia. "The soul of a miko who's power is as great as yours will make a demon king." Ichiro spoke a smile on his face. "My soul will only belong to me." Kagome spoke as she felt the air stop moving and on the castle wall stood a black demon. "It's no fun if the great Lord comes." Ichiro spoke as he came at Kagome with his sword.

Mia wanted to move when she felt something on her face…..it was like fire. She cried as she felt it from the cut on her face. Mia looked up as Ichiro kicked Kagome and was coming at her again. Kagome moved and before Ichiro could reach Mia his blade entered Kagome's shoulder. Kagome felt the blade and a voice in her head spoke. "He has taken my power and turned it into a poison. He will slow you down to take you, he has also poisoned the demon girl." The voice spoke. Kagome kicked Ichiro back as she felt the fire burning down her arm. "Mia stay still the poison will move slower that way. Hold on he is on his way." Kagome spoke as she pulled her aura around her.

"What will you do? I only let Mia have a small dose. You, I gave all I could." Ichiro laughed. "I will fight you!" Kagome screamed. "Ha! You have no weapon." Ichiro laughed. Kagome jumped and took hold of Ichiro's neck her hands feeling like fire and burning his skin. Ichiro screamed as he swung the sword and cut Kagome's leg. Kagome moved back as the fire was growing hotter.

Sesshomaru and the others were about to head to his office when thy caught sight of Ichiro in the gardens. They ran as he pulled his sword and cut Mia. Sesshomaru felt his anger then when Kagome appeared he felt something else… fear. As they got closer the great Lord was caught by a barrier. "Run save them." He spoke as he fought to get free. Sesshomaru was moving thinking about getting to Mia. "Poison… his sword is covered in poison." Kikyo spoke as they got closer. Sesshomaru stopped it all was clear now. "Inuyasha I need…" "Yea we will go get Kagome…" "No. Ichiro is here for Kagome's soul. He wants me to save Mia. I will make him pay for hurting Mia and thinking he can kill my miko." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spoke as they started to run. The group jumped into the gardens as Kagome took another hit from the sword.

Kagome pulled back from another swing from Ichiro her body on fire she knew she had to stay awake. "He is coming but to save her. You are nothing more than a tool for power for him. You will die today brat." Ichiro spoke as he pulled back his sword. Kagome pulled her aura hoping to hold him back when a white blur appeared and kicked Ichiro into the wall. "You dare touch my Mia! You then think I wouldn't see this trick. You will not take her today." Sesshomaru spoke as he stood in front of Kagome. "Really? You would leave Mia alone for that thing?" Ichiro spoke as he held his sword. "She is safe. The miko needs the help more right now." Sesshomaru spoke his anger growing. "Are you more made about me attacking Mia or the Miko? Your face makes me think that maybe that little girl is moving into your head." Ichiro spoke as he smiled.

Kagome's head was spinning she couldn't stay awake much longer. She then felt a new power coming from the sword and knew Sesshomaru could not take a hit from it. Kagome was thinking when something called to her from Sesshomaru. She stood and ran falling onto Sesshoumaru's back. "Please forgive me young master." Kagome spoke as she started to glow.

Sesshomaru froze as Kagome landed on his back. He then felt her soul move inside him and then through him. "Hit his sword do not let it touch you!" Kagome screamed from inside Sesshomaru. Ichiro moved thinking he was about to catch Sesshomaru off guard but instead Sesshomaru moved his sword glowing bright as the two blades met and then Ichiro's blade shattered. Kagome then fell back her soul rejoining her body. She landed on the ground. "Coma is better than death." She spoke her body so hot she could barely see any more before blacking out.

Sesshomaru and Ichiro for a moment were stunned frozen from the power. "Take her soul become king. Don't and Naraku will." Ichiro spoke a smile on his face. Sesshomaru went to use his dragon strike when a black cloud took Ichiro and he was gone.

Sesshomaru turned around as Kagome was on the ground her eyes closed. He looked over the girl and she took a lot of hits with poison now rushing through her fast. He picked her up and ran to the healers.

Hours later Mia woke. She passed out as Sesshomaru had entered the gardens. She looked around she was in the healer's office. She wanted to smile when she saw that Sesshomaru was not next to her. "He's coming don't look at me like that." Inuyasha spoke as he saw Mia open his eyes. "You two have been out for a while. He went to get something." Inuyasha spoke again then turned back to the girl in the next bed. Kagome was still out her body cut up and her breathing slow.

"She shouldn't have been able to move like that." Miroku spoke as he felt the fire rushing through his sister. "No monk or miko could have till now." Kikyo spoke as she looked at Kagome her face so young looking. "This is no way to spend a birthday." Sango spoke putting her head on Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshomaru walked in as Sango had spoken and something sunk in his gut. The girl fought so hard and she pushed it because she would not let the sword hit him. Now to find it was her birthday something a partner should know. He took a deep breath and walked in as Mia's face light up when she saw him.

"Sesshomaru it was so fast. Is Ichiro under some spell?" Mia spoke her voice shaking. "No Mia. Ichiro chose to join Naraku and attacked you to show me he won't spare anyone to get power. Thank the Gods the Miko followed you." Sesshomaru spoke looking over at Kagome. "I guess…..why would he hurt me? Ichiro you have lost your way." Mia spoke as Sesshomaru sat next to her.

The next day:

Mia was looking in the mirror her face was healing but the mark was still bright red. Mia looked over at Sesshomaru he was deep in thought something was wrong with him. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Mia asked turning to him. "How could she do it? That girl put her soul inside me to give my sword the power to break Ichiro's. That girl is different." Sesshomaru spoke. "Maybe she is dangerous. If she got you hurt or worse…." Mia stopped as tears filled her eyes. "The miko is not dangerous she is powerful. Do not worry this Sesshomaru will be fine." Sesshomaru spoke as he tried to smile at Mia.

Few hallways down:

Miroku woke to Sango's hand on his shoulder. "You know she will be fine right? The Great Lord did his sweep found that cat demon working for Naraku. He then put his barrier up. Kagome is safe." Sango spoke as she pulled up a chair. "I know…I just didn't want her to wake up alone. I have you and Kikyo has Inuyasha. Kagome is alone even with her bonding with Sesshomaru. I worry that she will be alone in this fight." Miroku spoke as he looked at sister. "She is different. That makes her strong, plus she will always have us. Kagome is not alone." Sango spoke holding Miroku's hand.

Kagome's body was on fire as the poison was rushing through her, her aura was fighting back as she fell deeper into her coma. Kagome looked around she was in a dream world that much she knew. Kagome looked around when she saw her brother and Sango. "I wish he would go get some rest. I will heal and be fine." Kagome spoke as she could see how tired her brother looked. Kagome then saw the world change and she was watching Kikyo and Inuyasha. They were outside holding hands looking sad. "They have each other that's good." Kagome spoke then she was alone and a voice spoke to her. "You are alone." Kagome at first was afraid but then she shook it off. "I am never alone. I have my new family." Kagome answered the voice. "No one to run to you when you are in danger." The voce spoke. "Maybe but that doesn't matter. I will stop him. That is my goal." Kagome answered the voice. "Will it be enough?" The voice asked. "I will make it enough." Kagome answered.

A week later:

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in her room moved there once the healers got the fever to stop. Kagome moved slow as she started to sit up. She was awake and she needed to get to work. Kagome got up and got dressed then headed to the great hall she was hungry. Kagome walked in the room to find her family sitting and eating Kagome smiled as she walked over.

Miroku saw his sister, stood and ran to her. He held her tight as she hugged him back. "Little one." Miroku was able to get out. "Miroku I will come back till I finish this fight. Naraku will not get away with what he has done." Kagome spoke as Miroku let go. "I see. Come eat and we can talk." Miroku spoke as the two went to get food.

…

Kagome walked to her office telling the others they could join her later. Kagome opened the door and went to her books from her father. She started to read the last years and was looking for anyone that might be Naraku. Kagome was reading when there was a knock on the door. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Come in Master Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke a smile on her face. Sesshomaru walked in and shut the door. "I want to talk about that fight with Ichiro." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down. "Kagome knew this would come she had taken her soul and threw it into Sesshomaru. "Yeah….that fight." Kagome said as she waited. "You shouldn't be able to do anything you did that day. I have been reading about your real family. I think young miko you are a new kind of miko… a power needed in this war." Sesshomaru spoke. "Use my name please. When you call me Miko it feels like you are no better than Naraku or Ichiro." Kagome spoke. Sesshomaru stopped he never realized it, but he wasn't using Kagome's name. "I will try to do that Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled. "I do think I have power that others do not. I also believe it's a power all monks and mikos could have if they tried." Kagome said as she looked at the door. It opened as Miroku and the others were walking in.

Sesshomaru stood and headed out. "Master Sesshomaru, Mia is in danger here." Kagome spoke as the young master was walking out. "I know. I plan to protect her." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked out.

Sesshomaru walked into his office. Mia was sitting there looking out the window she was depressed over Ichiro. "Mia I need to take you home." Sesshomaru spoke. Mia turned fast her heart racing. "No! I won't leave you alone with that miko." Mia spoke standing. "Mia you won't be safe here. I have to fight now. Naraku has a target for me not just that Mia…Kagome cannot fight alone. He will send demons after you again to hurt me and I won't let that happen. Your father can keep you safer on your land. Please I need you to be safe." Sesshomaru spoke. Mia for a moment thought he was going to say the words she wanted to hear but he said no more.

The next day the two packed Mia up and Sesshomaru took Mia home. Mia felt a fear rising and it was not about Naraku.


	7. I should have been there

Sesshomaru arrived back after a week of being with Mia. He stayed as to make sure that Mia was safe. He arrived to find the castle was filled with other warriors and their monks and mikos. He walked around and listened as those around him talked about this and that. Sesshomaru walked right to his office then stopped he could feel her so he walked over and knocked.

"Come on in master Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke through the door. Sesshomaru walked in and found papers all over the floor. He then froze how did she know it was him? "I just did." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru looked around then noticed a sword on Kagome's desk. "What is that?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the sword. "A sword. Your father gave it to me while you were gone." Kagome answered as she was going over more papers. "Can you use it?" Sesshomaru asked looking at. "I am getting better at it. I can fight the way I want now." Kagome spoke as she placed papers down.

Sesshomaru looked around the papers were used to make scrolls. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. "I am trying to find the right paper for a gift for Miroku. His birthday is tomorrow and I want to give him something nice. Dad would have wanted that." Kagome spoke. As she did Sesshomaru felt a sadness that was not his own. He tried to shake it off but then it was gone as memories of happier times filled him. Sesshomaru was in shock he wasn't close to Kagome and yet he could feel her feelings. "None of these will do come with me." Sesshomaru spoke pulling Kagome by the arm. He walked her down a hall and into a large room. Sesshomaru let go then went down a hall Kagome stood waiting not sure what was going on. Sesshomaru appeared with paper that seemed to glow. "Now this is what you want for your brother." Sesshomaru spoke handing Kagome the paper. Kagome's face lit up as she felt the power in the paper. "Thank you Sesshomaru. This is the just what I needed." Kagome spoke with a smile. She wanted to hug the demon but knew better she just bowed then ran off.

Sesshomaru was in thought in his office, what was that? Kagome was just a miko he was working with, so why did he go out of his way to make her smile. He was still in thought when Kagome knocked on the door. Sesshomaru looked up and caught Kagome off by his thoughts. "I didn't mean to…well thank you again for helping with Miroku's gift. I am going to host a dinner tomorrow night you are welcome to join I made more than enough food." Kagome spoke as she looked at the demon before her. "I will see." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome nodded then walked off.

The next day Sesshomaru found his father in his office. "Father what do I owe this visit?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down. "I came to see if you really are taking this bonding seriously. That girl puts her life in your hands. She will protect you and you should do the same." The great Lord spoke. "Father she wants power I lend her some that is all." Sesshomaru answered. "No. You two work together she wants to be stronger because of you. She is the better partner. I hope you don't have to learn this the hard way." The Great Lord spoke looking at his son. "I am Sesshomaru, I will not be like you and be weak because my miko is a human girl. She is strong and that is why I helped her." Sesshomaru spoke raising his voice. The great Lord nodded then walked out his son would have to learn what it meant to bond with a partner on his own then.

That night:

Kagome was setting up the garden when Miroku and the others appeared. Kagome smiled as they came and sat down. Kagome hugged her brother. "How'd I do?" Kagome asked her eyes wide. "Just like dad would do." Miroku answered as he hugged his sister. The group sat down as Kagome started to pass out food. "Kagome are you sure being partners with Sesshomaru is the right call?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome handed him a plate. "I don't know why but I feel drawn to him. I think if he would let me in we could be a great team." Kagome spoke a smile soft on her face. "I know but wouldn't you want someone who spends time with us too not just look down on us?" Inuyasha spoke as he got ready to take a bite. "I didn't know you thought that of me." Sesshomaru spoke making Inuyasha choke a little. "I guess it's true I don't act like you four but Kagome and I are a team." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down. Kagome took him a plate then sat down with her own food. The group talked and ate. Sesshomaru was lost he had no plans on coming then he just found himself here. Kagome was young but she was smart. She wasn't pushing him into anything, he was use to girls trying to get something from him but not her. He took another bite the food was good really good.

…

Time moved on as reports came in about this demon and that demon. All claimed alliance to Naraku taking lives of monks and mikos. Kagome was reading the reports when Sesshomaru came into her office. "We have a report of a demon holding a town unless you and the pack meet him in battle." Sesshomaru spoke handing Kagome papers. Kagome was reading the location and looked at Sesshomaru. "Not far from Mia, you should check on her first them meet up with us. If it's a trap Ichiro will be waiting to use her against you." Kagome spoke as she stood. "That's what I thought this demon sounds like he is a decoy so he should be no problem for you and your pack." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked out. "If you let them they would follow you." Kagome spoke. Sesshomaru shrugged as he walked off.

Kagome was getting things together when the Lord of the West came out. "So my son says he needs to check on Mia and that you will head out to see the demon who is holding up that village." The Lord spoke looking at Kagome. "He is. The trap looks like he will go for Mia. Sesshomaru can handle Ichiro for now and this demon we should be able to hold off till he gets to us." Kagome spoke with a smile. "You aren't asking him to be a warrior first and back you up? (Kagome shook her head no) Just like my wife… be safe Kagome." The Lord spoke as he walked off.

Later that day Mia was in the garden thinking of her Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru jumped into the garden. "Mia are you safe?" Sesshomaru asked looking around. Mia smiled he was worried that had to mean he loved her right? Sesshomaru landed as the Lord walked out. "Sesshomaru why are you here?" The lord asked. "A demon is holding up a village down the way and after looking at the map we thought it had to be a trap to hurt Mia again." Sesshomaru answered. "Sesshomaru there is no village other than the human one through these woods and I know there is no demon in it." The Lord spoke.

Sesshomaru took in the words and something hit him this was a trap but not to hurt Mia. He bowed kissed Mia's hand and took off. He was cursing himself. He was hoping now he wasn't too late.

During the same time:

Kagome and the others walked into a village it was quite and not a soul could be seen. "Something seems off about this." Miroku spoke as he pulled back standing next to Kikyo. Sango and Inuyasha pulled out their weapons as a black shape started to appear. "Making me wait like this….I hate having to wait." The demon spoke as he looked at the group before him. As he started to laugh the village disappeared and they were on top a small hill not far from Mia's castle. Kagome felt her anger as she saw how much of a trap this was. "Be careful he's got a lot of souls in him." Kagome spoke as she looked inside the demon.

The demon laughed as he roared the ground shook as Kikyo and Miroku held their weapons but not daring to get closer. "I have a nice jar for you three. My master will be king!" The demon yelled. Kagome looked around as death was starting to fill her nose. Kagome saw a pile of dead monks, mikos and their warriors. Kagome then knew whose souls were in the demon before them and she ran to Inuyasha and Sango.

Sango tossed her weapon as it came close to the demon a black shadow appeared and took hold of the weapon. Sango froze as the shadow tossed the weapon back. Sango tried to stop the weapon but it hit her hard in the chest. Sango let out a cry as a rib broke and she was tossed into the ground. Miroku wanted to run to Sango. "Stay together. He is after us!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pulled his sword. "Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled but it was too late the wind scar was coming right for the dark demon but his dark cloud grew stopping the wind scar. The demon then moved fast appearing before Inuyasha. "The best part is once I get their souls into the jar you and that brat warrior's souls will be mine." The demon spoke as he moved fast and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach. Kikyo screamed as Inuyasha fell to the ground. Miroku held Kikyo in place as a dark cloud was moving towards them.

Kagome was thinking fast the demon was using warrior souls to give him a shell. Kagome looked around as a smoke started to rise. "Great this is not what I need." Kagome couldn't see the demon and her aura grew around her. Kagome then heard cries and turned her aura moving with her. "Miroku!?" Kagome's power exploded and the smoke cleared as the demon was reaching out for Miroku's soul. Kagome kicked off and pulled her sword.

The demon rolled to miss, Kagome's blade, Kagome slid in the dirt turning around to see the demon getting up looking at her. "Run to your warriors now!" Kagome ordered as she held her sword. Miroku and Kikyo ran in the two directions. The Demon's smoke started to grow reaching for the monk and miko. "Focus on me!" Kagome screamed as her aura grew causing a barrier around Kikyo and Miroku. The demon felt his own power bounce off as he turned to face Kagome.

Sesshomaru raced he was a fool. He wasn't thinking any further than his little world, he had asked her to bond he should have put her in his world too. Sesshomaru appeared as he saw the demon smoke trying to get at Miroku and Kikyo he thought how strong they were when he looked closer the barrier belonged to Kagome as she was facing the demon alone. He ran this would never happen again he told himself Kagome was his partner now and he had to think about her safety as much as Mia's.

Kagome took a hit from the dark demon's blade against her own. Kagome felt the screams of the warriors and caused Kagome to stumble back. "Can you hear them? I am forcing them to give me power can you hear them crying?" The demon laughed as she swung again. Kagome had tears in her eyes she could hear them crying out as he used them. She could hear them dying over and over. Kagome lost her footing as another hit came and knocked her over .Kagome was now trying to get up finding herself at the cliff edge. "What will you do? If you fall and don't use your full power you will die and your aura will fail and I will kill them. Take back your power and save yourself but let them die. Oh Kagome the choices." The demon laughed as he kicked Kagome.

Kagome started to fall when she reached and took hold of the ground. She felt her sword slipping from her other hand. Kagome held her eyes closed as she waited for another kick. Then nothing happened, Kagome opened her eyes and there was Sesshomaru bending down to take her hand. "Kagome hold on." Sesshomaru spoke as he reached for her.

The dark demon was in shock as he hit the ground from a kick from Sesshomaru, he was spinning as he started to stand. Kagome was back up as Sesshomaru stood by her side. "You came to help? Why is that young master? That girl means nothing to you, now move so that my master can have her soul." The demon spoke as his body grew a little.

"You dare tell this Sesshomaru what to do? This is my miko, my partner and no one will be taking her soul." Sesshomaru cried out. Kagome was standing in shock Sesshomaru was standing to protect her. Kagome was about to move when she felt a pain run up her back. Kagome stumbled to the ground. "I have more power with these souls. You are nothing compared to me." The dark demon spoke. Sesshomaru turned as a black cloud faded a burn on Kagome's back.

Sesshomaru could feel it Kagome was weakened by keeping her barrier up but he knew she would not let the others get hurt. Sesshomaru felt a need to protect the girl on the floor. Sesshomaru turned to face the dark demon once more his white fluff falling around Kagome. Kagome could hear his soul. "I will protect you." Kagome smiled as she stood. She knew that the souls were crying and that they needed to be set free but she was not able to do it like she was. Kagome reached out and took hold of Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Forgive me…..but this will work." Kagome let her soul free as it rushed into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome move inside him reaching for his hands. Sesshomaru used his fluff to pull Kagome's body tight to his back so he could move. The dark demon came flying at Sesshomaru his sword screaming. Sesshomaru swung his sword as it started to glow. Kagome then reached out and took hold of the screaming sword. "I will set you free." Kagome spoke as her power took over the dark sword. The power made the blade heat up and the dark demon let go. Kagome's soul made the sword melt then pulled back into Sesshoumaru's sword. Sesshomaru pulled the sword back as the dark demon was in shock. "Tell Naraku we are coming for him." Sesshomaru spoke as he let his dragon strike fly. Kagome's soul sent her aura around the strike cutting the demon in half. He cried out as souls rushed from him. He laid down as Kagome's soul rushed back to her body. Kagome started to cough and breathe heavy her heart racing.

Sesshomaru turned around and was for a moment face to face with Kagome. "Your heart is racing. What did you just do?" Sesshomaru asked. "I joined our souls for a moment…..just enough to crush….." Kagome started to fall back. Sesshomaru reached out and caught Kagome. He felt her heart still racing as if it was afraid it was going to stop. Sesshomaru was in thought when a laugh made him turn his head.

"Now that is power. Take her soul or we will." Ichiro spoke as he appeared above the dark demon. "Master….." He stopped when Ichiro reached down and took his soul. "I would stay but she seems to know I'm here." Ichiro spoke as a light was appearing around him.

Miroku was healing Sango as Ichiro faded. He looked over his sister out like a light but Sesshomaru was holding her an odd look on his face. "What is she thinking?" Miroku spoke as Sango was finally able to get up. "She moved her whole soul." Sango spoke. "Yes she joined it with his….she could kill herself doing it too." Miroku spoke as he helped Sango up.

Kikyo was crying as she was healing Inuyasha the best she could. "Please stop crying we are both okay." Inuyasha spoke trying to calm Kikyo. "Where did she learn to do that? She is only making herself a bigger target." Kikyo spoke as Sesshomaru walked over. "Can you walk?" Inuyasha was shocked at his brothers words he was worried about him. "Slow but I can walk." Inuyasha answered. "Good we will go to Mia's rest, then go home." Sesshomaru spoke as he picked Kagome back up.

Mia stood as her guards called out that Sesshomaru was coming back. Mia stopped short when she saw Sesshomaru carrying Kagome. Mia had to stop and tell herself it was okay the girl was out cold. The Lord helped get Inuyasha in his gut showing signs of bleeding. Sango was walking slowly her rib screaming in pain.

Once the three injured were in the care of healers. Kikyo and Miroku took to the gardens to think. Sesshomaru found an empty room and was thinking when Mia's father appeared. "You seem to be in thought." The Lord spoke as he sat down. "That girl….If I was any slower I don't think she would be alive. I could read her like a book she was going to fall and leave her barrier on the others. She was hoping to buy them time. I asked her to bond with me then I leave her to fight alone what kind of Lord does that?" Sesshomaru spoke not looking up. "Your father." The Lord spoke. Sesshoumaru's head shot up. "When he first bonded with your step-mother. Your mother hated the idea and always pulled him away when he should have been working with his partner. Once they had to face a demon in a town over the river. Your father rushed and got hurt. It was bad then the demon took hold of your step-mother and was about to kill her. She was able to break free but it cost both of them weeks of healing. Having a partner means you work with them and during time of war they should come above all others. When you go into battle will it be Kagome or Mia at your side?" The Lord spoke as he looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got up and walked down the hall after talking to Mia's father he understood what had to happen. Mia was waiting for him at the dinner table while the others were in with the injured. "I was so worried about you." Mia spoke as Sesshomaru sat down. "Mia this war is crashing down on us. I need to ask you to stay here and listen to your father. I have to fight back I won't let Naraku or Ichiro push me around. I am a target and if I let myself be weak I will fall." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked at Mia. "I don't understand? You could stay safe with your father. Send out troops and let the war end." Mia spoke a fear rising. "What kind of Lord would do that? I want to rule and to do that I must show the world why I will. I will be working with a pack and Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke as he reached for a bite. "What pack? That girl should be locked up not fighting. Something is wrong with her I heard she did it again but sent her whole soul into you this time." Mia spoke standing. "Mia calm down. Kagome is a miko unlike any before her and what she did, she did to protect me something I have yet to do for her. I will work with the pack she has already started. Miroku and Sango are strong for being humans and then my brother and Kikyo work very well together. I will lead and I think we can stop Naraku." Sesshomaru answered his voice calm. "No! You will not work with that girl. She is just trying to take you away from me. If you love me you will partner with a different miko." Mia spoke before she thought about her words. "Mia you are my girl but you will not tell me what I can and cannot do. Make me chose and you will lose." Sesshomaru spoke as he stood and walked out of the room. Mia was in shock he was not going to give Kagome up for her. Did that mean she was not the most important thing to him?

Kagome woke to find she was in a small room. Her body ached but it wasn't too bad. Kagome was about to move when she felt the body in the room with her. "You will stop working with him." Mia spoke from a chair. "No…I don't think I will." Kagome answered. Mia jumped up and was now face to face with Kagome. "I won't lose him to you." Mia spoke tears pushing to break free. "I am not trying to take him from you like that. I want to work with him in this war. I will protect him and my family." Kagome spoke as Mia was not moving. "You think you are better than me?" Mia asked her claws open. "Nope just stronger." Kagome spoke as her aura circled around her and pushed Mia back into her seat. Mia was in shock as she cried out. "Kagome is attacking me!" Mia screamed. Kagome sat on her bed as the doors swung open two guards coming for Kagome when Sesshomaru walked in. "Looks like you are fine. Kagome everything okay?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded then looked at Mia. "Just talking that's all." Kagome answered as Mia stood and went to Sesshomaru. "Come on Mia let's let Kagome rest before we head out in a few hours."

Kagome was helping Inuyasha out of bed with Kikyo's help when Sango walked in. "I heard you had a run in with Mia earlier today." Sango said as she walked in. "She just wanted to let me know how she felt about Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke with a smile. Inuyasha stood and felt a pain shoot from his gut. Kagome turned placing her hand on his wound. Kagome let her aura move and found a nerve that was missed. Kagome was still working when Sesshomaru walked in with Miroku. Kagome let go her face looking pale but she was happy. "We can go home now." Kagome spoke as she turned to find Sesshomaru standing there. "You don't have to push so hard. Let others help." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked out to tell Mia good-bye.


	8. I want to See her again

Naraku sat reading about Kagome and her last fight with his dark demon. He wanted to see her up close again. Kagome was the perfect combination of her parents with her mother's beauty and her father's power. He smiled when Ichiro walked in. "The Rider has sent a message she has the town of the mole demons. She will wait like you ordered till Kagome comes to stop her." Ichiro smiled.

At the Western Castle:

Kagome was pulling her sword to her side as Sesshomaru was looking over the layout of the town they were going to. "Why are they still there? I mean his warriors go, destroy, leave." Kikyo spoke fear on her tongue. "He wants us to show up. He has a bigger plan with this one." Sesshomaru spoked as he put the map away. "Father and the Lady will be right behind us in case things get crazy." Sesshomaru spoke again. "You mean like that?" Sango spoke as she pointed to the gate. Mia came running in wearing what looked like a sword on her side. Sesshomaru was lost for words as Kagome just looked at her.

"Sesshomaru I have come to help." Mia spoke as she came to a stop in front of her Sesshomaru. "Really this is when you are going to choose to fight? Mia this could be dangerous." Sesshomaru spoke. "I know but I have been working with father the last weeks and I can fight if I need to. Please let me help you." Mia spoke as smile on her face. "Try to stay out of the way and be safe." Sesshomaru spoke.

The group started off. Kagome walked with Sango and Miroku in front. Mia walked as she held Sesshoumaru's hand. "Just think soon we can go back to the parties and dances. I do miss showing off for you." Mia spoke. "Mia you know I never really liked those things." Sesshomaru spoke looking ahead at Kagome. "Oh you. You love it when all eyes are on you and things that belong to you." Mia spoke with a smile. Sesshomaru felt a part of him that he no longer wanted to be. "I guess as a child I thought just being looked at was enough." Sesshomaru answered back. Mia looked at him then acted like he was joking. Mia had to laugh she had to push the feeling that she was losing her Sesshomaru down.

Soon the group arrived in front of a town hall, Soldiers of the West standing guard. "Young masters we held them back for as long as we could until they were able to take the monks with them." A man spoke as he bowed. "They will pay for this. Now hold back, with them full of stolen souls who knows what will happen." Sesshomaru spoke.

While everyone was running around getting things ready for what looked like a hard fight Kagome felt something in a hut behind her. Kagome walked over to find souls of children hiding inside the torn apart home afraid. They did not realize they had died and lost in a spirt like ball with their minds still going. "Look I am not here to hurt you. Let me help you." Kagome spoke as she sat on the ground. The souls rushed to her arms. The lights holding tight to Kagome's aura that held them with her own thoughts. Kagome let the tears fall as she set them free. Kagome was about to get up when there was an explosion outside followed by screaming from her pack.

Right after Kagome walked into the house:

Sesshomaru was looking around for Kagome when the doors opened. Two snake demons came flying out with the help of two dragon demons. They tossed something at the group and then it exploded. Sesshomaru was knocked over as Mia screamed. A large dragon wrapped around her and started for the building. Sesshomaru was trying to get up as he could hear Mia screaming some more. Inuyasha saw the other dragon demon coming for Kikyo and pushed her back as a claw flew across his chest. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed as she was able to put up her barrier keeping the dragon demon back. Sango was fighting a snake demon when the other snake demon jumped over her and landed before Miroku. Miroku moved his staff trying to get his power to flow through his weapon and hurt the snake demon, but the snake demon knocked him to the ground before his power could move. The demon then wrapped around him, moving for the door. Sango screamed as she tried to push past the snake demon before her.

Kagome walked out in time to see Miroku being dragged into building. Kagome looked at the snake demon and pulled her sword. She was seeing red when she swung. The snake demon stopped as the sword cut him in half. Sango fell back her body tired from just holding the demon back. Kagome turned and started for the doors. "What about Inuyasha?" Kikyo cried. "Hold the wound the Lady isn't too far." Kagome screamed back. Sesshomaru moved and meet with Kagome. "They took Mia." Sesshomaru spoke. "Then we get them back." Kagome answered. Two guards followed as they ran into the building.

Mia was crying as the dragon dragged her down the hall. Miroku started to fight the snake holding him. "Do you have any idea who you have here? That is Mia the girlfriend of Master Sesshomaru. He is going to kick your ass." Miroku yelled as the snake demon tossed him hard into the ground. Miroku felt his wrist break and his nose start to bleed.

Kagome stood as inside was dark and before them stood tunnels. "Master how are we going….." The guard was cut off when Kagome started to run. Sesshomaru followed. "They are down here. MIOKRU!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku saw a door when from behind Kagome screamed his name. "How the hell is she finding us?" The demons spoke as they ran into the room and locked the door. Mia and Miroku were tossed in front of a large golden cobra. She smiled as she moved fast and bit down with her fangs. Miroku felt his body go numb as he slipped to the ground Mia let out a cry as she fell to the floor. "I heard the girl how is she this close. Call for Naraku now." The demon called as she looked at the two in front of her. "You took Mia his girlfriend….you idiots also took Miroku her brother." The Cobra felt a chill she wasn't sure she wanted to face Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome was running her heart racing. Sesshomaru saw the girl before him and felt her fear Mia was in danger, why did he let her come in the first place. Kagome slid to a stop at the door and looked at Sesshomaru. He pulled his sword. "Dragon strike!" Kagome placed herself against the wall her aura opening letting the dragon strike fly over her but gain power as it crashed into the door.

The demons waited close to the door thinking Kagome coming through the door but were tossed by the dragon strike. Kagome ran in pulling her sword as a dragon demon came at her. Sesshomaru followed as he saw Mia and Miroku on the ground he wanted to move to them when the Cobra pulled them close with her tail. "These are goodies for the master and Ichiro." The cobra spoke. Sesshomaru felt his anger but knew he had to be careful or he could get Mia or Miroku hurt more than they already were. Kagome cut the dragon demon in half and he fell back his souls he stole flying free as he slowly closed his eyes. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's worry and smiled. "Sesshomaru get the rest of the demons I'll get the Cobra." Kagome spoke as she rushed the cobra.

Miroku saw his sister move she was afraid he saw that but she was pushing it down she had to act like she had no fear. Kagome reached the cobra. The Snake bit at Kagome and missed. Kagome punched at the snake's side and moved when she tried to bite again. Kagome hit the cobra in the back and the cobra turned into her human like form. She looked at Kagome who was smiling. When she tried to turn back into her demon form she cried out in pain. "Not going to happen. You dare touch my brother, and my partner's girlfriend. You think you would beat me?!" Kagome spoke as she punched the cobra sending her into the wall. Sesshomaru ran to Mia looking her over to find other than the bite and some drag marks she seemed okay.

"I am Haruka, the great Naraku sent me to get you." Haruka spoke as she felt her body slowing down as she hit the wall. Kagome froze she felt something coming and she knew that Miroku and Mia had to get out now. "Sesshomaru send them out with the guards." Kagome spoke calmly. Miroku tried to speak but he could not. Sesshomaru picked Mia up, he felt bad that she had gotten hurt. "You saved me…..take me home." Mia spoke as she let tears fall she was in pain. Kagome was standing over Haruka as she started to laugh. "Times up." She laughed. Kagome pulled her barrier as the ground started to shake.

Sesshomaru stopped as he was walking out with the guards when the ground started to move. He felt Ichiro above him and handed Mia off. "Take her to my father they will protect her." Sesshomaru spoke as he was about to turn around. "Don't leave me…." Mia spoke. "I have to fight. I have to help her. I won't let her fight alone when they need to be punished" Sesshomaru spoke as he ran back into the room.

Kagome was thinking when Sesshomaru ran back in he looked at Kagome and Haruka. "They want to play, I can play." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to change. Kagome felt the fluff around Sesshomaru pull her onto his now large forming back. As Sesshoumaru's mouth grew he took hold of Haruka. Kagome held on as Sesshomaru grew into a large demon dog breaking open the ground facing a large spider and wolf. Haruka was still in Sesshoumaru's mouth so he spit her to the floor.

Sesshomaru froze, Kagome, did she make it his demon aura was twice as strong and could be too much for humans, and he then felt a body slid onto his nose. "This is very impressive. Now teach Ichiro a lesson I need to bring Naraku down to my level." Kagome spoke as the spider came right at them. Kagome jumped and landed on the spiders back she ran placing her hands on the back of his neck. Sesshomaru wanted to help when Ichiro came at him teeth coming for his neck. Sesshomaru had to use his paw to knock him into the ground.

Kagome moved when she knew her aura hit its mark. Kagome moved to a leg, she was reaching when Naraku used another leg and stabbed it into her shoulder. Kagome cursed as she moved getting the point. Kagome moved back onto Naraku's back running to another leg. She hit that point only to get cut across the face. Kagome was still moving she had two left.

Sesshomaru was fighting when the scent of blood filled his nose it was Kagome's and she was tired. He wanted to help he knew she would need him. Ichiro came in once more and Sesshomaru rolled him to the ground and with all he had jumped on Ichiro causing the two to turn into their human like selves as they landed hard on the ground. Kagome and Naraku were coming down too as Kagome hit her last point. Kagome hit hard her hand landing under her. Kagome coughed when a pair of hands pulled her around. "You are special. So pretty just like your mother. Now the power inside just adds to it." Naraku spoke as he reached for Kagome's face.

"Keep your hands off!" Sesshomaru yelled as he appeared kicking Naraku off Kagome. Kagome took a step back when she felt Ichiro. She turned as Ichiro appeared sword aimed for Sesshomaru. Kagome took the hit in the side. "What the hell!?" Ichiro yelled when Kagome placed her hands on the sword. It started to heat up burning Ichiro's hands. Kagome then pulled back her side bleeding. She fell back into Sesshomaru. "What were you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked. "I won't let him kill you. I don't know why but we are to be partners for a reason and I want to see why." Kagome spoke as she held her side.

"You are food for my master. You are the girl who should have never been born. You are the creature poisoning the young master. You are nothing." Ichiro laughed from the ground. Naraku was getting up he held out his hand poison coming for the two. "Sesshomaru…. Stop him." Kagome spoke as her soul fell into Sesshomaru once more. Sesshomaru saw a barrier was up as he let Kagome's body stay on the ground. Sesshomaru jumped out of the barrier swinging his sword the light of Kagome cleansing the poison. Sesshomaru swung at Ichiro he moved fast the sword was trying to cut his soul. Naraku reached for Kagome's body when his arm was cut clean off at the elbow. He felt his body stop Kagome was sending her power to cleanse him to. "We might need to go before she reaches my heart." Naraku spoke as he cut his arm off at the shoulder to save the rest of his body. "Never mind." Naraku spoke with a smile. Kagome's body lay in her barrier as Ichiro came flying at it sword crashing down hard. Sesshomaru turned as he felt Kagome's soul cry in pain. "Go back please." Sesshoumaru's soul spoke inside him. Kagome's soul went to move when a black cloud appeared. "All I need is for her soul to move and I will have it before it gets back to her body." Naraku laughed as he came in closer. Sesshomaru felt his body glow. Kagome didn't move she reached out and took Sesshoumaru's hands. He felt his sword again. "Leave this place or die!" Sesshomaru yelled. The dragon strike flew from the sword larger than he had ever seen it. Naraku felt the fire on the power and took Ichiro and ran into the forest.

Sesshomaru ran closer to Kagome's body her soul slipped back her body. Kagome didn't move she was pale. Sesshomaru looked down and something hit him. Kagome had stopped breathing. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru fell to the floor and started push on her chest. At first nothing then he pushed once more. Kagome sucked in air hard and started to cough. Sesshomaru stopped as he reached out to keep Kagome from moving. "That was too long. Please don't do that again." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome looked at the Lord. "Deal. I will find a better way to work with you…." Kagome stopped when her side moved and the cut opened more. "We need to get to my mother…" The words left his mouth but she was like a mother to him always has been. Kagome had shown him a world from her eyes without knowing it.

Mia watched as Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and brought her to the safety of the great Lord's barrier. Mia could see how pale Kagome looked but she didn't care. Sesshomaru placed Kagome down then walked over to Mia. "Looks like she just has a few cuts and bruises." The Lady spoke. "Thank you for taking care of her….mom." The Lady froze Sesshomaru never called her mom or anything of that matter. "Anytime." Izayoi spoke as she walked over to see Kagome.

"Why did you call her that?" Mia asked as Sesshomaru pulled Mia into his lap. "Because that is what she is. If my real mom was a great as I thought she would have come back for me. That lady stood by me even when I acted like a brat. She has been kind and I now know how wrong I was to treat her like I have." Sesshomaru spoke. "What is wrong with you…..has Kagome poisoned you?" Mia asked as she reached for Sesshoumaru's forehead. "This Sesshomaru is fine. She has shown me things, a way to look at this world." Sesshomaru spoke as he picked Mia up. He looked over as two men were picking Kagome up. Then on orders the group headed home.


	9. A New Power flows

Kagome woke her arm in a cast her body felt like she was one large bruise. Kagome sat up she was alone in her room but she could feel the auras in the castle. Kagome walked slowly down the hall she took a corner and ran right into a body and started to fall back when a hand grabbed her. "Kagome what are you doing out of bed?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled Kagome back to her feet. "I wanted to see my brother." Kagome answered tears filling her eyes. Sesshomaru could feel that she needed to be with someone. "Let me walk you then." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled Kagome's arm through his and started to walk her down the hall.

Kagome knocked on Miroku's door. The door opened and Kagome slipped into his arms. Kagome started to cry as she held her brother. "Oh little one….thank you Sesshomaru." Miroku spoke as he started to lead Kagome into his room. The door was shut but Sesshomaru felt the sadness and the fear that Miroku could have been taken from her. Sesshomaru felt his chest he knew that feeling but it wasn't when Mia was taken.

Lord Sesshoumaru's room:

Mia woke to find that her Lord was already up for the day and he had left her to sleep. Mia stood and walked over pulling out a long silver dress it made her eyes bright and she wanted to look good for him. Mia knew she had made a fool of herself, she got caught and hurt. She was to show Sesshomaru that if she could fight he would have no need for Kagome. Now she was stuck, she was no warrior and Sesshomaru was going to keep Kagome as his partner.

…

In a dark forest Naraku sat in his castle. He was pulling souls around his missing arm growing a new one. "What power. She had her living soul inside him. She is so much stronger alive." Naraku spoke as Ichiro was sitting across the room with a drink. "Wont she be enough dead?" He asked thinking about how much fun it would be to slit Kagome's throat. "Sure but if I can keep her alive and use her I could crush the Lord of the West." Naraku spoke as his arm started to take shape.

…..

Kagome walked the castle grounds. It was midday Sango and Miroku were working in the garden. Kagome had shown him how to look for points. Kikyo was taking care of Inuyasha his body taking a little longer due to the dragon demon's scales. Kagome was still in thought when a pair of voices made her stop. Kagome turned to find a pair of twins sitting on a railing looking at her and laughing.

"Look at that plain sad looking human." One girl spoke, as the other laughed. "How is something like that getting our Lady Mia's man?" The other spoke as they both glared at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked on she had no time for this not when her body still hurt. Kagome walked to her office and sat down it was quite and she felt at home in this space. Kagome was in thought when there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru walked in holding a box. "I heard a rumor you play." Sesshomaru spoke placing the box down. Kagome smiled at the chess set. "I do. My father taught me. I would try to play with Miroku but (Kagome laughed) too many girls around." Kagome spoke as she looked at the chess set. "Shall we play?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down. Kagome nodded.

The next hour people walked past the open door as the two were playing chess. They talked and it was nice. Sesshomaru was placing another piece down when a voice made him stop. "There you are." Mia spoke as she walked in wrapping her hands around Sesshoumaru's neck. "I have been looking for you. What are you doing?" Mia asked as she looked at Kagome. "I wanted to play chess. You don't play but I heard Kagome did. Thank you for the games. Play again sometime?" Sesshomaru spoke as he stood. "Sure." Kagome answered.

Weeks turned to months as the war went on. Kagome healed and soon the group was talking about another demon not far from the castle. Kagome was sitting with the pack as they talked. "We should just ask father if we can go." Inuyasha spoke looking up at the sky as he talked. "It won't work till we become a real pack." Kagome spoke. The group all looked at her like she had two heads. "We are a real pack." Kikyo answered. "Not really. You guys don't trust Sesshomaru. We need to, he is my partner." Kagome spoke. "He doesn't care what happens to us." Miroku spoke. "He doesn't really help you out that much either sis." Miroku added. "Look he just needs a push in the right direction. He could make a great leader trust me." Kagome spoke looking at the group. "Okay we will trust him since you do." Sango spoke as she got up and hugged Kagome.

Kagome walked down the hall and stopped at Sesshoumaru's door. Kagome took a deep breath as she walked in. Mia was sitting on the couch laughing about something when Kagome walked in Mia stopped and glared at her. "How can I help you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked wishing Mia wouldn't be so rude to Kagome.

Kagome felt nervous but she had to ask him. "I want to know if you would consider taking me and the others as your pack." Asked fast her heart racing. Sesshomaru could feel the girl before him, her heart racing but she was also was worried he was going to yell at her.

"You want him to do what?!" Mia yelled. "It's bad enough you are considered his partner. You should be locked up. You are dangerous and then you want him to take a pack of…filthy humans and a half-breed. You want people to laugh at him?!" Mia was screaming now. Kagome wanted to back out but she stood. "We are not filthy and Inuyasha is stronger than most demons!" Kagome yelled back.

Sesshomaru stood he felt the anger from Kagome and he knew the temper on Mia. "Mia she asked me. Kagome…I think I would like that." Sesshomaru spoke and Mia froze. "They will laugh at you." Mia spoke. "Not at this Sesshomaru they will not. Inuyasha and the others have taken demons no one else could. Joining a strong team is the smart move and the right one." Sesshomaru answered. Mia was seeing red she moved fast and slapped Kagome across the face.

"You are going to get him killed. I will never forgive you." Mai spoke as Kagome stood a red mark forming on her face. "Mia!" Sesshomaru yelled. "You will tell Kagome you are sorry." Mia was in shock. "No." Sesshomaru could see Kagome's face and the red hand print on her face. "Mia what you did makes me look bad. Kagome I am sorry that she hit you." Mia was in shock how could this be happening to her. "I understand." Kagome spoke then turned and walked out. Kagome went right to her office and shut the door. Tears were falling now, she cared for Sesshomaru she knew it when her heart jumped when he came to her defense. Kagome hated the thought that he could be in danger because of her.

Kagome was reading some report when Sesshomaru walked in. "Ten minutes get that sword and anything else you need we are about to head out." Sesshomaru spoke as he already had his battle chest plate on. "The demon is still in that town?" Kagome asked as she started to get up. "He is. Also a high noble's son and his miko went in to stop him…..he's been gone three days now." Sesshomaru spoke thinking the worst. "I see. No time to waste then let's get going." Kagome took her sword as it started to glow.

The pack walked out of the castle eyes on them as they left word had spread that Sesshomaru was taking lead of the group. Mia watched the group leave her heart racing if he was hurt Kagome would pay.

Kagome walked next to Sesshomaru her heart wanting to race when she pushed it away before it got strong enough for him to feel. "So Jaken really hasn't been seen for three day." Inuyasha asked. He never hated the demon he was a toad who followed Sesshomaru like a shadow as a kid. He grew nicely in the last years. He had a miko, some girl who was good at barriers. "That is what is father said. I can only hope he is drunk somewhere." Sesshomaru answered.

The group walked into a village that was known for its friendly people. Not a soul was out Kagome took a step and felt faint. Sesshomaru was right there as he reached out. "Kagome what is it?" Sesshomaru felt Kagome's soul cry out. "Dead…so many dead." Kagome spoke tears falling down her face. Inuyasha saw the care as Sesshomaru reached out to help Kagome. Maybe she was right, Sesshomaru could be a good leader. The group walked slowly as each home held their dead families inside. Souls ripped from some others just killed. Kagome was looking for the lights the ones that for some reason were not used.

"Did you know that a weak soul is like getting a cold?" A voice spoke from up ahead. "Too many and you slow down. So many weak, old souls in this town. Then the warriors came that was nice. My masters took the monks and mikos but the warriors were given to me." The voice spoke again.

The group started to run till they were standing in front of the town church. The once place a monk or miko should feel safe. It was covered in dead, rotting bodies. Some weeks old others much newer. Sesshomaru stopped as he spotted the body of Jaken. His throat slit, face full of fear. "I was really hoping he was drunk somewhere else." Sesshomaru spoke under his breath. Sango saw it for a moment the cold master was showing emotion.

Kagome was thinking about the area they were in when a large boar demon jumped in front of the group he laughed and stomped his hoofed foot. The ground shook under his power. Kagome held her sword hilt waiting for her move.

Sango pulled her weapon as she got ready to swing Miroku slapped a few scrolls on it. The weapon started to glow with a sliver light as it came at the Boar. He laughed ready to toss the weapon when he reached out and cried out. The scrolls were burning into his hands. He let go taking a hit taking him to the ground. The weapon came back as Sango caught it.

Kikyo pulled back on her bow as Inuyasha swung his sword. The two lights circled holding onto each other as they crashing into the boar who was on the ground. "We got him." Inuyasha spoke. He was going to move when the boar jumped up looking like nothing really touched him. "That last warrior now he was a strong soul." The Boar laughed.

Kagome could see the souls but knew getting close would mean another trip to the healers. She told Sesshomaru she would not place her soul in him till she had better control but something had to happen. Kagome was in thought when she was brought back as Sesshomaru ran in front of her. The Boar's long tusk cut into Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshomaru punched the demon to the ground. "You okay Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke acting like he was not hurt.

Kagome felt the tears he got hurt. Worse he got hurt to protect her. Kagome felt a fire inside her and something in her awoke. Kagome felt her barrier grow and fly to her pack. Kagome held her sword her body would be weak but she would make sure those she cared about lived.

Sango felt a light grab at her as Miroku moved closer. He closed his eyes as his sister's light joined with soul. He smiled as he let a new power fill him. He looked over Kagome was still standing and awake. She was growing in power. "Sango attack again." Miroku said as he pulled his scrolls. Sango felt the power as she pulled the weapon above her head.

"That weapon only burns nothing will happen to me." The Boar laughed. Sango let the weapon fly as Miroku slapped his scrolls down. The Boar took hold of the bone weapon but it did not stop it sliced his arms right off. "What have you done!?" The Boar screamed out.

Inuyasha felt the light pull on his sword as Kikyo held her bow up again. "Let's use this power." Inuyasha spoke as he swung his sword. Kikyo let her arrow fly. The light pulled the wind scar around the arrow as it landed at the Boars feet. The light exploded and the Boar fell back his legs now gone.

Kagome started to walk her light still on Sesshomaru healing his wound. Kagome stood over the Boar her anger growing. Her body shaking she still stood. "The last of my family and my partner will live. You and that master Naraku will fall." Kagome spoke as she pulled her sword fast. The Boar's head rolled away as souls started to escape. Kagome felt the lights as she pulled her light back from her pack but left some on Sesshomaru.

"That was…" "Amazing." Kikyo finished Miroku's thought. Kagome turned and ran to Sesshomaru his side closing now. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked as he was in shock over the events that took about a minute after he was hit. "I found another way to share my soul." Kagome spoke as she looked at the scar. "Good it is healed." Kagome spoke then let her head fall. Sesshomaru caught her as she was out cold. "Still it uses so much energy." Sesshomaru spoke. Miroku walked over. "Just passed out….better than her heart stopping." Miroku spoke as he reached for his sister. Sesshomaru pushed his hands away. "My partner I will carry her." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked at his side the scar was gone just a rip in his shirt.

In the shadows sat a small doll whose eyes watched the fight. Naraku saw the fight through his doll as did Ichiro.

"She used so much power with her heart still beating. If I could make her give me her soul power while alive I could crush the Lord of the West then kill her and take over the world." Naraku spoke a smile on his face.

"Now what?" Ichiro spoke as he saw Kagome fall. Sesshomaru then picking her up. "We wait for an opening. I want to take her with as little of a fight as we can. The stronger she is the more power I get." Naraku answered as the screen went black.


	10. A Party we should be happy

Mia sat on her couch watching Sesshomaru work on paper work. She wanted to ask more about the fight a few weeks ago. Sesshomaru came back holding Kagome. He looked fine but his shirt was ripped as if he had been hit. Mia was told he was fine but she knew something happened. Now she was watching Kagome like a hawk waiting for her to give away what happened but nothing.

Mia sat up she wanted to go for a walk. "My dear take me for a walk." Mia spoke as she smiled. Sesshomaru looked up and thought about his options. "I have been at this a while I guess a break would be nice." Sesshomaru answered knowing this was better than listening to her wine for another hour.

The two started to walk when they came to the gardens. Kagome was by a group of flowers alone. She was moving her aura outside her body pulling the flowers around her. "What is she doing?" Mia asked. "Learning how to control and use a power she found." Sesshomaru answered. He wanted to go and watch but Mia pulled on him.

….

Kagome pulled her aura back in she was breathing hard but she wasn't going to pass out that was a good sign. She was about to move when voices caught her attention. "A silly little girl trying to be strong." The girls spoke as one. "I am not trying to be. I am." Kagome answered she was done being seen as a child. "You like him." The girls spoke catching Kagome off guard. "Even if that was true he is with someone." Kagome answered as she started to walk off. The two smiled as they walked away.

Mia walked into her room to find her ladies waiting for her. They smiled as she walked in. "Learn anything?" Mia asked as she sat in her chair. "She does like him. She also says it means nothing since he is with you." The girls answered. "She better keep it that way." Mia spoke looking into the mirror. She wasn't worried really in the beginning but Kagome was getting older and with age she was growing into what others were saying a stunning young lady. Mia shook it off she was ten time as lovely and everything Sesshomaru would ever need.

Few months later:

Naraku was sitting at a desk when Ichiro walked in a large grin on his face. "I think I found your way in master." Ichiro spoke with a grin. He placed a piece of paper down on the table blood along the bottom. "Don't mind the blood he didn't want to give it up."

The paper read:

Welcoming the new Lord Sesshomaru Saturday the 25. We will have a small gathering because of the war. Come ready to welcome the young master into the world of being a Lord….

Naraku stopped reading he was just laughing they were still having a party with the war on. Reading more it spoke that too many Lords were already en route to the castle and with no way to stop them the party would be held. Naraku smiled as Ichiro stood.

"We have two weeks. Get the men we will need and we plan." Naraku spoke. Ichiro bowed and was gone.

Kagome was walking slowly to the gardens she was told about this party and her heart sank no way did she want to dress up. To then make it worse since she was part of Sesshoumaru's pack they had to do some kind of dance to welcome him to being a true Lord. Kagome walked outside and saw the dancing teacher. He was older and for some reason had it out for her.

"Come now Kagome we all know how much practice you need. You don't want to make the Lord look like a fool do we?" The demon spoke as Kagome took her place. "Never, let's get started." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru was walking with Mia, she was holding piles of papers with ideas on how the room should look to what robes should be worn. The two were walking when they came to the gardens. Sesshomaru stopped when he noticed the teacher picking on Kagome. "Mia don't you know him?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Kagome do the move again. To him it looked fine but yet the teacher didn't agree. "Oh him. He was the dance teacher at our school. He is the best and I want the best for you on your night." Mia answered. Sesshomaru felt bad for Kagome she was doing a good job but the teacher was just picking on her. Then the group started to walk off Kagome smiled then was gone. Sesshomaru smiled he knew where she was going. "Dear Mia. I think I need a break I trust you to make this night right." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to walk towards his office. "I will finish with the room plans then come see you." Mia spoke a smile on her face.

Kagome was at her desk about to put her head down when a chess board dropped in front of her. "We both need to play." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down. Kagome felt her heart jump but smiled these were the little times she lived for. Kagome took her first move. The two played game after game talking about things. "This party is a bad idea." Sesshomaru spoke as he moved a piece. "Not really." Kagome spoke as she jumped taking a rook. "You think that in the middle of a war throwing me a birthday party is a good idea?" Sesshomaru spoke thinking about his next move. "I think it will give the ones already looking at you a reason to fight harder. We are putting you up as a Lord now, a force to fight against Naraku and Ichiro. Your father is strong but he's not the one going out to fight you are." Kagome answered as she waited for her turn. "I guess I can see that. I just hate the idea of dressing up and then you guys having to learn that dance when you could be training." Sesshomaru spoke as he moved his king. "I like the idea we could have a moment to smile. A moment to act like young adults. I never have been to a dance like this. I think it will be fun." Kagome spoke.

"I hope you at lest you have a dress that looks like a miko." Mia spoke from the doorway. Kagome looked over at the Demon, not a hair out of place looking like she was a doll so pretty. "Well Miko do you own a dress that isn't cut up?" Mia asked she was not happy that she found Sesshomaru in her office.

Kagome turned red and Sesshomaru could read her thoughts before she remembered he could and stopped thinking. "Kagome will look fine in anything. Mia I take it you have a dress for this event." Sesshomaru spoke trying to get Mia off Kagome. "My dress has been made by the best of the dress makers in my village. Oh what about your robes?" Mia asked. "No….they are waiting downstairs for me to go through them." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome smiled as she felt Sesshoumaru's soul groan knowing what was coming next. "Come we should get going. You want to look your best come, come." Mia spoke as she started to pull Sesshomaru up. Kagome smiled as he left.

Kagome sat at her desk thinking about the dance and all the dresses she owned. Not one long enough for a dance she cut them all so she could move. Kagome sighed she would have to make one, it would be no way fancy but it would work. Kagome stood and went to find The Lady of the West she would know where the fabric was she could use. Kagome found the Lady with the Lord outside going over the barrier that was being placed for the party. "Excuse me?" Kagome spoke turning red. The Lady smiled as she turned to find Kagome. "Why Kagome how nice to see you. How can I help you?" The Lady spoke as The Lord turned as well. "I don't have a dress for the party…not one fit for this party. I was hoping to find some fabric and make a simple A-line dress." Kagome spoke trying not to mess with her hands as she talked. "Oh that won't do." The Lord spoke a smile on his face. "I agree dear. Now why would you make a dress when I have one that would look great on you?" The Lady spoke as she took Kagome's hand. "I couldn't …." Kagome couldn't get another word out as the couple dragged her down a long hall. Kagome stopped when the Lady walked into a room.

"Just go with it she won't take no as an answer she likes you and wants you to have this." The Lord spoke with a smile. A few minutes later the Lady was back with what Kagome could only call a gown made for a queen. It was long mostly light green with outlines of white. It was so pretty Kagome at first was afraid to touch it. Then Kagome took it tears rolling down her face. "Don't cry the gown is lovely but I think only you will make it gorgeous." The Lord spoke. Then Kagome was alone in her room looking at a gown that might give Mia a run for her money.

….

Naraku was standing in a large black robe as Ichiro was giving his orders.

"This mission is for one thing, to bring back Kagome. We will be in our places waiting orders. If told to fire you fire at the target given to you. Some have Sesshomaru, some Kikyo, some Sango, some Miroku, some Inuyasha, some Miroku and others Mia. Now if told to stand down do so and know you might get caught. All for our Lord!" Ichiro cried the last part and the small group cheered.

"Kagome must be taken with little to no fight from the Lord of the West you will be ended if you stray." Naraku spoke as he started to walk.

Ichiro smiled this was going to be a fun night. Kagura stood not far following she was to stay outside and wait for her orders.

…..

Kagome was working on her hair when Miroku walked in. He stopped when he saw his sister in the gown. "Wow." Miroku spoke. "Stop it." Kagome spoke as she finished putting up the last strain. "No really you look….this is weird to say…you look beautiful." Miroku spoke.

Kagome stood and for a moment looked like a goddess standing before Miroku. He smiled as Kagome hit him in the arm. "Thank the Lord and Lady otherwise I would look underdressed." Kagome spoke with a grin

..

Sesshomaru stood nervous as the room was waiting for the party to begin. Mia stood next to him in a long purple dress she had to match the white and purple robes he was wearing. He tried to smile but he remembered how hard the dance teacher was on Kagome and he felt the energy.

"She better do this right." Mia spoke under her breath as the doors opened.

Miroku and Sango walked in first the room nodding in approval of how they looked. Miroku in a black robe and Sango in a long silver dress. Inuyasha walked in next wearing his red fire rat robe and Kikyo in a matching red dress. Again the room nodded in approval. Then the room went silent Kagome who had to walk in next alone took everyone by surprise. She looked like a she walked on air in her dress the green making her eyes pop. Kagome smiled as she stood in the middle of the room.

"We welcome our pack leader as a Lord." Kagome spoke as she bowed then meet eye to eye with her partner. "I am blessed to have you as my pack." Sesshomaru answered.

The dance then started as Sesshomaru followed Kagome step for step, she flowed and he found his heart jump when she moved this way and that. He was in thought when it ended. He felt someone pull on his arm.

"She didn't fall but those moves were so stiff." Mia spoke as the room broke out in dance and talk. "Kagome is a warrior not a dancer." Sesshomaru spoke trying to find Kagome. He spotted her at her table sitting down he wished he could get over to her.

Kagome headed to her table being stopped here and there to hear how nice she looked for a change. Kagome finally found her chair and sat her sword in front of her the one thing that felt right in the room. Kagome was watching the room something was off. Kagome was sure it was just because there was a war outside but still something was off.

Sesshomaru was pulled and stopped at a small group of demons he went to school with. Mia was holding tight to his arm. A younger demon stood in the group she looked sad. "So Pinky I love the ring." Mia spoke to the sad looking girl. "Oh this…Jaken gave it to me….." Pinky stopped talking. "See Sesshomaru that is the kind of ring you give a girlfriend." Mia spoke not really thinking more than pushing what she wanted in a ring from him. "I am sorry Pinky. I was hoping he was off drunk in another village." Sesshomaru spoke remembering finding his friend dead. Pinky smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "Me too. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for going to find him. I was able to be there with his family when we placed him to rest. Also thank your miko for setting his soul free." Pinky spoke her voice breaking.

Mia was starting to get mad how did pointing out a ring turn into bringing Kagome into the light. "Pinky sweetie I think your mother is calling." Mia spoke fast as she then pulled Sesshomaru to another group. "You could have been nicer to her Mia. Pinky is still getting over Jaken" Sesshomaru spoke as Mia was pulling his hand. "At least she has that ring to remember how much he loved her." Mia spoke a little snappy. Sesshomaru pulled his arm free. He was not going to spend his party like this.

….

Kagome was standing at her table she could see her pack but something was off. "Faster than I thought." A voice spoke into Kagome's ear. Kagome was about to reach for her sword. "Do that and one of them will die I promise that." Naraku spoke as he took Kagome's arm.

Kagome finally could see the others and stopped so many, no way she could stop them all. "What do you want?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Naraku. "You. I want you to walk out of here with me. I won't hurt them. I will put on a show but they all will live. Reach for that sword and I promise one will die." Naraku spoke as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome could feel the danger and her heart was racing. "Promise me Ichiro won't hurt Sesshomaru, not on his birthday." Kagome spoke pulling her hand from her sword. "Why Kagome if I don't keep my end I have to fight the Lord of the West." Naraku answered.

Those words hit Kagome. She now knew what he needed her for and he wanted her alive to do it. "You can't beat him can you?" Kagome spoke a smile on her face. "Not yet but with your power I have the power." Naraku answered. "If you can use it. I will walk out of this room without a fight but I will never just give you my soul." Kagome answered back.

Kagome looked back Miroku was spinning Sango on the dance floor both looking so happy. Kikyo was sitting on Inuyasha's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. Kagome then found Sesshomaru he didn't look as happy as she wished but Mia was holding his hand he wasn't alone. Kagome turned back to Naraku. "Deal." Kagome started to follow Naraku out the door.

…

Ichiro saw his Lord walking out with Kagome and pulled his sword and landed in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved fast pulling Mia behind him. "I am hurt. How long have we been friends? No invite?" Ichiro spoke with a laugh. "Get out of here." Sesshomaru growled.

Ichiro pulled his sword back as he avoided a hit from the side. The weapon flew back to its owner as Miroku stood next to Sango. "You won't touch him Ichiro!" Sango yelled. Miroku pulled his soul as his power started to glow.

"Cute so they really think they are your pack." Ichiro laughed as he looked around as an arrow barely missed his arm. Kikyo was reloading as Inuyasha held his sword ready. "Come now Lord Sesshomaru what kind of pack is this?" Ichiro spoke laughing.

"One that can beat you." Sesshomaru spoke as she swung at his old friend. Ichiro moved as Sango pulled a danger and was coming at him. Inuyasha then was coming at him as well.

As the group was coming at Ichiro the Lady of the West started to glow as she was picking up on others now. The Lady was now calling for her barrier into action.

"I guess I am almost out of time. Thank you for your time." Ichiro spoke as he started to run.

Miroku looked around Kagome was nowhere in sight and then he noticed her sword still on her table.

…..

Kagome stood outside the castle as Naraku held her arm. No cries or screams her pack was safe for the night. Kagome then saw a light starting to grow. "The Lady is not happy." Kagome spoke as Ichiro appeared running fast. Kagome saw the barrier close as others were trapped inside. Kagome then heard voices calling for her.

"Time to go." Naraku spoke as he moved fast biting down on Kagome's neck. Kagome started to fall when she knew someone had caught her.

Ichiro appeared in time to grab Kagome as Kagura appeared. She tossed her feather into the air as her master and Ichiro climbed on. "Let us go home." Naraku spoke.

…..

As Ichiro was running off Sesshoumaru's brain was picking up something was wrong. "Kagome?" Miroku spoke. That's when a cold chill ran down the pack. The group took off after Ichiro as he was trying to out run the Lady of the West's barrier. He jumped as it formed. The pack hit the wall and saw Kagome falling and Ichiro picking her up. As he joined Naraku a demon appeared to pull a large feather out and using the wind started to take them away.

"KAGOME!" The group screamed.


	11. Spider Forest

Kagome woke to find she was in a room she did not know. Kagome looked at the ceiling it was coming back to her now. She went with Naraku to keep him from hurting any of her pack. Now she was inside his castle in a cell but a nice one. She was still in her gown and felt her heart sink she wanted to dance and now that might never happen.

…..

The Pack screamed but Kagome was gone the barrier was not coming down. Sesshomaru took off back to the dance hall to find three of Naraku's men did not make it out. They sat on the floor chained up.

"Where did he take her?" Sesshomaru spoke as he walked towards the men. "To his castle." One demon spoke. "Tell me how to find him?" Sesshomaru spoke as he reached for the demon. "Can't. His castle moves on its own. Plus once we were caught he took any power to find him away." The demon laughed.

Sesshomaru let the man fall he was spinning, Kagome was gone and he didn't do anything to save her. "How did he get her out of here?" Miroku's words brought Sesshomaru back.

"She walked out. We had enough men in here to have each of you targeted. If she had touched that sword one of you would be dead. He made a deal for your lives all she had to do was walk out without a fight." Another demon answered as he started to laugh.

"She saved all of you even your girlfriend. I bet you it will cost her, her own life but she almost looked like she was going to cry when she asked our master not to hurt you, not on your birthday." The third demon spoke as he started to laugh harder.

Sesshomaru felt his anger take over as he kicked the demon into the ground. "How dare you laugh at her." Sesshomaru felt it again he did nothing but Kagome gave it all to save them.

"Take them away." The Lord spoke finally as the pack stood in the emptied dance hall. The other guests were in their rooms safe and sound. Mia walked up and reached for Sesshomaru. "He ruined everything." Mia spoke about to wrap her hand around Sesshomaru. "Who cares about the party? Kagome saved you don't you care she might die?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled out of Mia's reach. "Why?! That girl is trouble look what having her around has done. I would never be a target if she never came here. You are starting to scare me with all this weakness." Mia spoke looking at the demon she loved. "This Sesshomaru is not weak. I have learned that power is not looking down on others." Sesshomaru spoke then walked out of the room.

Mia was in shock she was fighting with him. She should have been outside being told how her dress made her eyes shine but no she was left alone the demon she loved was off mad about some brat who was probably dead.

Midnight:

Sesshomaru was in a dream he knew that much. He remembered going to bed but never hitting the pillow. "Are you alright?" A voice asked making Sesshomaru turn fast.

The world around him was a cell, inside was a nice bed but no windows and the room was cold. Kagome was sitting on the bed looking at him.

"Kagome….you are still alive?" Sesshomaru spoke and asked. Kagome smiled. "For now. I was asleep looking for Miroku. I felt a light calling for me I followed it and then you showed up." Kagome spoke her face turning red a little.

Sesshomaru saw how pretty Kagome still looked. He wished he had danced with his miko before this hell. "I was worried about you. I guess with us being partners you could hear me." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down. "So he didn't kill you. Why?" Sesshomaru had to know he was sure Kagome was dead.

Kagome smiled again. "Turns out your father is harder to fight than he thought. I look better alive to gain power from for now." Kagome answered as she could feel that the Lord in front of her was upset. "Did you and Mia fight?" Kagome asked. "We got into it. She called me weak." Sesshomaru spoke unsure why he was telling her this. "She cares for you but does think humans are weak. Try to show her maybe she can be taught to understand." Kagome spoke as she felt her heart sink a little. "I will find you. Kagome I won't stop looking for you." Sesshomaru spoke looking ahead. "I know. If you don't get me back who else will you play chess with?" Kagome answered with a smile.

Sesshomaru was about to say more when he jolted awake. Someone was banging on his door. Sesshomaru got up and waited for a minute then opened the door to find Mia standing there in her night gown pissed. "Why was the door locked?" Mia asked. "I wanted to be alone. I will see you in the morning Mia." Sesshomaru then shut and locked the door. Mia felt her heart racing he was still mad.

The next day Miroku was in the garden he was upset trying to call to Kagome. He couldn't sleep and thought being in a place his sister loved would help call her. "She is not dead." Sesshoumaru's voice spoke making Miroku turn. "How do you know? He has wanted her soul since she was a child now he can have it." Miroku spoke trying not to cry. "I did fall asleep last night. She appeared thinking it was you. We talked, for now she is safe. He wants to beat my father but cannot. Kagome's soul power alive is much stronger than killing and taking her soul. He will try to use her alive for now." Sesshomaru spoke looking towards the gates. "We have to go looking for her." Miroku spoke. "That is the plan." Sesshomaru answered.

Mia was in her room going over what Sesshomaru was mad about. He was not seeing Kagome for what she was. Mia was about to scream when there was a knock on the door. Mia opened the door to find Sesshomaru. "Mia I need you to be safe. You will be going home today." Sesshomaru spoke not moving. "I don't want to go home. I want to be here with you." Mia spoke looking at Sesshomaru. "I have to go find her and I won't be here to protect you. Your father can do that for me." Sesshomaru answered. "No. I will be here and wait till you come back." Mai answered as she slammed the door. Sesshomaru shook his head Mia was not thinking about this war she was acting like a child.

Inuyasha was looking at a map when Kikyo walked in. "So this castle will be full of demons who have eaten the souls of others. How are we even going to have a chance?" Kikyo spoke as she saw Kagome's sword on the table. "We have to try. Kagome would, she did." Inuyasha spoke thinking about how Kagome didn't even think twice when she made this deal with Naraku.

Sango and Miroku walked in next, Miroku looked pale and tired. "Any luck?" Sango asked as she walked over. Miroku stopped and looked at the sword. "She could have killed him." Miroku spoke looking at the sword. "We both know I would rather you all live." Kagome answered. Kagome was now standing in front of Miroku. "How…." Kagome smiled at Miroku trying to speak. "You feel asleep. I have been waiting for you brother. You need to sleep. Sesshomaru was telling you the truth I am alive for now. I know I have a chance for a while and that is good." Kagome spoke as she hugged her brother. "Be strong little one." Miroku spoke as his sister faded.

Sesshomaru walked in as Inuyasha was about to wake Miroku. "Let him sleep he has been looking for her for some time let him be with her a while longer." Sesshomaru spoke then walked over to the map. "The trail from that wind demon leads into the spider forest we will start there." Sesshomaru spoke.

…

Kagome was fallowing two snake demons to a room she called the lab. Kagome walked in and Ichiro took her hand. He walked his sword ready to a small box. Kagome was pushed in. Kagome closed her eyes as she saw Naraku walk in. "We are going to try again." Naraku spoke as a gas filled the box. Kagome started to cough as the world was getting blurry. Naraku reached out and touched the box and a small spark hit Kagome pulling a light into his hands. Naraku then moved fast hitting the wall. The whole castle shook. Naraku smiled then stopped as the light was cutting the blood flow to his hand. Naraku sent the light back. "I need to use it longer the gas still is not strong enough." Naraku spoke as he started to walk out. "Put her to bed Ichiro." Naraku ordered as he walked out.

Naraku walked into his room a demon was waiting for him. "My path is clear." Naraku spoke as the demon was holding a small ball. "For now…I must warn you about falling into the other path." The demon spoke. "Do not push your luck. I still do not believe you have seen me fall demon." Naraku spoke as he sat down. "I have. You came to me in a dream in the hopes of changing your path. I am only doing what I was ordered by you master." The demon spoke. "If you see something worth my time come to me then." Naraku ordered then sent the demon on his way.

…

Sesshomaru sat at a fire night in the spider forest. It was darken than any other forest and the fire also kept nightmares at bay. Miroku was reading over scrolls while Sango was holding a small danger. Kikyo was laying in Inuyasha's lap both in deep thought.

"She is alone….even if we save her." Sango was thinking. Sango had been thinking about this for a while. Miroku knew Sango cared about him more than just partners and Kikyo and Inuyasha were one step away from being married. Kagome just had friends and her brother. Those are nice things to have but to know that there is one person who thinks about you above all others is something she just doesn't have.

Sesshomaru was watching the fire as he remembered the party and how in a moment Kagome was gone just liked that. He was off doing something he hated when he could have been talking to her. Would she still be with them if he had done what he wanted?

"I think we are getting close." Miroku spoke as he looked around. "What makes you think that?" Sango asked. "I feel a clearing and in this forest there should be no clearings." Miroku answered.

Sesshomaru looked around the forest was going silent. "We should get going no time to waste then." Sesshomaru spoke as the pack started to walk.

…..

Kagome was in her room when the door opened. Ichiro was standing in the doorway. "I think they found us. Not sure how but I was told to come get you." Ichiro spoke as he stood there. Kagome wasn't sure why Ichiro was being nice to her, he was nice all the times she would fight back he would stop her but never was he cruel about it. Kagome walked over and followed Ichiro. She knew fighting him was a bad idea she was deep inside the castle and there was no way she would make it out.

Kagome walked till she saw the box. "Time to test out my power." Naraku spoke and pushed Kagome into the box. Kagome felt a fear rush over her as the gas started to overtake her. "Now let us welcome the pack." Naraku started to walk as the box followed. The gas filled the box and slowly Kagome's eyes started to close. "Run." Kagome spoke as she slumped against the wall of the box.

Sesshomaru could see the castle sitting where trees once stood. He felt the cold aura coming through as the pack stood next to him weapons ready. "Do you think they know we are here?" Kikyo asked.

The doors burst open at her words Naraku was walking forwards with a small army behind him. All eyes feel on the box following him the one with a passed out Kagome inside.

"Kagome!?" Miroku spoke his heart stopped. "Don't worry monk the girl is still alive. I have made this box and the weeks she has been with me I think I can now use her power." Naraku spoke with a smile.

The box stopped and Naraku reached over touching the box. The pack watched as small shocks started to hit Kagome's body. Then a light started to cover Naraku.

"You monster. You are hurting her." Miroku spoke as he watched his sister's body twitch. "You won't get away with this." Sesshomaru spoke as he felt Kagome's soul cry out in pain.

Naraku smiled as Ichiro pulled his sword. "Ichiro keep him busy I want to test out this power." Naraku spoke.

Ichiro nodded as he rushed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled his sword to block the attack but that was all he was doing. Ichiro was moving fast and all Sesshomaru could do for the moment was keep his at bay. Naraku rushed past him and towards the pack. Miroku pulled Sango out of the way as Naraku glowed with Kagome's power.

Naraku kicked Inuyasha as he came at him and landed on Kikyo. "Kagome's power will be enough to end you little girl." Naraku spoke as a light started to glow from Naraku's hands and Kikyo screamed.

Kagome was lost in a fog she felt auras she was missing but the lights were beating hard like they were fighting. Kagome felt her heart skip that had to mean….he was using her. Kagome was afraid he was going to hurt her friends. Kagome could feel something he was hurting someone and was using her to do it. "I have to wake up." Kagome spoke tears running down her face.

Kagome woke screaming as Kikyo fell to the ground her heart stopped. Naraku turned as Kagome pulled her power back. "How are you awake? Not that it matters." Naraku spoke looking down at Kikyo. Inuyasha tackled Naraku off Kikyo. "What have you done!?" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome was still trapped in the box and she was shaking Kikyo needed help. Kagome placed her hands on the box and screamed.

Sesshomaru was fighting hard when Kikyo screamed he watched her fall as Naraku was using Kagome's soul to kill her. Then Kagome woke up and he felt it Kagome was trying to think of a way to save Kikyo. "She won't win this. Kagome is nothing but his tool and when she is no longer useful she will die." Ichiro spoke with a laugh. Then Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru knew what needed to be done. With all he had he kicked Ichiro to the ground and ran to the box he placed his hand down and Kagome's soul jumped into him.

"Save her!" Kagome screamed from inside. Sesshomaru ran to Kikyo who was pale and still. He placed a hand over Kikyo's heart. Kagome sent part of her soul to Kikyo. "How are you using her? Only I can use that box." Naraku cried as he moved to avoid Inuyasha's sword. "Kagome is more powerful than you will ever get to use. Sango keep him off Kikyo." Sesshomaru ordered as he let Kagome work.

Kagome reached and touched Kikyo's soul weak and scared. "Time to come back." Kagome spoke. Kikyo opened her eyes and could see Kagome. "I am so sorry." Kagome spoke. "It's not your fault…you came to help me." Kikyo spoke. "We both came. I told you that Sesshomaru was a good leader." Kagome spoke weak now.

Ichiro got to the box he could see Kagome's body going pale. "Time to choose Sesshomaru, let her keep going and die or give her back to my master." Ichiro spoke as he moved the box back to the castle gates.

Sesshomaru felt it Kagome was dying with her soul with him. He closed his eyes so his soul could find hers. "Kagome…you cannot die." Sesshomaru spoke pulling her away from Kikyo." "She is still weak and needs…" Sesshomaru who was sad stopped her. "I will get her back to my mother. I will keep them safe for now. Please do not die." Sesshomaru spoke his words shaking. "Save them promise me." Kagome spoke turning to face her partner. "I promise. I will get you back too." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome's soul rushed back to her body. Kagome started to cough and holding her heart the pain was blinding. Naraku broke free running back to his gates. Inuyasha was about to follow when a hand grabbed him. "We have to get Kikyo home. Kagome got her heart to restart but she is not out of danger yet." Sesshomaru spoke. "What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked back and saw Ichiro pull Kagome out of the box he was holding her softly like he cared for her almost. "We come back with a better plan. I made her a promise and I will keep it." Sesshomaru spoke as he picked Kikyo up. Sango and Miroku ran to join the group as the gates started to close. "We were so close." Miroku spoke. "No we not even close. Kagome is still lost to us." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to run.

…..

Kagome woke in her cell but she was not alone. "How did he do that?" Naraku asked as he stood from the dark corner. "He did nothing. I did it." Kagome answered as tears ran down her face. "That box is mine no one else can use it." Naraku spoke as he moved fast and hit Kagome across the face. "Remember this you are mine now." Naraku spoke as Kagome was holding her jaw. "No." Kagome spoke through the pain. "We will see." Naraku spoke and walked out.

Kagome laid down her body shaking she needed sleep.

…

Sesshomaru arrived home screaming for healers. Kikyo was taken from him while the Lord and Lady came out. Sesshomaru was just standing there for a minute. "Son?" The Lord spoke. "I had to leave her….she felt so bad that it was her power that stopped Kikyo's heart in the first place. I made her a promise that I would save them today. I have to get stronger if I want to save her." Sesshomaru spoke as the world was moving around him.

Mia came running and grabbed Sesshomaru. "I was so worried that you would have been hurt." Mia spoke as she held onto her love. "Mia…I am fine." Sesshomaru spoke then got free and went to his room. He sat there and thought one thing as his eyes started to close. "Let me find her."

…

Kagome knew it was a dream but it was not her dream she was looking around when someone pulled her into his arms. "I am sorry we had to leave you." Sesshomaru spoke as he held Kagome. Kagome felt her face go red she let her head lay on Sesshoumaru's chest. "I understand." Kagome spoke as they stood no words just two souls.

Kagome finally pulled back. "I am losing to him. He can use my power longer before I can get it back. You have to…" Kagome stopped when Sesshomaru reached out and touched her jaw. "What happened?" Sesshomaru asked he could see the bruise forming. "He hit me. I guess he thinks it will make me work better." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru felt it a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. He was pissed that someone touched the girl before him. He wanted to hold her again but Kagome was fading. "Keep them safe." Kagome spoke before she was gone.


	12. A Loss

Kagome used her aura and tossed a snake demon across the room. The snake was out cold as two more were trying to corner Kagome. Ichiro stood in the doorway watching as Kagome's hair fell in her face she was getting stronger and she was beautiful. Naraku appeared as Kagome's barrier shot out again.

"Okay Kagome time for sport is over I have plans today." Naraku spoke his arms grew into tentacles and took hold of Kagome. Kagome was trying to burn the tentacles but Naraku moved fast and tossed her into the box. Kagome hit the side hard her arm taking the hit. Kagome cried out a little as the box started to move.

Ichiro walked next to the box as Naraku walked ahead of them. Kagome was fighting the gas as it started to fill around her. "Fighting only hurts you more. Give in Kagome." Ichiro spoke as Kagome started to shake. "No. I won't stop, I will fight just like my family before me…even if I die I won't give in." Kagome passed out.

Naraku walked outside facing a large castle he smiled as he saw the Lord standing there. "Leave this place." The Lord spoke and Ichiro felt bad for an old friend.

…

Mia was sitting and eating when The Lord of the West walked in. He looked sad as he walked for Mia. "Mai we need to talk." The Lord spoke something was wrong. Mia stood and followed the Lord outside where it was quite. "Mia I got word from your Uncle…..Naraku appeared…Mia I am afraid your father is dead." The Lord spoke.

Mia screamed as she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru appeared and scooped her up. "Mia….I am so sorry." Sesshomaru spoke as he had heard his father's words. "What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku appeared saying he needed to test out his new power. I think more would be dead but your cousin Myoga said that when he was about to come for him and the rest of the family he froze like something inside him had taken hold. He fell to the ground and Ichiro took him away." The Lord spoke.

"My father is dead….did he use her to kill him?" Mia asked. Sesshomaru felt it Mia was going to blame Kagome. "I don't know the box Sesshomaru told us about was not seen but I would guess he was using her." The Lord answered. "You still want to save her. I have lost my father and he will come for yours. Sesshomaru you must kill her to stop this." Mia spoke tears falling down her face. "No. Kagome is being used and is hurt. I will bring her home and stop Naraku." Sesshomaru answered.

Mia was hurt she moved fast and slapped Sesshomaru across the face. "You are weak and that is why my father is dead and that is why we will lose this war!" Mia screamed and ran off. "Give her time the grief is speaking." The Lord spoke to his son. "Yes but soon she will have others on her side calling for Kagome's life I cannot have that." Sesshomaru spoke standing.

…

Kagome sat in her cell tears running down her face. The Lord of the South was dead and she couldn't stop it. Kagome felt her heart ache as the memory wouldn't leave her. Kagome was lost in her sadness that she didn't realize Ichiro was there till he touched her.

"You need to eat." Ichiro spoke looking to the side. "She was your friend once. How could you let him die?" Kagome spoke looking at the ground. "Those I know will die in this war. He could have let the village go and he would be alive." Ichiro answered. "We both know that is why he was a great Lord. He cared for his villages all of them like family and the human village was no different." Kagome spoke tears running down her face. "Either way looks like you won't be going home. At this point they will calling for your head." Ichiro spoke with a forced laugh. Kagome felt her heart stop for a minute was that true did this mean she couldn't go home.

"Eat miko my master needs you." Ichiro spoke as he walked out.

Kagome rolled over and closed her eyes all she wanted was to be home and now that seemed to be a dream. Kagome was in a flower field as she dreamed. "Never to go home." Kagome spoke to the flowers.

"I thought I told you I was coming back for you." Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru as he spoke.

Kagome fell to the floor bowing. "Please forgive me…I tried I swear I tried." Kagome started to cry and she was begging for forgiveness. Sesshomaru felt a part of him break at the site of the girl before him. She looked weak and her arm was bruised.

"I do not blame you. I know how hard you try to fight back. I have talked to the Lord's brother the new Lord. He says if it wasn't for you the village would be gone too. He thinks if you had known he was in the blast zone you would have saved him but you could not see you were trapped inside the monster. Kagome you look like you are not eating. Please tell me you are being feed?" Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down next to Kagome.

"I cannot seem to eat. I see him dead before me it was the first thing I saw once I broke free. He was burned his soul fading. I wanted to save him but I was trapped in that box. Please tell her I wanted to save him." Kagome spoke.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a hug. "She will not listen. We know, the pack is behind you and we will bring you home." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome started to just cry.

"I am so alone. Ichiro tries to be nice but that scares me more than Naraku. I just want to be home…" Kagome spoke as she started to fade.

Sesshomaru woke in his room alone. He thought about how Kagome looked and he knew he had to find her soon. He was about to close his eyes when the door opened. There stood Mia eyes red. "I need you." Mia spoke through her tears. Sesshomaru felt guilty and let Mia into the bed. He couldn't tell her now that his feelings for her were changing he would just have to wait a little longer.

….

Kagome woke to the smell of breakfast in her room. Kagome walked over and took a bite her heart ached but the food did make her feel warm for a moment. Kagome would fight she would keep fighting till she had nothing left. Kagome made a promise she would end Naraku for everything he had done and all the plans he had in the future.


	13. I want to go home

Sesshomaru sat in his office going over report after report. Going after Naraku was proving harder than he had hoped. Naraku was one step ahead of him each time and he just couldn't get close enough to get Kagome. Sesshomaru stopped when he could hear voices down the hall.

"Maybe he wants to bring her back to face Lady Mia. I bet he will lock her up and lose the key." A voice spoke.

Sesshomaru felt his anger Kagome was a target it wasn't her fault she as being used. Sesshomaru was about to get another report when Mia walked in. "Time for lunch." Mia spoke as she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood he was trying to get Mia strong again so that when he told her his new feelings she could take it.

…

Kagome was in her cell thinking when the door opened. Kagome sat up as Naraku attacked wrapping his hands around her neck. "You must break that is it, I know it. I will have the power to destroy the Lord of the West." Naraku spoke. Kagome tried to pull the hands off her when Naraku tossed her hard into the wall. Kagome felt her wrist break. Kagome was trying to get up when Naraku was on her again. "When I am done you won't be able to stop me." Naraku spoke as he started to hit Kagome against the wall. Kagome tried to fight but soon took too many hits. Kagome was out cold.

Kagome woke later on the floor of her cell she felt off. Kagome moved and felt a pain in her wrist but then she noticed her clothes were ripped as if… she froze did he rape her? Kagome moved slow as fear was taking over. Kagome made it to her bed and burst into tears, she could feel that a part of her was stolen.

Outside Ichiro could hear Kagome crying and walked into the office were the time demon was having what looked like a panic attack.

"Master I told you not to do this. I warned you that it would lead to her power." The demon spoke. "I want her power plus as long as we keep Sesshomaru from falling for her she won't be as strong right?" Naraku asked. "I don't know the ball is grey I cannot see what will happen now." The demon answered. Naraku started to walk away. "Then if it is no different than before I have no real use for you." Naraku spoke never giving the demon a chance to answer when a tentacle ripped through his chest.

"He could have been useful." Ichiro spoke as the soul entered his master. "No matter how many times he may change things mine and Kagome's path are the same, so no he is not useful." Naraku spoke as he started to walk out of the room. "Keep being nice to her. I need a friendly face if this plan fails." Naraku spoke as he left the room. Ichiro was alone thinking how being nice to that miko meant anything.

….

Sesshomaru was in his office when there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru looked up to find Kikyo she was trying to smile. "You will help her right?" Kikyo asked. Sesshomaru was taken back as he had been looking for Kagome every day. "I am looking for her." Sesshomaru answered.

Tears started to roll down Kikyo's face. "No if something bad happened to her will you help her? Something has happened. When she healed me, brought me back she left a part of her with me to keep me going. That part is screaming now…..something has happened to hurt her soul." Kikyo spoke slow hopping the Lord would not think she was losing it.

Sesshomaru heard the words and a part of him felt a fear so deep it was worse than when Mia was taken. "I won't leave her. I will be here for her." Sesshomaru answered. Kikyo smiled. "Good a miko whose soul is screaming cannot heal with friends alone." Kikyo spoke before walking away. "What can make a soul scream?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

….

Kagome sat on her bed her soul screaming as her mind raced. She was raped she could still be pure she just had to get away before it happened again. Kagome took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Staying here would be better than facing them now." Ichiro spoke from the door. "I don't think so." Kagome answered without looking up. "Come on we could be partners you would just have to lend power to him. Doing that I could ask him to back off you in other ways." Ichiro spoke and Kagome looked up. "You don't get it? I am not going to help him. I hate him and I hate you. You killed Kanna and given a chance you would kill me too just for fun. I will get home and when I do I will help Sesshomaru crush you!" Kagome yelled feeling her soul calm.

"Cute. (Laughing) You will come crying back if you do make it home. An un-pure demon miko has no place but in this castle." Ichiro spoke walking out.

Kagome tossed a glass after Ichiro watching it shatter against the door as it closed. Kagome felt the tears rolling down her face. He was wrong her pack would be there for her. She was no evil demon and she was still pure in a way. Kagome laid her head down as sleep took over.

Few days later:

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to find she was not in her cell. Kagome looked around with one eye to see she was in a room at the top of the castle. Kagome heard a voice coming closer. "I must have you once more." Naraku spoke coming closer.

Kagome saw a flash outside it was raining and then she saw it the Castle of the West it was within reach. Kagome was shaking her wrist was still broken but that was not going to stop her. Naraku moved closer and Kagome moved fast. Kagome was up taking Naraku by surprise and kicked him hard to ground. Kagome moved hitting point after point. Naraku fought back cutting her on the side but Kagome hit one more point and he was unable to move. "I am not a tool." Kagome spoke then ran to the window.

Kagome opened the window the cold wind and ran hit her right away. Kagome didn't care as she climbed out and slid down the roof. She started to move too fast and tried to grab the gutter but missed and fell to the ground. Kagome tossed her barrier and landed not as hard but still rolled to a stop outside the walls of the dark castle. Kagome got up and ran knowing it she didn't have long and she still had to reach home.

Ichiro woke to the cries of his master. He ran into his room to find him on the floor unable to move. "She is running towards the Castle of the West. I didn't know we were so close. Bring her back." Naraku ordered.

As Ichiro went to follow healers entered to start helping Naraku. Ichiro felt a stone in his gut this could end badly for them tonight.

..

Kagome could see the castle walls and she wanted so bad to yell but she knew with the rain and wind that was a waste. Kagome then felt a pressure on her back as she was sent flying into the mud. "This is a good try but time to get back." Ichiro spoke as Kagome was rolling as he went to stomp on her. "I won't go back!" Kagome cried as she got up her wrist screaming in pain as she had to use both hands to get up.

Kagome moved as Ichiro swung at her again. Kagome kicked him in the back sending him into the mud. Kagome pulled her aura from deep inside she was going to fight with everything she had. Ichiro got up as he pulled his sword. He knew Kagome would fight but with no real weapon he had the upper hand.

Kagome moved as the sword came at her. Kagome slipped as the rain started to pick up and the sword crossed her back. Kagome wanted to cry but held it in and moved her back now bleeding. "I will take you back cut up, whatever it takes to get you back." Ichiro spoke as he came at Kagome again. Kagome waited and the moved knocking Ichiro into the mud hitting a group of rocks. Ichiro stood his face now bleeding. "Call for your pack they cannot hear you in this rain but why not try?" Ichiro laughed.

Kagome got ready to fight as her soul screamed out. "Help me get home like you promised."

Sesshomaru woke with a start. He was dreaming of colors when a voice spoke to him. "Help me get home like you promised. " Sesshomaru could hear the rain outside but something else….he waited and then heard it again like someone was running in mud. Sesshomaru moved over Mia and ran outside in just his pants. The thunder crashed as more lighting lit the sky. Sesshomaru moved outside and up onto the wall. He scanned the area when movement caught his eyes. He looked as lighting lit the sky again. It was Kagome and Ichiro fighting.

Sesshomaru knew it was Kagome who called him. "I will keep my promise." Sesshomaru thought as he ran on the wall the rain keeping him from being noticed.

Kagome took another hit and hit a tree her arm hitting wrong snapping it. Kagome did cry out this time. "One arm broken in two places you have no chances now." Ichiro spoke. Kagome slid down the tree her body tired. Ichiro was coming placing his sword away and picking up a rock. "One good hit and then we will be gone." Ichiro spoke. "I was thinking the same thing." Sesshomaru spoke as he punched Ichiro hard in the jaw sending him into the mud.

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing there his eyes looking sad. Ichiro got back up getting ready to pull his sword. "Oh I don't think so." Sesshomaru spoke turning fast his claws open. Ichiro had to move as the poison was bright on the Lord's nails. Sesshomaru moved pulling Kagome off the ground and in one jump was gone over the wall.

Sesshomaru landed and Kagome let a small cry lose. "I will…." Kagome cut him off. "I need my brother…he needs to come with us. Please." Kagome spoke her back still bleeding, he side dry but red. Sesshomaru didn't want to waste the time but picked Kagome up avoiding the cut on her back. He walked down the hall then placed Kagome on her feet. Sesshomaru then pounded his fist against the door.

Miroku came to the door about to yell when he saw Kagome. "Kagome….you came back." Miroku rushed to Kagome then stopped short as he saw her cuts. "We need to get her to the healers." Sesshomaru spoke as he picked Kagome back up.

They walked Kagome barely awake to the healers. The healer on duty was a Mouse demon who glared at the human girl on the table. "Go get my mother." Sesshomaru spoke. "Your…" The Mouse demon started to say. "Go get the Lady of the West." Sesshomaru spoke turning looking the healer in the eyes. The demon ran out not sure what was going on with the Lord.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw her brother and Sesshomaru sitting there. "Before they come back we need to talk…you need to know…before I come back to the pack." Kagome had tears falling but she took a deep breath. "The things I have done….that was done using my power I have to try to make peace with those left behind. Also…..I was….was…..Naraku raped me." Kagome couldn't speak any more.

Miroku scooped up his sister tears filling his eyes. He had no words as he could remember his father talking to those like her. Sesshomaru was frozen remembering Kikyo speaking of her soul screaming. This act would cause her soul to scream. "How dare he." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome felt love in the room she wasn't hated or seen as un-pure to the two people who meant the world to her. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry in her brothers arms. "We will get through this Kagome." Miroku spoke holding his sister.

Sesshomaru stood he felt her soul screaming in pain but also fear of being sent away. Sesshomaru made a promise in his head that he would help her through this.


	14. A meeting and a shadow

Kagome walked slowly through the halls of the castle. Miroku was asleep she told him to rest. Kagome had to face those around her sometime. Kagome was walking when two bodies stopped in front of her. They were older demons standing there looking at her.

"You are Kagome?" One looking like a lion asked. Kagome nodded. "How dare you come back. You have any idea what you have done?" The other spoke he was big with a hard shell of a body. "I will face them and ask…" Kagome was stopped when the Lion demon slapped her across the face. "You should be waiting in a cell till they come. Mia has to watch you walk free when her father lies in the ground." The Lion spoke as Kagome held her face.

Kagome wanted to run she wanted to cry but she was lost. The Larger demon was moving in ready to hit her when someone appeared before her. "You dare hit my miko? You think you can do as you wish in my father's castle?!" Sesshomaru growled as he held the larger demon's hand. The two were in shock. "My Lord she killed Mia's father the love of your life." The Lion spoke. "No she was in a box asleep as a monster took her power by force. She would never attack him if she was awake. You touch her again and I will make sure you face my father." Sesshomaru spoke letting go of the demon. The two walked away speaking low. "She will one day face Mia and then she will learn." They spoke turning a corner.

Kagome was fighting tears when a hand touched her face. "Kagome are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded she wanted to run but Sesshomaru took her hand. "Come you need to eat." Sesshomaru spoke pulling Kagome to the dining hall.

Mia was sitting with her ladies when Sesshomaru walked in with Kagome. The room went silent as eyes moved from Kagome to Mia. Kagome looked up and saw Mia watching her. "You did nothing wrong walk Miko." Sesshomaru spoke as he pushed Kagome a little. Kagome walked up to the food looking for something that looked good.

Sesshomaru was right behind Kagome when he felt Kagome's soul move. He realized he was pushing her too hard. Sesshomaru moved as he felt it Kagome was not ready. Kagome fainted and started to fall. Sesshomaru was there catching her before she hit the ground. He picked her up and turned to find Mia. "That girl should be locked up till the trial." Mia spoke looking down on the girl. "Knock it off Mia. Kagome is punishing herself enough for something she didn't do." Sesshomaru spoke looking at Mia.

Mia was in shock he should be on her side he should hate the girl he was holding. Mia was afraid that she was losing him. "We will see, my uncle will be here this afternoon I will ask him what he plans on doing." Mia spoke anger on her voice as she walked out.

…..

The Lord of the West sat going over the next day's meeting. He was not calling it a trial he was looking for what those attacked wanted to do with Kagome. Kagome wanted to face them she asked him to do this. The Lord looked five villages were attacked then the Lord of the South was killed. The Lord sighed this was something he wanted to get past but would they blame Kagome.

Kagome woke in her room a plate of food waiting for her. Kagome wanted to be stronger but it was like a shadow was watching her.

…

The next day the castle was filled with those going to talk at the meeting and others hoping to get a say in. Mia was sitting outside when Myoga appeared. "Cousin you came too?" Mia asked looking at her cousin. "Father asked that I come. You know that though you are coming you won't speak." Myoga spoke looking at the girl he once fallowed. "I was told. I was mad but since you are here…"Mia was cut off. "I won't be speaking for you. Mia you need to find peace with Kagome she is not against you. I am going to speak of what happened and how I feel." Myoga spoke Mia was now in his face. "He was your uncle! He should be avenged!" Mia was screaming. "Then find the right person Mia." Myoga spoke back. Mia wanted to hit her cousin but waited she would speak she knew it.

Kagome was standing in front of the doors to the large hall she was shaking when a hand touched her shoulder. "Did you really think you were doing this alone?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome smiled at him. "I am the…" Kagome was cut off. "You are my partner if I had been better maybe things would have been different." Sesshomaru spoke as the two walked into the room.

Soon the room was filled as Kagome stood in the middle Sesshomaru right next to her. The Lord and Lady of the West stood. "We have come here so that Kagome can hear from those attacked by Naraku while she was trapped with him. I will only hear from those who saw what happened and take from those people what if anything needs to be done.

A monk and a younger lady walked up first. "I am a monk from a village Naraku attacked. This is my daughter. We saw Naraku coming and Ichiro. With them a small box followed and inside asleep was Kagome. I had the village run and hide my daughter did not listen. I was able to fight Naraku for a while then he reached for the box. It was like lighting in a bottle as it hit Kagome over and over. Then a grey light grew around Naraku. I was hit by a tentacle and I was cut open. Naraku was stronger by stealing power. I was sure after a time I was going to die. Then Naraku turned to go after my daughter speaking of her soul. That is when Kagome screamed from inside the box. Naraku froze turned purple like his breathe was taken from him. He hit the floor and Ichiro had to come to him. Kagome was trying to move but the box was picked up and taken away. I would have died but the light changed from grey to blue. Kagome left her power long enough to heal me. Kagome was used but because of her I am alive. Thank you Kagome." The monk spoke his daughter ran and hugged Kagome. "Thank you." The girl spoke.

Kagome was in shock there was no hate. The rest of the villages had similar stories. The last villager spoke when a man stood. "Kagome is a menace we should have her locked up. Naraku can use her so easily we are in danger." The man spoke Mia smiled he was loyal to her. The Lord stood. "Were you there the day Naraku attacked?" He asked the man looked at him. "No. Look at her she is not strong her power is a joke." The man spoke. "I see. Sit down." The Lord spoke.

Kagome watched the new Lord of the South walk up with his son. He stood then as everyone was waiting for him to chew Kagome out he smiled. "You didn't know he was in the blast did you?" The Lord spoke. Kagome turned pale. "No." Kagome spoke voice weak. "I thought so. I didn't even know Kagome was there till I heard her scream when my brother was on the floor. Naraku was fighting my brother hard but even with the stolen power he couldn't hurt him. He was getting mad and turned to the village. I think you were waking up and my brother knew it. He hid his aura when he ran into the village do you know why?" The Lord asked. "The child." Kagome spoke remembering now. "The one who would have been hit. You were able to protect the homes but not anyone outside. He covered the child for he was a good Lord." The Lord of the South spoke. Myoga walked forward. "He told us to save you. Those where his last words to me and my father. Please know we do not blame you." Myoga spoke.

Kagome was crying as the room was buzzing those who were loyal to Mia were pissed. Kagome felt a fire in her and looked up to the Lord of the West. "Let her speak. If she does not get it out it will only cause her pain." Kagome spoke no longer feeling like she was evil. "I see. Mia." The Lord spoke as Mia walked forward.

Mia looked at Kagome the girl was plain and yet she was seen as special. "You are the reason he is dead. Your birth is the reason this war is happening. You should just die. I see nothing special in you and one day everyone else will see it too." Mia spoke then started to walk away. "I am sorry he died. I woke and saw the blast I had time to protect the homes but I did not see him. When I saw him I wanted to save him I was trying but Ichiro stopped me." Kagome stopped when Mia ran to be face to face with her. "If that Monk had let you die Ichiro would still be here too." Mia spoke he body about to move. "That is enough Mia." Sesshomaru spoke. Mia looked up and then walked off.

The Lord stood he had heard enough. "Kagome is not at fault. She was a victim as much as those in the villages and the late Lord of the South. Kagome you are free to do what you see fit." The Lord spoke.

The next few days went slow as Kagome was gaining the strength to be outside her room. Those who came to speak had gone home but many who hated her still were inside the castle. Kagome was also starting to feel like the shadow was not all in her head.

Kagome was outside in the garden she was tired and before she knew it she was asleep. Kagome smiled as the garden in her dream was calm but then she felt a hand on her back. "I won't let you get away that easily Kagome." Kagome turned as Naraku stood there. Kagome felt it the shadow it was no shadow. "Looks like they hate you. Now what would happen if they found out about the other thing?" Naraku spoke with a smile. Kagome tried to move but Naraku was on her hands around her neck. "Mine. This power will can only be mine." Naraku spoke as Kagome started to cry out.

Kagome woke with a start Miroku holding her. "Kagome you are safe. Kagome it was just a dream." Miroku was speaking as Kagome looked in the shadows and there smiling at her was Naraku. "No a nightmare." Kagome spoke closing her eyes.


	15. Remove the shadows

Kagome was in her office her eyes had large bags and she felt slow. Kagome was tired even though she was going to bed. Kagome was trying to read a book when a chess set landed in front of her. "You barely can focus on the words. Now playing chess you don't need to use those eyes as much." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled up a chair. Kagome smiled as she could see Sesshomaru was trying to be a better partner. Kagome moved her pawn as Sesshomaru watched her.

"I heard from Miroku you are having nightmares. Why not talk to this Sesshomaru about it?" Sesshomaru asked as he was planning his move. "I was trying to find a way how to tell you. The nightmares are there when I sleep but I see him when I am awake too." Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru placed a knight down.

Sesshomaru looked up "him" what did she mean. "What are you trying to say I am here to help but you have to trust me." Sesshomaru spoke. "Naraku…he is there when I sleep and attacks me. When I am awake I see him in the shadows watching me smiling as if I never got away." Kagome spoke tears falling down her cheek. Sesshomaru reached out before he knew it was wiping the tears away. "You made it home and he is just playing with your mind." Sesshomaru spoke.

Mia walked in to find Sesshomaru touching Kagome's cheek. She felt her anger and wanted to scream but she didn't want to fight with Sesshomaru again. "I was looking for you." Mia spoke holding her voice calm. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her. "You found me." He spoke. "I was hoping we could go for lunch. We have been fighting a lot and I want to be with you." Mia spoke her voice holding. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes, yes they were fighting but that was because not matter what he said she got mad at him.

"That sounds like it would be nice. God Lord Sesshomaru our game can wait." Kagome spoke breaking the silence. Sesshomaru didn't want to go but Kagome's soul wanted him to go thinking it would be good for him. "I am hungry. Kagome make sure you eat soon too." Sesshomaru spoke as he left the room.

Kagome was alone again and she was about to move the chess board when a laugh made her stop. Kagome looked up to a dark corner of the room. Naraku stood there a large smile on his face. "They are using you. No one here really cares, as long as you can give them power to fight me you are safe. Come back we can show this world what you really are." Naraku spoke a smile on his face. "I am not a monster. I am not like you. I am cared for here. My brother, my pack they care for me." Kagome spoke her heart racing. "Yes you say that but what about some to love you. Ichiro could…..I mean he wasn't too happy with me with the whole rape thing. I could see him caring for you. Now isn't that what you want?" Naraku spoke standing against the wall. "Not from Ichiro! Everyone wants to be loved…..I might never have that but I have people around me who care for me like family and that is enough." Kagome spoke standing her aura growing bright again. "Okay. Okay. How long will that be enough? How long will they care for you?" Naraku spoke as he started to fade. Kagome screamed out her aura knocking over the chess board. "They do care. They do care." Kagome spoke looking at the mess on the floor.

…..

Days turned to weeks and Kagome was followed by Naraku in the shadows and her dreams were getting more violent at night. Kagome was in her room looking at the clock it was getting close to midnight. Kagome laid down fighting sleep would only make things worse.

Kagome found she was in her room. Naraku stood at the door a grin on his face. "You will never get away. I won." Naraku spoke. Kagome felt it a part of her lost to her. Kagome got up and ran after Naraku. He ran laughing till they were on the castle wall.

Kagome stood in her sleep and went running through the castle still asleep. She ran past Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshomaru woke as she went by. Sesshomaru felt it in his guts something was wrong. He opened the door to see Kagome run off in just a shirt and shorts. He followed afraid to call out to her. Sesshomaru ran into the gardens looking around then noticed in the moonlight Kagome on the wall. He was going to move when she started to talk to nothing.

Naraku was still laughing when Kagome felt her anger. "Shut up! I am done being afraid. I won't lose to you! You want me because of the power that is inside me. Well it is my power and I am going to use it!" Kagome yelled. Her aura started to glow around her. "You speak big but soon you will see just how they feel about you. When that happens I will be waiting." Naraku answered.

Kagome ran at Naraku trying to hit him. "Kagome you are still weak. Not sure I want to keep you alive." Naraku spoke as he kicked Kagome in the back. "Kagome lost her footing slipped hitting her side on the wall and started to fall.

Sesshomaru was running now as Kagome was falling she was blank as if sent out of the dream. Sesshomaru jumped and pulled Kagome into his chest as he rolled to the ground. Sesshomaru was about to move when he heard the laughing. There on the wall stood Naraku.

"Can you see me now boy?" Naraku asked. "Leave her alone!" Sesshomaru growled as he looked at the demon on the wall. "Come now you know what I have done to her….well what she says I did." Naraku spoke a smile on his face. "You took something from her. You will be stopped." Sesshomaru spoke and then swung his hand a green whip flew from his fingers and cut Naraku in half. "One day your true feelings will come out and you will lose her." Naraku laughed as his doll-self cut in half.

From inside the castle the Lord and Lady of the West watched Kagome walk in her sleep at first they were going to go out when they noticed Sesshomaru. They waited to see what the young Lord would do. When he ran to her and protected her from the fall his father smiled. "There is hope for him yet." The lord spoke as his son was yelling at a now visible Naraku. When Naraku turned out to be a doll the two walked away this was Sesshoumaru's path and he had to walk it.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and started to walk inside she was still out and looked so tired. Sesshomaru walked to his room and placed Kagome in bed. He then took to his couch at the end of the bed his aura filling the room hopes Kagome might rest in peace.

The next morning Kagome woke to the sound of someone at the door. Kagome was about to get up when Sesshoumaru's hand appeared pushing her back down. "Rest miko." Sesshomaru spoke as he went to the door. Kagome then realized she was not in her room. Kagome froze as the door opened. Mia screamed and before she could say more was pushed out and the door closed.

"What is she doing in your bed?!" Mia screamed reaching for the door. "You think I would be cruel and unfaithful." Sesshomaru spoke blocking the door. "What? I would never think that about you." Mia spoke taken off guard. "Kagome was sleep walking and fell, I being her partner saved her. She is tired and I think I was able to get rid of Naraku. I wanted her to get some sleep." Sesshomaru spoke still blocking the door.

Kagome was still sitting as she heard Sesshomaru speak outside. "He did get rid of Naraku." Ichiro spoke from the shadows. Kagome turned to see Ichiro standing smiling at her. "He is just using you. I know him, have since we were kids. Everything he does is calculating. He took you for power. He took the pack for power. Even poor Mia is a power move. He cares for her but I doubt he loves her like she wants. She knew that but will still try to get him to love her." Ichiro laughed. Kagome listened and was mad.

Kagome stood and walked to Ichiro. "He is not you. He may look for power but he still cares. He can love if he wants. You are wrong!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Ichiro. "Oh I am not wrong and soon they all will show you that they are just using you. Come back…..join me. I will keep Naraku off you all you have to do is lend us power. I can see you are more than power." Ichiro spoke with a smile.

Kagome was in shock but before she could speak a green light hit Ichiro and cutting his doll form in half. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. "How dare him." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

Mia stood in shock this was getting worse her Nightmare where she lost him could come true. Then Mia remembered something that Ichiro had told her about as kids. Mia walked off to the kitchen.

Naraku sat laughing as the dolls were broken and they had no way in for now. "So what will we do to get her back?" Ichiro spoke sitting in a chair souls screaming inside him. "I have to get her to feel that pack of hers is no good." Naraku spoke as the walls started to show pictures. "I have eyes still in that castle." Naraku spoke as he started to look at the moving pictures. Ichiro then pointed to Mia. "There she might just help us without knowing it." Ichiro spoke. "How?" Naraku asked. Ichiro smiled as he answered. "That spice as kids I lied to her told her it makes those who take it speak the truth. It really takes the truth and makes one say the opposite. If she gets them to take it they will fight and Kagome might just come back on her own." Ichiro spoke as he watched Mia making drinks. "What if Kagome doesn't take it?" Naraku spoke looking at Mia. "I bet we have someone who can help with that." Ichiro spoke as he smiled at Mia. Mia was going to hand Kagome over.


	16. Blinded by Hate

Kagome sat with her pack as Mia walked over when a tray of drinks. Kagome felt it in her gut Mia was up to something. Mia smiled as she placed the drinks down. "I am sorry for how I have been acting. With my father dying and not getting to say goodbye…..I made my father's favorite drink sparkle-aid." Mia spoke handing Sesshomaru a glass. The others felt guilt and took a glass. Kagome smiled. "That is very sweet but I will stick with water for now. With my body weak from the fall. You understand?" Kagome spoke her gut screaming. Mia smiled back she was pissed but she smiled the others were drinking. "I do. I hope you feel better." Mia spoke as she sat down next to Sesshomaru.

Naraku and Ichiro watched through a spider's eye as the group drank the spiked drinks. "I never thought she would go through with it. I mean I knew she would do anything to keep him but this … Wow!" Ichiro spoke with a laugh. "Yes but Kagome does not trust her and wont drink." Naraku spoke as he watched Kagome watching Mia. "We'll give it time. When the time is right I can get Kagome." Ichiro spoke as he watched the wind blow hair across Kagome's face.

Weeks later:

Kagome sat in her room something was wrong with her pack. It started slow with them snapping at each other. Then slowly they all seemed to agree to work together but not hang out. Then whenever Kagome was around they seemed to get meaner towards her.

Kagome was thinking when a hand appeared on her table. "I warned you." Ichiro spoke. Kagome turned to find Ichiro standing there. "Go away." Kagome spoke. "Don't be mad at me. I did tell you one day they would show their real colors." Ichiro spoke sitting on the bed. "I don't believe this. What did you do to them?" Kagome spoke her mind racing. "I haven't had a chance and you know it. Face the facts they hate you. Think about it maybe there is a hidden reason. Maybe you have been brainwashed to be this. What if you were taken from family by that monk's dad? Think about it you are a tool and they knew it." Ichiro spoke standing. Kagome was fighting tears her father loved her. He died for her. "No. Something is wrong and I will fix it." Kagome spoke facing Ichiro. "Well when they turn on you I will be there. I see past all this tool crap. Kagome open your eyes." Ichiro said as he faded.

Kagome sat alone her mind racing. Why was Ichiro acting like he cared about her? Kagome was still thinking when some started to pound at her door. Kagome opened it to find Sesshomaru standing there. "Time to practice miko." Sesshomaru spoke in a nasty tone. "I was told yesterday you didn't want to practice." Kagome answered. "Do not tell this Sesshomaru lies. You may be weakening but that does not mean I won't get you back into fighting shape." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to walk towards the garden. Kagome wanted to hit the Lord but was still holding to the idea that he was under some spell.

The pack arrived to the garden and started practice. Kagome felt the air in the area it was like they all formed a deal to work together but treat her like dirt. Kagome opened her aura as Inuyasha came at her. Kagome held him back with her aura pushing him back as she could read him. Kikyo then lost it and shot at her. Kagome moved fast as the light crossed her face. "Watch it Kikyo." Kagome spoke as Inuyasha swung at her. "Don't tell her what to do. You can't hold a candle to her. Just because I picked her over you don't act jealous." Inuyasha spoke as his sword came down. Kagome felt her anger this was not them. The light moved and tossed Inuyasha into Kikyo.

"Kagome we are your team. You cannot go hurting us before a battle." Miroku spoke running to help Inuyasha. "What about them? Inuyasha isn't holding back. Kikyo was aiming for my shoulder." Kagome spoke as Miroku was working on helping Inuyasha up. "Pick one either you are strong enough to practice with us full power or stand in the back and power us up." Sango snapped.

Kagome was racing this was not her pack. "Miko you make me look like a fool go cool off." Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome lost it and slapped Sesshomaru across the face. "I warned you. Call me miko and you are no better than Naraku." Kagome spoke then ran into the castle. Sesshomaru turned to follow but stopped as his father stood there. "What is going on with all of you? These last weeks you either are fighting each other or going after her." The lord spoke. "Nothing we just see how it is." Sesshomaru spoke.

The Lord felt it something was wrong with them but he couldn't prove it. He walked off and stopped at Kagome's office he wanted to talk to her when he could hear her crying inside. This was hurting her but what would it do to the chances of fighting Naraku and winning.

Mia was in a great mood with Sesshomaru mad at Kagome he spent all his time in his office with just her. Mia was trying to talk to him about their relationship but he always just avoid talking about it. Mia was reading a book as Sesshomaru was holding his head.

Sesshomaru was inside his head screaming what the hell was he doing. He was hurting Kagome he could feel it. Yet whenever he talked to her it was in a hateful way. He wanted to go and talk to her about it but knew that was a bad idea. He reached for his glass of water Mia had gotten him. "We should have a picnic before you leave." Mia spoke sitting up. "If that is what you would like." Sesshomaru spoke. Mia loved how he was just giving into her. "I sent water to the others. I saw practice, looked like Kagome is losing it." Mia spoke hiding her smirk. "She is acting like a child. We know how strong she could be and yet she won't let it out." Sesshomaru spoke his tone harsh. "You are her warrior you will make her listen." Mia spoke then stood. The two walked out for lunch.

Kagome was in the garden when the pair came out. "Miko move we are going to eat here." Sesshomaru ordered. "I was here first." Kagome spoke not moving. "You lazy, weak, un-pure miko will do as she is told." Sesshomaru barked. Kagome felt the words hit her gut. "You lying demon! You said you would stop calling me miko you promised to help me! You only care about power how have I been so blind." Kagome spoke tears falling from her eyes. Sesshomaru stood as Kagome ran off.

Mia looked up at her love. "Un-pure?" Mia spoke her joy rising. "She was raped. Well that is what she says." Sesshomaru spoke then sat down to eat.

That night Sesshomaru sat in his room in shock he had yelled at Kagome but this time crossed a line he told Mia something that he told himself he never would. Why was he acting like this towards Kagome?

Kagome sat in her room crying and afraid they were to head out tomorrow and fight a snake demon who had attacked a farming town not far. "This is going to end bad…maybe they never did care." Kagome spoke as she started to fall asleep.

The next day the pack stood in a farming town death all around. Kagome felt her soul cry out but moved when Sango tossed her weapon at a shadow. Kagome moved again as the group was fighting a shadow. "That isn't the demon." Kagome spoke when a snake coiled around her. Kagome screamed.

"Stop playing Kagome." Miroku spoke without turning around. The others were still fighting the shadow. Kagome was trying to get free. "Stop playing miko and let us finish this demon." Sesshomaru spoke.

The snake bit down as Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome felt the biet and the words from the demon who acted like he was going to help her once. Kagome felt a hate fill her. Kagome exploded in power sending the snake flying in front of the others. They froze as the shadow was gone. Kagome ran past them all pulled her sword and in a flash cut the demon in half. "There." Kagome spoke and started to walk home. Kikyo noticed the blood. "How did you get hurt?" Kikyo asked. "That thing bit me….why do you care." Kagome kept walking as she spoke.

The group arrived home in time for dinner all the others were starting to feel worried about Kagome's attitude, it had changed fast after the fight. Miroku was about to reach for his sister when a glass was placed in front of him. He took a drink and he looked at Kagome and felt his anger back.

Kagome didn't take her drink and walked outside. There was the Lady of the West she turned and saw her shoulder. "What happened?" She asked reaching for Kagome. "I am fine. It was a little bite nothing to worry about." Kagome spoke then moved away from the Lady. "You know something is wrong right? I cannot figure out how but you all seem to be under a spell." The Lady spoke looking at the girl before her. "I think something else. I think they are liars and all they wanted was to use me but since I got hurt they don't need me." Kagome spoke tears in her eyes. "Kagome no. Kagome….." The Lady spoke as Kagome turned and ran to her room.

Naraku watched and smiled this was working and he wasn't lifting a finger. Ichiro walked in a smile on his face. "I told you a snake demon could land a hit with that spice. Soon no matter what they say she will see them in a new light." Ichiro spoke as he sat down. "I knew I was right in picking you as my second in command. Now remember you have to seem to care for her. This will fall apart if you don't" Naraku spoke. "I told you I know my part." Ichiro answered.

…

The Lord sat in his office looking at orders. Ichiro had taken a village two days away. The ones that needed to go where the ones not acting right. He was lost but walked down the hall to Sesshoumaru's office. "Ichiro has finally come out of hiding. I need you and your pack to go after him." The Lord spoke looking at his son. "Don't look like you don't want to send me dad." Sesshomaru spoke. "I don't want to." The Lord answered. "I am stronger than anyone here and this pack of mine is the only one that can face him and live." Sesshomaru spoke jumping up. "Once yes. This fighting with Kagome worries me. Let the healers look at you." The Lord spoke. "Nothing is wrong with us. We leave tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru spoke glaring at his father.

Mia listened and knew she had to make some packs to send with them. If they ran out the drug would wear off and they would go back to lying to her. This was for the best it made them speak the truth.

…

The next day the group headed out with a pack of drinks made by Mia. They walked till night then stopped. They all took a drink out but Kagome. "Why don't you drink these?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at Kagome. "I don't trust Mia." Kagome answered. "Really? You killed her father, like you killed mine. I would trust her over you." Miroku spoke. Kagome glared at Miroku. "I didn't kill them." Kagome spoke back. "Really then why are they dead." Miroku spoke back getting in Kagome's face. "He was my father…" Kagome was cut off when Miroku hit her hard in the face. "No he was not your father. You are some girl who he brought home. You are a curse." Miroku spoke as Kagome lay on the ground. "I see…I see." Kagome spoke as Miroku was pulled to sit down. "Deal with this later we have to face Ichiro in the morning." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome walked to a spot away from the others.

Ichiro sat in a village burning around him waiting. He saw Sesshomaru and the others coming at him. He smiled they were no longer a true team. "Making me wait I got bored." Ichiro spoke. Kikyo pulled her bow and shot. The arrow passed Ichiro as he laughed. "Lost some power there Kikyo." Ichiro spoke. Inuyasha came running his sword ready. "Really half-breed? You are a child compared to me." Ichiro spoke jumping and kicking Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome was watching as the group ran into this fight not even thinking. "Kagome do something?!" Sango yelled as she tossed her weapon only to have it stopped. Miroku used his scrolls to protect her but they were weak. Sango was pushed to the ground.

Ichiro smiled as he looked at Kagome. "I told you they would show their real colors. I told you this world they pulled you into is wrong." Ichiro spoke. The group turned and looked at Kagome. "When did you talk to him?" Sesshomaru spoke facing Kagome his anger growing. "He appeared in my room weeks ago. I don't have to tell you everything it's not like we are friends." Kagome spoke a darkness spreading inside her. "I am Sesshomaru and you should tell me these things. You are working for him aren't you? This whole time we have been losing not because you are weak but because you are working against us." Sesshomaru spoke but before Kagome could speak the dragon strike was coming right for her. No one in the pack moved to help or spoke out. Kagome was frozen when a pair of hands pulled her into a chest.

The light of the dragon strike faded to show Ichiro holding Kagome saving her from the blast. "Kagome stop fighting and come with me. I will protect you. I made a deal you don't have to fight unless you want all I ask is you save me like I just did for you." Ichiro spoke in a caring tone. "You do this Miko and I promise…" Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to finish as Kagome tossed him and the others back with her aura. The pack with the drinks exploded. The group lay passed out. Kagome wanted to cry but then just looked away. Kagome followed Ichiro towards the woods.

Hours later:

The group woke in the dead village Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru was mad but not like before. "I need a drink." Inuyasha spoke reaching for their pack to find not a drop made it. The group walked down the river and got a drink. Moments after drinking from the river, a river known for its healing power the group fell to their knees.

"What have I done?" Miroku spoke his memories coming to him. "I hit her. I told her she was not my family. Oh god what have I done." Miroku fell to the floor his heart breaking. "We all have been so cruel." Kikyo spoke tears falling down her cheeks. "I never wanted to speak to her like that." Inuyasha spoke holding Kikyo. "How did Naraku pull this off?" Sango spoke looking at the pain on Miroku's face. "It wasn't him. I have an idea of who did this? They figured out and played the game. I pushed her right into his arms. I attacked her I treated her like she was just a tool. I told Mia what happened to her." Sesshomaru spoke his body frozen. "She won't come back. She was so mad." Kikyo spoke. "Something worse than that. I can see it now, a darkness was taking over." Miroku spoke his head now clear.

The group walked slowly back to the castle. They waited till night and jumped the wall walking to the door of the Lord of the West. They knocked and waited as the door opened. "Son…why sneak back?" The Lord spoke noticing someone was missing. "We pushed her into his arms. She is gone. Someone poisoned us. I think I know who. In the morning announce we are to be back by lunch." Sesshomaru spoke looking at the ground. "I will help but what is the plan to get Kagome back?" The Lord asked. The group didn't know they had hurt her so bad that this would not be easy to fix.

The next morning the Lord announced that the pack would be back by lunch. Mia smiled and ran to the kitchen they would need their drinks. Mia reached for the spice when a hand touched her. "You did this?" Sesshomaru spoke. Mia froze she was caught. "I wanted to let you all speak the truth." Mia spoke looking at Sesshomaru. "That makes you speak lies. You have been giving this to us for weeks. We hurt her and now she is with Naraku!" Sesshomaru was yelling now. "I did this for you. She was a curse a nasty demon that brought this war." Mia spoke back reaching for Sesshomaru. "No she is a sweet girl who was trying to help us win. I attacked her! Miroku hit her! Kagome walked off because we were blind!" Sesshomaru yelled moving out of reach. "I didn't know…you have to understand I did this to save you all." Mia spoke.

Sesshomaru felt his anger he was mad that Kagome was gone .He was hurting because he knew the smile he wanted to see what not in the castle. "We are done Mia. Go home to your Uncle I do not want you here." Sesshomaru spoke as he turned around. "You cannot mean that!" Mia cried. "Mia I do mean it. I let this go far too long. I do not love you and you should be with someone who does. Mia leave I cannot look at you." Sesshomaru walked out.

Mia was in her room packing tears running down her face. She was in shock how could he be this mad at her? "He will realize how wrong he is when I am gone." Mia spoke as she got into a coach and started towards her home.


	17. Death is only teh Beginning

Kagome sat in her new room thinking about her family. They attacked her and yelled at her. Then she reacted and sent them flying. "I really am a monster." Kagome spoke to herself tears falling down her cheeks.

Ichiro appeared knocking on the door. Kagome answered and wiping her eyes. "I know it must hurt but you are not alone. Come let me show you something." Ichiro spoke taking Kagome's hand. Kagome wished she could read Ichiro to know if this was real but something was blocking her. Kagome just followed. Soon they were outside a small garden sat in the dark grass. "I know you like to be outside. I thought this would be nice for you." Ichiro spoke. Kagome smiled. "I like it thank you." Kagome went and sat down. As she sat down the flowers seemed to calm her she thought. Ichiro smiled as the darkness was filling Kagome. "I will be back." Ichiro spoke walking inside.

Kagome sat thinking about her family but this time she hated them. They used her and all they wanted was her power. Kagome made a vow she was done fighting she would protect Ichiro but she was done fighting.

…..

Sesshomaru sat at his desk a chess set sitting on the corner. "Why? Why didn't I protect her?" Sesshomaru spoke as he was still thinking. Sesshomaru was still in thought when someone sat down in front of him. He looked up to find his step-mother. "I came to check on you. I noticed you sent Mia away but you haven't talked to anyone since then." Izayoi spoke. "I ended it with Mia. I liked her but it was never like you and father. I want to give her a chance to find someone. I want to hate her for what she did but I do believe her when she says she did it thinking I would tell the truth." Sesshomaru answered. "Do you miss her?" Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru looked up as Izayoi was smiling. "I do. I hate to think I pushed her to the wrong side." Sesshomaru answered. "Well you just have to prove that she should come back." Izayoi spoke as she stood. "What if I never can get through to her?" Sesshomaru asked. Izayoi stopped and looked at the young man. "If I know you and I think I do you seem to always get what you want." Izayoi spoke then walked out.

…

Kagome had been with Ichiro for a few weeks and she seemed to be happy. Then the castle appeared at a village. Naraku walked out to find Kagome sitting in the flower. "I am not stopping my war." Naraku spoke. "I am aware." Kagome answered. "Ichiro is coming with me. I need to stop this Monk." Naraku spoke as he started to walk out. Kagome got up and followed she would watch make sure Ichiro was safe.

A monk stood waiting as Naraku walked out. "Leave this place you demon." The monk spoke. "No I think not. The power here is too great to ignore." Naraku spoke. Ichiro walked out sword ready. Kagome walked slowly staying back. "How do you have her?" The Monk asked looking at Kagome. "She found that I was less cruel than that pack she had." Naraku spoke with a smile.

The Monk was in shock as Kagome looked blank as if the person she once was, was gone. "Kagome come back. The Lord is sorry we have seen him last week." The Monk spoke.

Kagome looked up at the Monk. "I am done fighting. The pack made it clear that I am a curse. I belong here in the darkness." Kagome pulled her sword and tossed it on the ground. "Take that back to the Lord of the West I have no use for it." Kagome spoke her eyes going grey the light leaving them.

Kagome sat down as a book appeared in her hands. Ichiro smiled as he charged the Monk and his people. Kagome was in her own world when a cry made her look up. Ichiro was on the ground his sword knocked from his hands. A man was coming at him. Kagome moved her hand.

Ichiro hit the ground as the warrior was coming at him. "We will stop you and help Kagome break free." The sword came down but was stopped by a blue light. Kagome moved her hand and the light pushed the warrior back. Ichiro smiled as he reached for his sword.

Kagome went back to her book never feeling a tentacle touch her and pull a part of her out. Naraku used the small power and the village exploded. Kagome looked up but she wasn't fighting so this had nothing to do with her. Kagome walked back to the castle. The Monk reached for Kagome's sword and something filled him. Naraku came down with his sword and the Monk used Kagome's sword to block. A light covered the Monk. Naraku was tossed back. "How?" Naraku spoke looking at the sword. "Maybe she isn't lost to us." The Monk spoke swinging the blade. Naraku tried to get to the Monk but the light from the sword kept him away. "Cute her soul is still in that blade too bad there is only one." Naraku laughed as he gave up and headed back to his castle. Ichiro smiled as a warrior held his side. "Tell him she is mine now." Ichiro spoke following his master.

….

Sesshomaru ran down the hall the guard told him of the Monk who arrived with Kagome's sword. Sesshomaru opened the door his pack sitting down as a Monk and warrior sat near his father. "Glad you ran. Now sit so that we can talk." The Lord spoke. "These two faced Naraku a few days ago. Kagome was with them. She did not fight but she did stop the warrior from hurting Ichiro when he lost his sword." The Lord spoke. Sesshomaru felt his anger grow towards his old friend. "Why do you have her sword?" Miroku asked his heart breaking. "She tossed it, claimed she was done fighting." The Monk answered. "Why would she say that?" Sango asked looking at the blade. "She said you all made it clear she was a curse and that she belonged in the darkness." The Monk answered. Kikyo felt her tears pushing to break from her eyes. "What have we done?" She spoke turning to Inuyasha. "Then how are you alive?" Inuyasha asked the question in the room. "We should have been dead. Naraku had come for my soul….I reached for her blade I don't know why. I used it and a light appeared. Kagome's inner soul, the part of her locked away protected me. I think it must mean there is hope." The Monk spoke handing the sword to the Lord. "This is not my sword to hold." The Lord spoke looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the blade.

The room went quite as the blade started to glow as Sesshomaru reached for it. "What does that mean?" Sango asked looking at how bright the sword was. "Kagome isn't lost to us. This is the sign of hope we need." Miroku spoke as Sesshomaru took the blade and attached it to his belt.

…..

Kagome was sitting in the garden when Ichiro walked out. "You seem better now." Ichiro spoke sitting down. "I don't have to fight. I am no longer a curse." Kagome answered a smile on her face. Ichiro smiled as the darkness covered the girl, now she was not the bright light that would fight back if used. He could also see the true beauty in the girl before him. "I have something for you." Ichiro pulled out a necklace. Kagome looked at the dark grey stone it was lovely. "Can I trust you? I mean you did slit Kanna's throat without a second thought." Kagome spoke as Ichiro looked at her. "Kanna was just a soul I never saw the girl attached to it. I see you Kagome. I saved you from those who hated you. I hated who they made you. I am glad you opened your eyes." Ichiro spoke taking the necklace and placing it around Kagome's neck. He felt her soft skin and wanted to keep his hand there but then moved back. Kagome smiled. "Don't lie to me. I hate liars." Kagome spoke looking at the necklace. Ichiro felt nervous Kagome was strong and hurting her seemed to give her even more power. "I don't want to use you." Ichiro spoke witch was no lie.

Kagome was working on a book when Naraku and Ichiro walked out together. "We have arrived at our next target. Coming dear?" Naraku spoke looking at Kagome his eyes a blaze. "Don't call me that." Kagome spoke looking at Naraku as Ichiro walked forward. Kagome took his hand and followed him outside.

Kagome sat back as Naraku started to attack a village filled with Mikos. Kagome looked away she didn't care. Then she started to feel weak. Kagome fell over as a light was pulled from her to a ring sitting on Naraku. Naraku laughed as he used the grey power and crushed buildings. Ichiro ran to Kagome pulling her up. Kagome opened her eyes. "What happened?" Kagome asked reaching for her necklace. "One of the Mikos hit you from behind." Ichiro spoke moving Kagome's hand. Kagome held to Ichiro as a monk came running at them. Kagome put up her barrier as a wave of power came at them. "You dare attack her when she is no longer fighting?" Ichiro spoke getting up. Ichiro was off fighting a warrior as Kagome stood and ran back to the castle. Naraku was losing his power and pulled once more. Kagome reached the gates when she fell to the ground.

Kagome woke later in a room she did not know. "Good you are okay. That monk attacked you when you ran off. I was able to stop him from doing more damage." Ichiro spoke looking concerned. "Oh. It felt like a part of me was pulled from me." Kagome spoke remembering the pain in her chest. "He hit you hard." Ichiro spoke moving closer to Kagome. Kagome was trying to remember but she couldn't then Ichiro was face to face with her. "I was worried when I reached you." Ichiro spoke as he let his lips touch Kagome's. For a moment she let his kiss her then pulled away. He smiled. "Sorry not sure what took over me. Rest I will let you be." Ichiro spoke. "Can I go back to my room…I feel better there." Kagome spoke. "As you wish." Ichiro spoke as he walked Kagome to her room.

Ichiro walked down to his master. Naraku sat in a large office a smile on his face. "That necklace was a masterpiece. I can use her and she doesn't know it as long as she is focused on you." Naraku laughed. "I did say I was not using her. She never asked about you." Ichiro spoke with a smile. "So you kissed her? How was that?" Naraku spoke catching Ichiro off guard. "It was nice, not sure why I did it though." Ichiro spoke as he sat down. "Kagome is hard to resist. Why do you think I took her when we had her the first time? Keep her under control and I will keep off but once she breaks free I feel I will want her once more." Naraku spoke with a grin. "Understood." Ichiro spoke. Ichiro had to keep her in the darkness if he wanted to keep her to himself.

…..

Sesshomaru sat at his desk when he felt a wave of sadness. He looked at the sword on his hip as if Kagome was calling to him. He wanted to find her but the castle was staying hidden unless they attacked and it was gone before he could reach it. Reports of Naraku using a power that was not his was coming now. How was he taking her power? Naraku was said to never touch her but reports of her passing out or going pale were coming back as well.

"We have to find them?" Miroku spoke making Sesshomaru look up. "I have to tell her how sorry I am. I am lost without her." Miroku spoke not sure if the Lord before him would understand. "I understand that. Kagome held us together even when she was hurting. We have to help her now." Sesshomaru spoke looking out the window.

…

Kagome walked to a cliff at the top of a village. Naraku and Ichiro were busy fighting with a monk and Kagome wanted to get away. She sat looking over the plains below her. Kagome was no longer into the fighting or did the cries of the village make her want to help either side. Her soul was going dark.

Ichiro was about to hit a warrior when he was tackled to the ground. "Found you!" Inuyasha spoke as he moved to avoid a hit. "So you did. I was wondering when I would get a chance to crush you again." Ichiro spoke. "We are normal. We have worked on how to be a better team." Sango spoke her weapon coming down on Ichiro hard. Ichiro had to move back as the weapon came right at him.

Naraku saw the group appearing but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. "Looking for me?" Sesshomaru spoke right in Naraku's face. Naraku had to move fast as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's sword. The light crashed into the ground making Ichiro stop and get hit to the ground. "Her soul is not gone. I will bring her back." Sesshomaru spoke coming at Naraku once more.

Kagome was sitting looking over the silence when Ichiro appeared. He was bleeding from his head his arm was broken. He fell into Kagome's lap. "What happened to you?" Kagome asked her aura awakening over the demon healing him. "They found us…they are coming for you." Ichiro spoke his head in Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha landed with Kikyo on his back Kagome was holding Ichiro. "Come face us Ichiro hiding behind a girl isn't your style." Inuyasha spoke not speaking to Kagome. "I am not hiding." Ichiro spoke moving fast towards Inuyasha. Kagome sat watching as Inuyasha and Kikyo fought Ichiro her focus was on them when her light was being pulled. Kagome coughed a little.

Naraku pulled the light his ring glowing as Sesshomaru was crashing down on him. "You are not the only one who can use her power." Naraku spoke taking hold of Sesshomaru and tossing him towards the cliff. Miroku waited with Sango watching his sister her power flowing from her and yet she didn't seem to notice. "She can't feel that?" Sango asked as she sat waiting. "The darkness. That is what they did she doesn't feel anymore." Miroku spoke looking at his sister. "Hate is all that lives there." Sango spoke as she looked at her best friend.

Kagome was starting to feel like her soul was leaving her. Kagome was reaching for her necklace. Ichiro was trying to get to her and stop her from doing that. Inuyasha tackled him holding him to the ground. "What does she not know about that stone?" Inuyasha spoke into Ichiro's ear. "Sucks when the other side knows about the trick and works it to help them huh?" Kikyo spoke tears filling her eyes.

Sesshomaru was still fighting Naraku. He was getting hurt and needed the power. He was sure Ichiro was doing his part and pulled once more on the stone.

Kagome felt a pain in her chest and reached her necklace. Kagome screamed as she felt the stone shock her. Kagome fell to her knees as something was being pulled from her. Kagome reached again and the necklace sent a shock to her once more. Kagome screamed out. "Liar. You lied to me! I didn't want to be used anymore!" Kagome screamed looking at Ichiro. Ichiro felt a chill Kagome was mad but not at the pack. "Kagome…" Kagome stood cutting Ichiro off. "I am not a curse? I don't live in the dark? You have been using me. Oh god what have I done." Kagome spoke a light coming back to her eyes.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream and took off towards the cliff. Naraku was about to follow when his ring started to burn. "No!" Naraku felt Kagome's soul waking up. "I won't let this go. I want this power." Naraku spoke pulling even as the stone was catching on fire.

Kagome pulled the necklace off and her mind was clear. Kagome saw what was done with her power and she started to step back. "I did it again. I let evil use me. I shouldn't be here." Kagome spoke as Naraku pulled once more. Kagome felt her chest explode in pain her heart was beating faster. Kagome was still holding the necklace when she pulled her power back. The necklace reacted and Kagome was hit with a large shock. Kagome felt her breath catch and the world go black.

Kagome was falling now off the cliff. "Kagome!" Ichiro screamed as Naraku appeared. "Her heart stopped I need that soul!" Naraku cried. Ichiro went to moved but Inuyasha tackled him once more. "Not this time." Inuyasha spoke. Naraku saw Ichiro was being held back and moved towards the cliff his tentacles moving when a bone weapon cut through them. Sango appeared Miroku at her side. "I won't let you touch her." Miroku spoke. "She is dead and falling nothing…" Naraku was cut off when from nowhere a white blur ran passed them and jumped off the cliff. "Sesshomaru!" Ichiro screamed.

Sesshomaru jumped and was able to reach Kagome's pale body. He pulled her above him holding her chest pulling down as he felt her heart was stopped. "Please Kagome come back. Kagome hear me and come back!" Sesshomaru was screaming as the two were falling towards the ground.

..

Kagome looked around it was bright. "I must be dead." Kagome spoke. "For a moment." A voice spoke causing Kagome to turn fast. There was her father smiling at her. "Dad." Kagome spoke tears filling her eyes. "My little girl. You have grown. You look tired." Her father spoke as he smiled at her. Kagome fell to her knees. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to get you killed." Kagome spoke with tears. "Kagome. I died because of Naraku. You are hope. That is what your parents said when you were born. I saw it the day I found you alone in that town. You were left alone for weeks. You were dirty from walking the burnt town looking for water and food. You at such a young age faced the world after losing so much. Hope is what you are. That is why Naraku is trying so hard to confuse you. He is the curse of the world and you are the hope. You can defeat him." Kagome's father spoke. Kagome looked up as she noticed a light around her father. "How can you be so sure?" Kagome spoke sitting on the ground.

"That is because he saw the light when you were little." A new voice spoke. Kagome turned to see Lady Midoriko. Kagome was frozen. "I have been watching you since you were little. You have something that others don't you were reborn from one lost to this world." Midoriko spoke looking at Kagome. "I am nothing special." Kagome spoke thinking at all the things she had done before dying. "Oh you are. The power wants to be let free inside you. I will say letting it out won/t make life any easier but it's yours and no one else's." Midoriko spoke.

Kagome felt a warmth around her. "They hate me." Kagome spoke thinking to her pack. "Listen Kagome." Her father spoke. Kagome looked up and heard a voice. "Please open your eyes. Kagome come back to us!" It was Sesshomaru.

"The young Lord is falling to the ground with you. He never hated you and you know it. You are to do great things if you chose." Midoriko spoke. Kagome stood. "He could get hurt. Can I save him with this power?" Kagome asked. Midoriko smiled. "You can. That is why you are the one." Midoriko spoke bending down and kissing Kagome on the head. Kagome felt her body once more as he father hugged her. "Trust them to help you. Help them trust you." He spoke as Kagome felt her heart once more.

…

Kagome woke with a start as Sesshomaru pushed on her chest once more. Kagome felt a power open inside her as she pulled Sesshomaru above her. "You came for me." Kagome spoke looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was taken back when he was pulled in front of Kagome. He saw Kagome's eyes they were so bright. Then he heard her words. "I missed playing chess." Sesshomaru spoke with a grin.

Kagome smiled as she hugged her partner. Kagome felt a new power as the ground was coming fast. "I want to fight." Kagome spoke as they hit the ground.

From above everyone stopped when Kagome and Sesshomaru hit the ground. Naraku was trying to see if Kagome was alive or dead. Miroku was holding onto hope that Kagome was okay. "Sesshomaru has to be in pain from hitting that hard." Ichiro laughed.

Ichiro was about to turn to Inuyasha when a fist hit him hard in the side. "What was that?" Sesshomaru spoke standing not a scratch on him. Ichiro turned and saw Kagome on his back. "So she lives." Naraku spoke reaching for Kagome. Kagome's soul opened up a bright blue light covering her. "Don't touch me." Kagome spoke weak. Naraku was sent flying by the light. Miroku froze he saw the light it was not Kagome's normal color and something else made him freeze. It looked like wings on Kagome's back.

Kagome lifted her head as Sesshomaru held his sword. "I won't' be used by you anymore." Kagome spoke as a light circled around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's soul touch his hands. "Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru cried. The power broke into two dragons, one went for Naraku and the other went for Ichiro.

The two ran as a wind demon appeared to save them just in time. Kagome laid down her soul tired. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome tight against his back. The pack came running as they looked over the two. Not a scratch from the fall. Kikyo looked at Miroku had he seen it too. The group was just getting her back but if what they saw was real things were not going to get better any time soon.


	18. What is that light?

Kagome lay in bed she was on fire. The pack took turns sitting with her wiping her head making sure if she woke she was not alone. Kikyo sat watching Kagome a light shining around her. Kikyo wanted to cry Kagome was never going to catch a break. "Kagome what happened when you died?" Kikyo spoke to no one.

Sesshomaru was in his office filling out papers looking at the calendar. His heart dropped two weeks that was all he had. Sesshomaru groaned when he heard a laugh. He looked at the door and there stood Izayoi. "So I cheeked on Kagome the fever is not her being sick." Izayoi spoke looking at the young Lord. "I didn't think so. I think she has more power but it's running hot. I think she will wake soon. I just had to make sure." Sesshomaru spoke looking at the desk. "She will like to have a friendly face when she does." Izayoi spoke before walking away.

A few days later Kagome opened her eyes and sitting asleep in a chair was Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled as she sat up. "That chair doesn't look that comfy." Kagome spoke. Sesshomaru opened an eye. "No but you have no other place to sit that I liked." Sesshomaru spoke standing now. Kagome turned red as she could read the room her whole pack had been in here watching over her as she had slept. "So the power inside cooled down?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome turned to him fast he figured out what was going on with her. Once she had helped sent Naraku and Ichiro running she passed out and her body became hot. Kagome went inside to allow her new power a chance to balance out.

Kagome smiled as she stood her hair looking like a large tangled mess. Sesshomaru tried not to laugh but it came out. Kagome looked at him with a smile. "Well a shower will fix this. Thank you for being the one here when I woke up. I was worried I had lost you." Kagome spoke as she headed to her shower. "We are partners and I wouldn't have it any other way." Sesshomaru answered as he placed a hand on Kagome's head.

Kagome was fresh as she walked down the halls towards her office. Kagome was about to turn when she was stopped by two young Lords. "You are the one." A tall Fox demon spoke. "She is. I don't see anything special." The Cat demon spoke. "Can I help you?" Kagome asked her soul pushing her to be brave she was done being shy and afraid. "Mia. You are destroying her world. You killed her father and then you put her love under some spell." The Fox spoke pushing Kagome. Kagome took a step back reading the two demons. They were warriors but not very strong. The Cat opened his claws ready to swing when he was knocked to the ground from behind. "Really? You think I wouldn't hear you boys?" Sesshomaru spoke looking at the boys. "Lord Sesshomaru. We were making sure this…this thing knew her place." The Fox spoke looking at Kagome. "Do tell me what you think her place is?" Sesshomaru spoke calm. Kagome could hear his anger inside. "She is an un-pure miko with a curse that caused this war. She should be in a cell not walking free." The Cat spoke from the ground. "Wrong answer." Kagome spoke before Sesshomaru. In a blink both demons were flying down the hall. "That girl is stronger than Mia said." The Fox said holding his shoulder. "She also didn't say Sesshomaru would defend her." The Cat spoke his eye hurting.

Kagome stood looking at Sesshomaru. "You told her didn't you?" Kagome spoke with a smile. "I still hate myself for that." Sesshomaru spoke. "Well I guess it makes sense with the spice she used." Kagome spoke as she started to walk towards her office. Sesshomaru followed. Kagome pulled the chess set out as Sesshomaru sat down.

"Are we going to talk about Miroku and Kikyo looking at you like you grew wings?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved a pawn. "Oh that...well that would be cause I have." Kagome spoke looking over her moves. "Wings?" Sesshomaru spoke looking at Kagome. "Give me three days, well night. I will tell you all everything." Kagome spoke as she placed her pawn. "I will give you the three nights. Why night?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat back. "You will see." Kagome spoke with a smile. Sesshomaru noticed that something in Kagome was different she was less afraid.

Three nights later Sesshomaru was pulling the others in their sleeping robes out into a back garden. The group walked out to find Kagome in a shirt and shorts holding the whole garden in the air with her aura. Kagome was moving the flowers as she let her light grow. Miroku was in shock Kagome's power was twice it was before she left. Kagome pulled the power back in and started to walk back she was lightheaded. Kagome felt a body stop her. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there he placed a hand on her head.

"We came like I said we would now we talk?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled as she turned.

The pack stood looking at Kagome as she smiled. "Now don't freak out." Kagome spoke as she took a deep breath and her light glowed and on her back stood two wings about a foot tall. Kikyo covered her mouth as to keep her scream inside. Miroku turned pale. "Wings?" Inuyasha spoke. Kagome smiled.

"Not just wings a light that goes with it. All monks and Mikos know of the story of the blue light. It's a light we fear. Well I use too. You see in the mountains live the Great Mountain Monks. Two mikos and a monk who as children were kissed by Midoriko and were marked to be a great force in this world. They were fine as children but as they grew they became bullies. They started claiming that a blue light with wings were the sign of a great demon come back from hell. The thing was the light appeared on kids who had died but brought back. They all had one thing in common." Miroku cut her off. "Who did you see when you died?" Kagome smiled "Dad. He was there when I turned around. He was smiling and telling me that I was hope. Then Midoriko appeared. She told me taking the light would open my soul completely or not and wake as I was." Kagome spoke as she sat. "So why would you take the light?" Kikyo spoke her voice showing she was about to cry. "It's my light. I know that now. Plus Midoriko showed me him." Kagome spoke her face going red. "Me?" Sesshomaru spoke. "You were falling with me I could hear you yelling at me. I knew as I was you would get hurt…..I didn't want that. The soul that opened up when she touched me was in me the whole time." Kagome spoke looking at the group.

Miroku looked at his sister as she pulled the light back in her wings gone. "They will come for you." Miroku spoke. "Yes. They will "test" me and I will win. All those kids were killed they were not demons but touched by Midoriko in the hopes they would do great things as they grew." Kagome spoke looking at her brother.

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked not sure what to do. "We go to the Lord and Lady and show them the light and see if they want to call the Mountain monks. If they don't then we wait someone will see the light and tell." Kagome spoke as she got ready to get up. "Don't we want to keep it hidden?" Sango spoke her fear taking over. "No. I want to face them here not out in the field." Kagome spoke as she started to walk back inside. The pack stood in awe, Kagome was full of confidence now.

The next day Kagome walked to see Lord Tashio and Lady Izayoi. She was taking in a deep breath in when a hand tapped her on the head. "You never can wait for me can you?" Sesshomaru spoke looking at Kagome. "I thought you would be busy." Kagome spoke. "Not for this. Come let us talk to father." Sesshomaru spoke opening the door.

Lord Tashio listened to Kagome tell her story on how she died and saw her father and Lady Midoriko. Kagome took a breath and then showed him and Lady Izayoi her wings. Both smiled as Kagome sat back down. "I see well I have no plans on telling those bullies about this." The Lord Tashio spoke. Lady Izayoi smiled. "Thank you but someone will see one day and they will come but when they do I will be ready." Kagome spoke with a bow. The two walked out. "She seems more like him." Izayoi spoke looking at her husband. "She has grown, hope Sesshomaru can keep up." Tashio spoke with a smile.

Kagome walked with Sesshomaru to lunch where they joined the others. The group ate and joked Kagome was smiling and the others felt a light inside them when she did. They were still talking when a warrior Lord walked over. "Lord Sesshomaru may I talk to you?" The young Lord asked. "Ask." Sesshomaru spoke showing no signs of getting up. "My Lord I want to ask about Mia. She has been gone for some time now. I thought maybe you were done acting mad and have her come back by now." The Lord spoke. Sesshomaru looked at the Demon Lord wanting to hit him. "I am not acting mad. I would have tossed her in jail if I thought she knew what that spice really was. I broke up with her for other reasons and I stand by the decision." Sesshomaru spoke as he looked at Kagome. "Sir I think you are under that thing's spell. You should send her away." The Lord spoke. "Leave. Walk away and I won't send you flying. Stay here and talk about Kagome like that and I will hurt you." Sesshomaru spoke in a low threating tone. The Lord walked away unsure what was going on in the mind of Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru his soul was mad about how the Lord had talked about her. Kagome felt her heart jump and she calmed it down it could just mean they were good friends. Kagome knew she had fallen for the Lord he had a sweet side that no one could see but she did. Kagome was lost in thought when Lord Tashio appeared.

"Sesshomaru there you are. I called an elder meeting in two days. I want you to join." Tashio spoke and the table went silent. Sesshomaru had once dreamed of the day he would join the Elder meeting. "Father I…." "Before you start I want Kagome to join you." Tashio spoke looking at Kagome. "Me….I am…" "You are a great Miko and partners with my son. Both of you will join the meeting." Tashio spoke then walked off.

Sesshomaru was in his office one more day and the Elder meeting was going to happen. He was a wreak for today the elders were coming. "You know she is coming why are you stressing?" Kagome spoke appearing before him. Sesshomaru jumped as Kagome was smiling before him. "She never could take no as an answer and she is going to take it out on you." Sesshomaru spoke his fear of what Mia would do taking over. "Oh…well I can take her. I was afraid of her once but not so much anymore." Kagome answered with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled back Kagome had grown and he was just now seeing it. Kagome stood and walked out. "Try not to worry things will work out." Kagome spoke as she walked out.

Hours later the castle was busy as carriages were arriving with Lords. Sesshomaru and the pack stood on the second floor and watched the guest arrive. "You know Kagome would think us paranoid for watching them." Miroku spoke to the group. "We need to know if monks or mikos are around that might tell on her." Sango spoke watching a Lord get out with his Miko. They were still watching when the banners of the south came in. The group held their breath as the Lord of the South got out then his son. A minute went by and Mia got out followed but an older Monk. "She brought him…this won't be good." Sesshomaru spoke looking at the monk.

Mia walked out as her family monk followed. "My lady my orders?" The monk spoke soft to Mia. "You heard the rumors she died and came back you said there was a way she could be removed if that is true. Find out and do what needs to be done." Mia spoke then ran to catch up with her cousin. "Why did you bring that Monk you know father doesn't trust him." Myoga spoke watching the Monk walk off. "He was head monk to my father till his murder. I trust him to protect me. Uncle said I could keep him on as my head monk." Mia spoke acting like she was still the next to take the Land of the South. "Well make sure he stays out of trouble. I won't have our family be made a fool by his hatred." Myoga spoke then walked off.

Mia started to walk off she had missed this castle. She walked when she found a few Lords she knew. They bowed and smiled. "Welcome home miss." They spoke acting like she was just gone on vacation. "I am glad to be back. I think the Lord has had enough time without me." Mia spoke with a smile. Mia walked till she was at Sesshoumaru's office. She was about to open the door when she felt someone behind her. Mia turned to find Sesshomaru. "You don't know how to knock?" Sesshomaru spoke reaching out and opening the door. "I never knock." Mia spoke with a smile. "That was when we were dating. We are no longer together and you will knock." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked into his office. Mia was mad but held it back as she followed him inside. "I was going to see if you wanted to get lunch before the Elder meeting. I heard about you getting to join now." Mia spoke as she sat on a chair. "Sorry I am going to eat with my pack like I have been doing." Sesshomaru answered. "Well I will join you." Mia spoke her anger rising. "You can but you start attacking Kagome and I will ask you to leave." Sesshomaru spoke knowing she would join them even if she told her no. Mia wanted to scream but smiled and walked out. Things were turning into her nightmare and she didn't know how to stop it.

The next day the pack was eating when Mia came and sat down between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was about to speak when Kagome shook her head. He let it go he knew that he needed to focus on the meeting coming up.

"So looks like you all are growing into a fine pack for Sesshomaru." Mia spoke looking at the table. "I guess that is some kind of compliment." Inuyasha spoke taking a bite. "Hope you don't blow this miko." Mia spoke looking at Kagome. "Mia!" Sesshomaru cried. Kagome smiled as she stood. "I will hold my own. " Kagome answered as she started to walk away. Mia smiled and turned about to talk to Sesshomaru but he was up following Kagome out.

The two walked into a room filled with Lords and some monks and mikos. They all stopped when Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in and took a seat. Kagome jumped up into her spot as eyes watched her. Soon Tashio and Izayoi walked in. Izayoi pulled the doors closed and sealed them so the meeting could begin. The meeting went on for a while talking about this and that. Finally a wolf demon stood. "Why is that miko in here? I heard she is the target of this war." The wolf spoke. "I asked her to join with my son for they are the ones fighting. Kagome might be a target but that does not mean she started this war." Tashio spoke.

Kagome sat listening remembering the talk Sesshomaru had with her before they came into the meeting. "Father says things get heated in here. He also says if challenged that we are to not hold back." Sesshomaru spoke with a look he didn't want Kagome to show her wings.

Kagome was brought back when the Wolf Lord was now standing looking at her. "I say she is a witch in the place of a miko. I challenge you Kagome." The Lord spoke and his Monk jumped to the ground holding a large broad sword. Kagome smiled as she jumped down landing her aura letting go just a little more. The wave made the hairs stand up on those in the room. "Witch I will stop you today." The monk spoke full of confidence. "Sorry not today." Kagome spoke as the sword came at her. Kagome flipped back as her sword still hung on her hip. The monk moved again and Kagome waited and then at the last moment used her aura to stop the sword. Kagome then jumped onto the blade and kicked the Monk in the face. The monk fell back as Kagome was now landing above him. Kagome went to hit him in the side when he kicked her off. Kagome slid off her hand over her hilt. "Little girls shouldn't play with the adults." The monk spoke as he wiped his mouth of blood.

Sesshomaru was watching as Kagome was still using only part of her power and the monk was using all of his. Kagome then moved again opening another part of her power. She moved her sword coming down on the monk hard. Kagome moved again knocking the monk to the ground Kagome was about to move when the Wolf Lord jumped and with all he had hit Kagome hard in the gut sending her for the doors. The room went quite the doors would shock her with Lady Izayoi's power. Kagome turned her body and used her arura to hit the door first. The room let out shock as Kagome broke the seal letting her land on them softly. Kagome pulled her own aura around the doors then jumped and landed before the Wolf Lord. He was frozen still in shock when Kagome kicked him into the doors. He howled as the shock ran through his whole body. The monk got up to fight but stopped when Kagome's sword was in his face. "Yield?" Kagome spoke barley out of breath. "Yes." Kagome ran and jumped behind Sesshomaru.

The rest of the meeting went slow talks of Naraku here and there but mostly what could be done about it was the talk on everyone's lips. Kagome stayed quite as Sesshomaru would answer this question and that. When they were released Kagome snapped her fingers and the doors opened. Kagome and Sesshomaru were the last to walk out.

Later in the day Kagome was resting on a couch in her office. She was tired from fighting while holding back her aura. Kagome was still asleep when Sesshomaru walked in her walked slow as he looked at Kagome as she slept. Her hair was across her face as her chest raised and fell slowly. Sesshomaru felt his heart jump. He smiled as he watched her a little longer. Then he saw a glass of water on the table and with his hand splashed a little into Kagome's face. Kagome woke with a start ready to hit when she saw Sesshomaru smiling at her. "Cute. I could have hurt you, you know?" Kagome spoke sitting up. "Sure but it's not every day I can get you like that." Sesshomaru spoke. Sesshomaru was about to speak when a voice caught him off guard. "Sesshomaru could we talk?" Mia spoke from the doorway. Kagome smiled as she stood. "Go talk I am going to go for a walk in the garden." Kagome spoke walking out of the room.

Kagome felt the eyes on her and she smiled she had a plan now. Kagome saw the others outside and turned and went to a back garden.

Miroku saw Kagome walk down towards the back garden and then a monk in the shadows he was about to follow when the twins appeared. "Monk we need to talk about how you keep protecting Kagome." One spoke the other moved fast taking his staff and started to run. Miroku turned to follow as Sango helped. Inuyasha was about to go after Kagome when Kikyo let out a scream the other twin took her bow. "I am going to crush them." Inuyasha spoke as he went to help Kikyo.

Kagome felt the auras moving away Kagome giggled Mia was going to help her this time. Kagome stopped in the garden and let her aura open up her light exploded and her wings opened up. Kagome started to stretch and felt the world around her. In the shadows the monk watched and smiled as he started to walk away. He then ran down the hall and called for a carriage. He was flying out the gates when Miroku tackled the twin and took his staff. "You lost." The girl spoke from the ground. Sango watched the monk leave and felt a stone hit her stomach. "No." She spoke thinking about what could happen. Inuyasha kicked the other twin as Kikyo got her bow back. "Mia will free this world of the witch." The girl spoke from the ground. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha both unsure of what was going to happen now.

Sesshomaru was in his office when he heard the others outside. He went to the window as Mia was trying to think of ways to keep him in the office just a little longer. "Sesshomaru you and I have been together a long time. To end it like you did…I deserve better." Mia spoke. Sesshomaru turned fast as he looked at the girl before him. "I should have tossed you in a cell. You don't see beyond your own world. I felt like I owed you something so I sent you home instead of that cell!" Sesshomaru spoke as he pushed past her and out into the hall. Mia smiled she knew her monk saw something and was off getting help.


	19. Demon of Hell or Miko

Kagome was sitting in her office the rest of pack was a nervous wreck. Kagome was looking at some papers when the door swung open. Inuyasha was standing there looking at his friend his head full of questions he wanted to yell but he ran and hugged Kagome. "Why? Why did he have to see you?" Inuyasha spoke. Kagome hugged her friend back. "I told you someone would see at some point. I will be okay. Trust me." Kagome spoke soft. "I do, we all do. It's more of knowing when the time comes you will face them alone. So many fights you have had to be alone for." Inuyasha spoke speaking for the others. "Inuyasha I know that I am not alone. I see it so much clearer now. I have this pack, my family to back me up if it comes to that." Kagome spoke as Inuyasha let go. Inuyasha looked at Kagome smiled and walked out.

Kagome spent the next hour going over papers her aura moving around her feeling the castle seeing if the bullies were around yet. Kagome was in thought when she noticed a body sitting in front of her. Kagome shook her head to see Mia sitting there. "I hear you died." Mia spoke looking at the miko with fire in her eyes. "My heart stopped for a moment. Sesshomaru was there and restarted it for me." Kagome answered in a calm matter of fact tone. Mia wanted to scream but didn't want to draw the attention of Sesshomaru. "So what spell did you put on him?" Mai asked as Kagome was sitting back. "No spell. I didn't do anything to him. You know him better I thought. If you really do then you know he makes choices on his own not because someone tells him. Now if you don't mind I would like to read in peace." Kagome spoke pointing to the door. "If you are hoping to have him fall for you then you will be sadly disappointed." Mia spoke then walked out.

….

A few days went by and Mia's monk was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru had asked Myoga and he said that once he was back he would find out what was going on. Sesshomaru was sure he knew that before the monk could be dealt with Kagome would face another threat.

Kagome was outside with the others it was nice out with a soft breeze. Kagome was laying in the grass her eyes closed. "I am telling you, that monk went to get them." Inuyasha spoke his aura was on fire. "We won't be able to stop them once they enter. They have to right to test her." Miroku spoke his heart was racing. "Calm down I told you they are not going to beat me." Kagome spoke eyes still closed. "Why should you fight alone?" Kikyo spoke she was afraid. "That is the rule. I am no child so I won't fight inside they will fight me in front of the castle." Kagome answered her body calm she was thinking beyond the Mountain Monks.

….

Mia smiled as a carriage arrived late that night. Mia walked out opening the door her monk walking out first bowing. "Like I said I brought help to rid this castle of the witch." The monk spoke while in the shadows stood three in red robes. "Welcome, come I have a room for you to rest till the morning." Mia spoke with a bow. "Lady Mia you have always been loyal we cannot wait for the day you are Lady of the West." A monk spoke before they followed Mia to their room.

The next morning Mia walked to the dining room with a smile she felt today was when her life would get back on track. Sesshomaru was eating with Kagome next to him and the rest of the pack. Mia took her tray and sat down next to Sesshomaru. The group at first went silent. "Sleep well Mia?" Kagome asked before taking another bite. Mia looked at the miko thinking about the three in the shadows.

"I had nightmares of a dark demon coming to kill my Sesshomaru. Then right before he was swallowed a light saved him. I must say I woke in a sweat and had a hard time going back to sleep. What about you miko how did you sleep?" As Mia spoke the table felt the air stop.

"Oh I had a great dream. I don't feel right sharing the details but it was very nice. Thank you for asking." With that Kagome got up and walked out. The pack was frozen Kagome was having fun with Mia something in her had changed but it was a good change.

Kagome was back outside in the grass she could feel the three not far and wanted to laugh. Then the pack appeared about to ask her something. Kagome opened one eye and the pack was moved back onto the pavement.

Sesshomaru stopped when he felt his body being moved then as it stopped a barrier appeared. "They are here." Kikyo spoke as she could see the heat on the barrier. "He moved us out of the way." Sango spoke looking for the monk. "No….that was Kagome." Miroku spoke looking at his little sister who was still laying on the grass.

"Kagome you will face us and prove you are not a demon." Hachiemon spoke coming towards Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes to see the barrier around her. "So this is why those kids looked so red. They were burned by your barrier." Kagome spoke still laying in the grass. "You will stand and address us appropriately girl." Yura spoke appearing her sting around her fingers.

The two Mountain monks spoke loudly so those around had to come running calling for others. Soon most of the castle was around the barrier looking at the three. Kagome still was laying in the grass. Finally Lord Tashio and Lady Izayoi appeared.

"Lord of the West we are surprised to find you had a demon light and yet you did not send for us." Tsubaki spoke a large snake around her neck. "That would be because as you can see now Lady Izayoi did not see it." Kagome answered as she stood finally. The Lord was about to speak when his wife squeezed his hand.

Kagome stood facing the three Mountain Monks thinking about how the kids felt facing them. "You are telling me you can control this light that a master Monk saw." Hachiemon spoke looking at Kagome. "Well unlike the kids you killed, this light was mine the whole time." As Kagome spoke her light started to glow even warriors could see it. Kagome smiled as she let her wings open up.

The Mountain Monks watched the pack as well as the Lord and Lady of the West. Kagome's wings were taller than her body. The group gasped for they had not seen her wings since the night she told them what happened when she died. The reaction was enough that everyone believed that they did not know about Kagome's light.

"Now have you come to see that I am no demon? I like you have a gift from the gods." Kagome spoke standing the wind blowing her hair back. "You are the demon of hell. You will not come back to this world." Yura spoke her strings flying from her fingertips. Kagome stood as the string wrapped around her body one moved towards her neck Kagome moved enough to let her cheek get cut.

"Kagome! Why isn't she fighting back?" Inuyasha spoke looking at Kagome. "She is…look at her. She is calm like you or I when we know our enemy is weaker. This is a planned attack." Sesshomaru answered back. They watched as Yura was about to pull the string when she screamed and cut the string from her fingers.

"Yura what happened?!" Hachiemon asked Yura was crying holding her hands. Kagome smiled as she pulled the string off her a drop of blood on it. "My power burns those who use the gifts given to them wrong." Kagome spoke Tsubaki turned fast. "No one can use our gifts against us like that! Demon of hell you will be stopped so that Kagome can be set free." Kagome waited as the snake flew from Tsubaki's arm. Kagome moved as the snake lunged at her. Kagome reached out fast hitting the snake below its jaw. The snake squealed as it hit the ground. Tsubaki moved her aura trying to get the snake to move. "This snake killed so many of those children. Those scared innocent children." Kagome spoke as she reached out and took the snake. "No one can touch my baby!" Tsubaki screamed.

Mia looked at Kagome her heart racing Kagome should be hurt the heat alone from the barrier was said to stop most demons and witches. "Kagome is not the enemy cousin." Myoga spoke coming from behind. "Myoga you have no idea what you are talking about. That thing needs to be stopped before it takes Sesshomaru to hell." Mia spoke. "Mia where is your monk. He went and got these three without talking to the Lord of the South." Mia turned fast. "He did not go. I heard him talking to some Miko who went. She even took our carriage trying to frame him." Mia answered. "Mia…I still want him to talk to my father." Myoga spoke as a noise from inside the barrier made both turn.

Kagome moved fast as the snake held on to her arm. Tsubaki tried to move but Kagome was on her, Tsubaki's own snake around her neck. "I am no demon! Those kids were no demons! Help me fight Naraku like Midoriko told you to do!" Kagome cried out as Tsubaki fell back.

Kagome moved as Hachiemon moved now holding a small dagger. Kagome jumped as he moved to cut her in the side. "Fall my fire burns those from the others side." Hachiemon spoke as Kagome moved to dodge another hit but tripped as Tsubaki grabbed her leg. Kagome felt the blade cut into her side. "Get off me.' Kagome spoke kicking Tsubaki hard in the face sending her next to Yura. Kagome moved again fast she was done playing. "Bullies never wanting anyone else to be great like you!" Kagome moved fast her wings opened wide and the barrier shattered around them. Kagome turned as she knew she had won. Hachiemon, Yura and Tsubaki were getting back up about to move when the Lord of the West jumped between them. "By your own rules she has won. I believe this to be Kagome. Leave this place and never set foot in here again." The Lord spoke Kagome stopped.

The Mountain Monks stood hurting their powers turned against them, powers no one would have dared to face. "She is the one from hell. That is the only way she could have beat us." Yura spoke her hands blistered. "No she is sent to stop him. Work with us or leave." The Lord spoke. The three stood everyone thinking they were about to leave when Hachiemon moved tossing his blade as Tsubaki's snake moved once more. Kagome moved fast catching the blade as the snake bit her arm. Kagome used the blade and stabbed the snake. Tsubaki screamed as the snake fell to the ground dead. "You dare attack the only ones left who are like parents to me. This is my Lord and Lady you will not touch them!" Kagome cried as her light exploded and the three were tossed over the castle wall.

The castle was stunned Kagome had beat the three known as the best. Kagome stood feeling every eye on her.

Sesshomaru jumped and ran he felt it Kagome was hurt more than she was showing. He ran as Kagome was turning pale. "I won't let them think she is less than she is right now." Sesshomaru spoke in his head. He jumped pulling Kagome into his arms and then was gone.

Kagome felt her butt land on a desk as Sesshomaru stopped in his office. "What was on that blade?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved over the stab mark. Kagome jumped and put her hand over Sesshoumaru's when he touched her side. "It's not the blade causing the pain…that damn snake….she had some poison on it. It doesn't kill just weakens to allow her to kill." Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. "You saved them from getting hurt. Thank you." Sesshomaru spoke and felt it a small voice racing inside his partner. "He is so close I can feel his heart beat. He saved me….why does he have to be so handsome." The voice was racing almost like she was trying to stop her thoughts. "Sesshomaru thank you for standing by…" Sesshomaru didn't let her finish he moved in kissing her. Kagome's heart stopped then a voice filled her head. "I won't fight my feelings. I wanted to see what this was like….I never want to stop." The voice was soft but calming. Kagome moved her hands and pulled Sesshomaru in her hands around his neck.

Mia was walking fast she knew where Sesshomaru was going. She turned opening the door about to speak when she stopped there they were kissing. Mia turned and ran down the hall as fast as she could her heart racing. Mia stopped in a hall where a group of other lords and ladies were talking but stopped and ran to her. "Lady Mia are you okay?" A Lady asked looking at the tears running down Mia's face. "She was….she was…that demon was kissing him!" Mia screamed. The group felt the anger flowing through Mia and two lords hugged her. "We will help you send her back. We know she will be weak for a while with the snake bite." A lord spoke. "Yes we will set traps to help you, just wait." The other Lord spoke.

Kagome didn't wanted to let go in the kiss when a thought make her pull back. Kagome felt dizzy from the fast movement. Sesshomaru put his hands on her sides looking at her. "Sorry I just couldn't help it." Sesshomaru felt bad Kagome had been through so much that throwing himself at her was not smart. "No…I just…I am not worth you." Kagome spoke thinking back tears pushing her eyes. "No….Kagome I am not worth you. You are stronger than you know, you are more beautiful than anyone I know. If you say you will be with me I would be the luckiest demon in the world." Kagome was taken back by the words coming out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. "You should be with a noble, one the others want as their Lady." Kagome spoke her heart skipping she wanted to hold the Lord again. "This Sesshomaru doesn't care what others want. I want you, I have been fighting a feeling for a long time now. I want to be with you." Sesshomaru spoke standing smiling at Kagome.

The next day Kagome was walking with the pack while Sesshomaru was working in his office. Kagome was now walking slowly with snake venom still in her. "I was thinking about what those three will do now." Miroku spoke thinking about how they looked when Kagome had beat them. "Who knows but I bet it won't be good." Sango said as she hugged Kagome. "It will be fine." Kagome answered. Kagome was about to move when a group of Lords appeared. Kagome felt a foot on her chest and she slid back. Inuyasha was about to help when Kikyo screamed. A Lord was grabbing her holding her down. He looked at Kagome and she shook her head. Inuyasha turned and tackled the Lord holding Kikyo. "Kikyo go get Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke as the Lord was fighting to get free. Sango and Miroku were fighting another Lord who was spitting fire. Kagome was about to move when she felt something under the ground. Kagome moved fast as she moved and the ground exploded Kagome tossed her barrier up protecting her brother and the others from the large rocks coming at them. Kagome moved but felt a sharp pain in her side the venom was kicking in slowing her down.

"I will finish what the monks started demon." Mia spoke appearing holding a sword. Kagome smiled this was going to be hard with venom fighting from the inside. "You are no threat to me Mia." Kagome spoke reaching for a sword that was not there. "Your weapon is all the way over there demon." Mia spoke smiling. Sango was about to toss her weapon when she was tackled to the ground. Miroku was getting up after hitting the ground once more when he felt the vibrations. "Stop!" Miroku yelled to the others. "Miroku we need to help her." Inuyasha spoke about to pull his sword. "The ground….someone put mines in the ground if you use that sword the ground will explode from the pressure of the sword. Kagome is still hurt that could kill her." Miroku spoke looking at his sister her breathes were heavy.

Kagome moved as Mia came down with her sword. Mia moved again this time cutting Kagome on the arm. "Mia you seem upset…..did you see us yesterday?" Kagome asked as it all was starting to make sense now. "You dare use your demon spells to kiss him! You are not worth him!" Mia screamed her sword coming down. Kagome stood her ground as the sword hit her wings. "You brat…he kissed me." Kagome spoke and tossed Mia back.

…..

Kikyo ran opening the door to find Myoga sitting there talking to Sesshomaru. "Kikyo what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked standing. "We were attacked by a group of young Lords. They sent Kagome flying. I was sent to get you. I heard the ground explode while I was running." Kikyo spoke. Sesshomaru and Myoga jumped off the ground and took off towards the sounds of fighting. They could feel the thoughts in the air. "For Lady Mia we will fight the demon." Myoga was pissed she was acting without thought she had to stop. Sesshomaru was looking ahead to one thing. He could see her now Kagome was tired and falling back. "Myoga get that cousin of yours." Sesshomaru ran off as he spoke.

Mia smiled as Kagome was falling back right on three mines. Kagome was still holding her barrier to protect her pack her power was weak and the blast would end her Mia was sure. Mia smiled when a hand took her shoulder. "What are you doing?! We are guests here and you attack for no reason!" Myoga yelled as Mia faced him. "I was doing what needed to be done. You cannot see the demon in that girl but I have seen it since she appeared." Mia spoke turning.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku screamed as a barrier caught the rocks and dirt tossed their way. Their hearts stopped, Kagome was strong but with the venom in her she was weak and Mia took advantage of that fact.

The group waited as the cloud cleared but there was no body there, no sign Kagome had taken a hit. "Where is she!?" Mia screamed. The group started to look around. Kikyo ran up at that moment a smile on her face. "He made it." Kikyo spoke as she stopped next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing on the Lord who attacked Kikyo his anger growing at the sight of the mines' power. "What do you mean Kikyo?" Sango asked her wooden weapon holding another Lord. "Sesshomaru." Kikyo spoke then pointed. Everyone followed Kikyo's finger to a body on a roof above where Mia stood. "I never saw him." Mia spoke her heart falling.

Kagome felt hands take her as she was falling and then she was above the blast of the mines. Kagome opened her eyes to find she was on a roof above the ground Sesshomaru was holding her tight his heart racing he was very mad. "How dare they attack knowing you were just injured." Sesshomaru spoke holding Kagome in his lap his head on top of hers. "They knew it was the only time they would have a chance." Kagome spoke sucking air her body on fire. "Pull back your barrier they will be fine." Sesshomaru spoke his hands pulling around Kagome's waist. Kagome let her aura come back and started to cough her body cooling down allowing it to heal.

Mia was about to move when Myoga held her. "You will leave her alone. You could have killed her. Mia we are going home." Myoga spoke pulling Mia away. "No! I won't let her hurt my love. She is a demon sent to destroy us. You let her get away with killing my father now this! Let me go Myoga you have no power over me!" Mia screamed as she slapped Myoga and broke free. "No but I do. Mia we leave now. You made me look like fool. Your father would be so ashamed." The Lord of the South spoke from behind. Mia turned ready to fight but stopped he was the Lord of the South her Lord for now. "Fine but I will not say I was wrong for what I have done." Mia held her head up high.

Lord Tashio walked out at this time his face was cold his anger written on his face. "Mia leave I will only give you this one chance. I will not have you attack those I trust." The Lord spoke. "You cannot be serious she is a filthy fake miko. I am a noble I was with your son for so long." Mia spoke tears filling her eyes. "You act like that makes you my daughter. You were a girl he dated. He moved on and so should you." The Lord spoke looking up at his son.

Mia was walking off her hands in fists. The lord looked over at the two boys who helped Mia. "Send them home tell their families of the shame they have placed on the Family name." The Lord spoke before walking away.

Inuyasha got off the young Lord and looked at his brother and a smile came over him. He noticed how Sesshomaru was holding Kagome it was not like a friend would but of someone who wanted to be more than that. His brother was holding Kagome like he would hold Kikyo. Miroku smiled in this moment he could see how in a blink of an eye the two went from partners to more than that.

Kagome was hurting but she didn't want to move it was going to hurt. "I am sorry I wasn't here faster." Sesshomaru spoke his hand now holding Kagome's. "They were very fast and knew to get a handle on the pack. Too bad they didn't take Inuyasha first. He is faster when Kikyo is in danger." Kagome spoke with a smile. "You should have someone look at those wounds….." Sesshomaru stopped he was thinking to those who worked in the healers room. He didn't trust any of them. "No...I am tired I would like to rest." Kagome answered thinking the same thing. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up as best he could without hurting her then in a flash was gone. Kagome was placed in bed though not her own. "No one will dare come in here if they want to live today. I will be back I want to talk to someone." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked out shutting the door behind him. He was down the hall when the pack appeared. "Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I put her in my room she said she wanted to rest." Sesshomaru answered. The pack smiled. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "I need to talk to mom." Sesshomaru answered and started off. The others went to see the healers for the few cuts they had.

Sesshomaru was about to knock on the door to his mother's office when the door opened. "I thought I could hear you coming." Izayoi spoke with a kind smile. "I know you are busy and that you don't work in the healer office but…..Kagome is hurt and I don't trust the other healers. Mom I wanted to know if maybe you had time to come check Kagome out." Sesshomaru spoke feeling like a little kid. Izayoi smiled. "You and your father do think alike sometimes. He was just here asking that if Kagome needed care that I do it since none of our healers could be trusted right now around her." Sesshomaru felt better as the two walked towards his room.


	20. A Little Girl

Kagome was asleep her body glowing bright as it was healing. Lady Izayoi had come and looked her over. She had cuts and was bruising but all seemed to be already healing on its own. She smiled as she walked out. Sesshomaru was in the shower he was in thought he had kissed her. He smiled when he thought about it. He had feelings for the girl. She didn't dress like a miko or a noble. She should be tossed out but yet he felt his heart skip when she was around. "I would give up my place as the next Lord as long as I can be with her." Sesshomaru spoke to the water falling down on him.

Kagome was in her dream looking around. She was in a place that she knew but didn't know. Kagome stopped and turned to find her father. "Hello father." Kagome spoke with a smile. Her father walked over and wrapped his arms around his little girl. "You are so strong. I wanted to protect you….I should have told you who you were." Kagome's father spoke. "Father…..you did the best you could. I am lucky to have you as my father." Kagome spoke holding her father tears falling down her cheeks. "So much is changing….trust the pack." Kagome's father spoke as he faded.

Kagome opened her eyes as tears ran down her face. She knew when the monks were sent flying that she would have new enemies out there. Kagome was about to move when the door to the bathroom opened. Sesshomaru stood there in pants his chest bare. Kagome looked at the demon he was handsome and strong. Kagome smiled. "Kagome you are awake. You want to get something to eat?" Sesshomaru spoke as he walked to his shirts. Kagome started to get up her wings opening to help her up. "Those mines were a dirty trick." Sesshomaru spoke as he saw the black and blue marks appearing on Kagome. "Those with no real power will always have to use ticks to win." Kagome spoke as she stood her wings fading from sight.

The weeks passed and the pack was getting reports of a demon that had attacked a small village the Mountain Monks had let go because they would not claim Kagome as a demon. "Sounds like a trap." Inuyasha spoke looking at his papers. "Sure but that doesn't mean innocent lives aren't in danger." Kagome spoke sitting on Sesshoumaru's desk. "So we head out in the morning then?" Miroku spoke looking at the girl on the desk her glow was bright.

The next morning the pack was off and after a few days they walked into a village on fire. People were in their homes their tears loud in Kagome, Kikyo and Miroku's ears. Inuyasha looked around this town had nothing to do with this war. "Why this place?" Inuyasha spoke. The pack walked till a scream broke the silence. They ran till they came upon a Miko holding a small girl. "Why….I warned them the mountain monks would leave us to die." The Miko spoke holding what looked like a dead girl. Kagome felt something in the air something was not right. Inuyasha was about to reach out to the Miko when the girl broke free from the miko.

"Please run! This is a trap! Run none of this is real! Lady Kagome please run!" The girl screamed tears falling. The miko moved fast knocking the girl to the floor. "Shut up Rin! I didn't have to spare your life you know." The Miko spoke as she turned to face the pack.

Kagome felt anger at the Miko before her. She wanted to get to the girl, her life was in danger now. Kagome was about to move when the ground started to shake. Sesshomaru turned in time to meet sword to sword with a large dragon demon. "She is worth more dead!" The demon screamed trying to get past Sesshomaru. "Did he just say….what are you talking about?!" Sango yelled her weapon flying from her hands. "Two bounties are out on her. One wants her alive the others just her head. Right now her head pays more." The demon spoke a grin on his face. "Bastard! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha let his sword fly his anger taking over.

Kagome turned back to the miko who was turning to the girl called Rin. "That raw power is no good to me if you are going to help my victims." The Miko spoke pulling a dagger out. Rin froze her life flashed before her. She was alone since before she knew. Her family sold as slaves when they realized she was a miko. She was then sold to a sister of the Mountain Monks. Her life was spent tricking those who were good into death all because those three from the Mountain deemed it. Rin had made the choice to stand when it came to Kagome. She was waiting for the pain but nothing but warmth hit her.

Kagome ran pulling Rin into her arms as the dagger cut into her arm. Kagome turned kicking the Miko back the dagger falling to the floor. "How dare you use this child like this?!" Kagome yelled her wings opening wide. "My sister was kissed by the Goddess I watched it. You dare hurt her." The miko spoke as a black cloud grew around her. "You lie…..it was your brother kissed. You share his gift with barriers. This village is fine right?" Kagome spoke as Rin held tight to her.

The others were in shock Kagome was moving so fast but tears sat in her eyes. Miroku looked at the child and a thought hit him. "A child left alone like her…..a miko who may never have children." Miroku moved as the dragon swung at him. Sesshomaru moved his sword cutting the dragon on the back. "You cannot stop me!" The demon laughed.

Kagome was watching the Miko before her. "You will die girl for what you have done." The miko spoke her dark barrier reaching towards them. "You use this girl to tell you if you can take them in a fight. I would guess that is why for now you teamed up with that Dragon. Once I was dead you would fight for who got the reward and you were sure it would be you." Kagome spoke as Rin was placed on her back her wings wrapped around her holding her tight and safe. "So you know what that girl can do. That is how I know I will win." The miko spoke with a grin. "Oh but the girl hasn't read me yet. Would you like to Rin?" Kagome spoke with a smile. Rin then realized that Kagome was blocking her power on purpose. "What I was reading when you walked in was not your full power?" Rin asked thinking back to when the Miko walked in. "Sorry I felt eyes as soon as I walked in and wanted to find them before I gave away my power." Kagome spoke as she released her block.

Rin felt the wave of power hit her. She could see the battles before this one. Kagome's power that was still unused. "Master stop! You cannot win! Run and hide or you will not survive." Rin cried out.

The miko smiled thinking Rin was just a child she had no idea what she was talking about. Kagome stood her wings holding Rin tighter. "Rin she has made her choice and she alone. Hold tight this is going to be fast." Kagome spoke a hand over her sword.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's light was bright her sword still low. "That Miko is going to die." Sesshomaru thought as he ran to catch Kikyo as she was tossed over the Dragon's shoulder. Kikyo landed against his chest. "Thank you." Kikyo spoke pulling herself up. "You hit the point?" Sesshomaru asked knowing why Kikyo got that close. "One of them. His arm will be heavy now." Kikyo spoke as the two took off after the Dragon. Sesshomaru felt something off they had hit a few points but the Dragon was not slowing down.

Kagome was now moving and swinging her sword as if it was the end of her hand. The miko was doing all she could just to stay an inch out of the tips range. Kagome felt her heart racing at the idea of what this Miko had done to others in the name of her brother. "Is your brother worth all this? He left you alone because he thought he was better than you." Kagome spoke as she swung again. "My brother was kissed by the Goddess I was there! He is to be a God one day so I do what I can in his name!" The miko spoke the black cloud trying to attack Kagome. "I see. He is no God, he is lost in his own shadow!" Kagome yelled as she cut the black cloud and it faded. The miko felt a fear her black cloud was to hold her victims so she could attack but Kagome was still moving. Kagome moved again this time her sword moved faster hitting the Miko in the chest. "What? How? You are a demon of hell." The Miko spoke as she pulled back holding her chest blood slowly escaping from between her fingers.

"I am no demon. I am Kagome a miko. You used your gift for power and killed innocent children, women and men. I wish I could spare you… (The Miko jumped coming at Kagome again.) You just won't let me." Kagome pulled her sword again no sound was heard till the Miko screamed the sword was in her chest but this time all the way through till the tip came out of her back. Kagome had tears running down her face. "Time of true war, death is a part of it." Kagome spoke as she pulled the sword back. The miko fell back her soul pulling out of her. "I was to be by his side…We were going to be gods….." The miko spoke her last words and closed her eyes. Kagome put her sword back and looked over at the dragon demon. "Can you hold on just a little longer Rin?" Kagome asked as she could see the lights on the Dragon. "Yes." Rin spoke soft she felt safe with Kagome.

Sesshomaru moved fast as a clawed hand came at him. Kikyo had to move back as the Dragon hit her hard pulling her arm out of its socket. Inuyasha ran pulling her onto his back. "That Miko is dead and I will claim Kagome's body for a great amount of money." The demon spoke laughing. Miroku was holding back his tongue how dare he talk about his sister like this. Sango was holding her weapon she was getting tired the Dragon was strong and was seeming to get stronger. "How? How is he still standing?" Sango spoke as she and Miroku barely missed getting hit.

"Cheater!" Kagome yelled as she kicked the dragon in the back. The dragon slid in the dirt as Kagome opened her wings to stay up high Rin held on tight to her back. "Cheater? I don't know what you are talking about you thing." The Dragon spoke standing up.

"You steal power of those you fight. You pull on their auras to keep you going. No matter what they do they cannot stop it." Kagome spoke moving back. "That is why you stay just far enough away." The dragon spoke. The others felt their knees give as they fell to the floor. Kagome felt her anger grow her pack was in danger and the child on her back she needed her too.

Kagome landed and Rin slid off. "Rin go to Sesshomaru hold on to him tight. You are going to feel weak but it won't last just hold on to him." Kagome spoke as she started to reach for her sword. Rin took off as the dragon reached for her. Kagome moved and her sword was a flash and left the dragon without a hand. Rin slid in the ground as her legs gave out and reached for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru reached out and pulled the girl in, he could see something about her called to Kagome.

Kagome moved back as the dragon was coming at her now his missing hand dripping blood. "I will kill you slowly." The dragon cried as he rushed and landed on Kagome. "You are a flea compared to Naraku. I won't die at your hands." Kagome spoke her aura being pulled. The dragon was about to move when he froze. "How I never…?" The Dragon fell over a sword in his heart. Kagome stood as the air was clear again. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked as Rin ran to her. "I will be. How did I miss that he was draining us?" Sesshomaru spoke as he stood. "Easy you were fighting him not watching. Kagome spoke as another tear ran down her face. "They left you no choice." Miroku spoke as he walked up. "Miroku is right we are in war there is going to be death." Inuyasha spoke as he held Kikyo on his back. Kikyo was holding her arm she had pushed it back but the pain was enough to keep her from moving much. Kagome wanted to heal her when a hand took hers. "We still have a ways home we should hold on to the power we have left.

The group was looking around as the village was quite. Sesshomaru felt the auras now. "They are fine, they let them use this village to kill you." Sesshomaru spoke as a man walked out he looked like he was in charge and he was rushing to clear his name. "You live…thank the heavens those two…." Inuyasha cut the man off. "Save it. You let them in to help get rid of Kagome. If it wasn't for being tired I would pound you." Inuyasha spoke as he was holding the man by his shirt.

"Down boy. We are going home now right Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke touching Inuyasha's arm. "Yes. We will have to leave this village to figure out what they do next." The group started to walk off. "What about the girl she should be ours like the Miko promised us." The man spoke and he went flying. "Rin is free and we will be taking her back with us. Filth." Sesshomaru spoke as he turned and joined the others.


	21. Bounty On Her Head

Naraku sat in a large room in his castle where three sat across from him the air was thick as the three sat watching him. Ichiro stood next to his master his sword on his hip.

"I hear you three have placed a bounty on the girl as well." Naraku spoke with a smile. "We have placed a price on her head. We wish to have her evil wiped from this world. The one to bring her to us dead will not only get wealth but a place with us in the next life." Yura spoke her string around her wrist.

Ichiro started to laugh and Naraku smiled. "You think that killing her will make you Gods of the next world!? You are fools but as the Mountain Monks I wouldn't expect anything else." Ichiro spoke making the three stand. "You called us here to laugh at us!? We should wipe you from this world as well!" Tsubaki cried out her snake hissing around her neck.

Naraku stood a smile on his face. "Now if that was in your plan we would already be in battle with and at least one of you would be dead. No you are here to make sure I still want the girl. We both want her I just want her alive." Naraku spoke and the three Mountain Monks smiled. "We came to give you permission to hunt the girl. We will deal with you once she is gone. You are a monster made from that girl's evil." Hibachi spoke with a smile.

"I see you think she is the evil. You are very stupid but for now I will work with you for it means a better chance of getting my Kagome back." Naraku spoke. "I will raise my bounty soon be ready, for those who want power and money will work for the one giving the larger reward." Naraku spoke as Ichiro started to walk off. "Where is he going?" Yura asked. "I wish to see Kagome again alive too and so I am off to spread word of my master's new reward before you leave." Ichiro spoke then jumped out a window and was gone.

….

Kagome sat in a small pool with Rin swimming around her. Kagome felt a bond with the girl she saved. Once she was looked at by Lady Izayoi she was allowed to stay. Kagome took her in as if she was her child. The others watched the girl make Kagome happy something she needed in this time of war.

Miroku had pulled Sesshomaru aside a few days after the girl was brought home. "Kagome may never have children of her own. Many Mikos of rape never had children of their own it's as if they feel they are no worthy." Miroku spoke a pain in his chest. Sesshomaru smiled at the monk. "Kagome sees herself in that girl. She was alone and used. Kagome was taken in and loved and wishes to do the same for this girl. I will not stand in the way of that." Sesshomaru spoke and Miroku smiled. "Thank you. The light Kagome has, has me worried." Miroku spoke and Sesshomaru nodded. It was something they all thought but no one spoke out loud. If Kagome came back with the light would she live past this war?

A month later:

Kagome was in the garden with Rin who was trying to use her power. Kagome was moving slowly with her sword as Rin held her eyes closed. "Can you see the next move Rin?" Kagome asked as she was swinging the sword towards Rin. Rin moved her head back barely in time. "I saw it. Mom I saw it this time." Rin spoke opening her eyes. "Good soon we can go faster. You see the past and thoughts when you touch people but I know you can do more." Kagome spoke as Rin ran and hugged her. The two started to walk off towards the dining room.

Word of bounties on Kagome spread inside the castle. Sesshomaru was in his office when a group of lords stopped and knocked.

"Come in." Sesshomaru spoke hoping to get to the dining room soon he knew Kagome and Rin would be heading there.

"Lord Sesshomaru word has it the bounties on that Miko is getting higher. You will become a target soon sir." A tall demon spoke the others stood waiting as Sesshomaru stood.

"Naraku and the Mountain Monks are cowards. These bounties prove it. They cannot defeat her so they hope someone else can and if they die in the process they don't care. They live to wait and plan! Anyone who wants to try and collect on those bounties better remember she is not alone and we as her pack will crush all who come for her!" Sesshomaru spoke loud making sure they understood him.

The group bowed and walked away. Sesshomaru thought a moment he knew Kagome had a target on her but those around her would be used against her. He thought some more and a small face appeared in his head. Rin…..she was a child to Kagome and everyone had figured it out. Rin would be used against Kagome he was sure of it.

Kagome and Rin were about to eat when Sesshomaru sat down. "Sorry I am late. Another group appeared to talk about those bounties." Sesshomaru spoke as Rin took a drink. "This is going to bring out the traitors and the killers. We need to be careful." Kagome answered her eyes falling on Rin. "I was thinking the same thing." Sesshomaru spoke. Rin finished drinking then spoke. "Mom, Sesshomaru will protect you. He really likes you." Rin's words made Kagome turn red and Sesshomaru smile. "Can't keep things from you can we Rin?" Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Nope." Rin answered with a smile.

The weeks went on like this the pack stayed in the castle coming up with plans against the new threats outside. Miroku worked with Sango on ways to use her weapon to hold an enemy to allow the pack time if in tight spots. Kikyo worked on her aim with her bow and arrow while Inuyasha worked on his sword.

Kagome was in her office reading, Rin on the floor writing when Sesshomaru walked in. "Rin can we go for a walk?" Sesshomaru spoke looking at the girl on the floor. "Sure. Mom you coming?" Rin spoke as Kagome turned a page. "No you go." Kagome spoke with a smile.

Sesshomaru walked with Rin right next to him. He had been thinking about life if this was a normal time he would have married by now and had a little on the way. This was time of war and the one he loved was not going to stop fighting anytime soon. Then Rin arrived and when he thought about what he wanted in a kid. Rin was that kid, she was smart, funny, brave and kind. Rin had grown on him and for her to call Kagome mom a part of him wanted her to call him Dad. "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" Rin finally asked looking up at Sesshomaru. "I want to give you something." Sesshomaru spoke as they walked out into a barn where horses and others animals lived. They walked to the back where a large stall sat and asleep was a two headed dragon. "This is Ah and Uh he has been the family protector since my great grandfather. He once rode in battle with my father when he was a young lord. He has not been used for that in some time but I want to pass him on to you. In this time of war if we are called away I want to know that you have someone here who will protect you." Sesshomaru spoke when they stopped in front of the large dragon. They opened their eyes as Rin stopped. "Ah, Uh this is Rin. I want you to protect her. I Lord Sesshomaru of the West ask this." As Sesshomaru spoke the two heads moved to Rin. Rin smiled as she reached out and touched the dragons. Rin smiled. "Thank you D…Sesshomaru." Rin spoke. Sesshomaru smiled for he was closer to getting his daughter.

Kagome was in her thoughts as she thought about her path. "Do they know?" A voice spoke from the air. "I don't know." Kagome answered. "The path is not easy she has been lost for a long time. It will take great love to bring her back." The voice spoke again. "Great love…understanding as well as great sacrifice." Kagome spoke looking out the window. "Your bloodline would be proud." The voice spoke then the air was gone. Kagome felt a tear run down her face the family she could not remember. The bloodline that gave her the power. The lives lost to the monster.

Kagome was still thinking when Miroku walked in. "So much time reading little one what are you doing?" Miroku asked as he stood next to his sister. "Reading on the old ways….the two gods lost. Stories told to children to be good. What if those stories are real? What if my bloodline really did turn the evil to flesh and since then we have been lost. What if I was born to finally right that wrong?" Kagome spoke still looking out the window. Miroku wanted to reach out and hold his sister. "If that is the case then I am the luckiest brother in the world. To have watched you grow and become this great woman I am blessed little one." Miroku's words were soft but firm he spoke the truth. Kagome turned and jumped into her brother's arms. "What if I fail?" Kagome's voice was soft childlike. "Kagome when have you ever failed?" Miroku spoke with a laugh.

Once Kagome let go she felt better lighter even. Her brother understood, he seemed to know what lay ahead. He would stay by her side and fight. Kagome smiled this world was in a spin evil was breaking lose but at this moment with her brother she was at peace.

Night was falling and Kagome was helping Rin into bed. "Mom can you believe he gave me them?" Rin spoke as she jumped on the bed. "Oh child I can believe it. Those dragons have been the protectors of the West for a long time. The stories I heard as a child make me sure that as long as you call them you will never come to harm." Kagome spoke as she pulling Rin gently under the covers. "Sesshomaru is a great man." Rin spoke as she closed her eyes.

Kagome started to walk out and smiled. "He really is." Kagome walked till she found Sesshomaru waiting for her outside. He smiled as she sat down next to him. Kagome placed her head on Sesshomaru. "You gave her a pet?" Kagome spoke with a smile. "I gave her a pet and I hope you a peace of mind." Sesshomaru spoke kissing Kagome's head. Kagome smiled the fireflies were coming out. "Traitors will come soon. This small peace will come to an end. "Kagome spoke as fireflies started to dance around in front of them.


	22. Traitors

Kagome spent weeks working on reports with Sesshomaru by her side. Rin sat in the office reading, writing, drawing while the two worked. Rin felt alive again something she thought was lost to her. Her mother and father were lost when she was younger. They had no miko or monk powers and had no idea what to do with her. Rin believed they loved her but feared her. When the village was taken over and families sold as slaves Rin's father took her up speaking of her power hoping to save her but it only made her price higher. Rin knew she would never see them again but a part of her was glad it worked out this way. She felt like a family with Kagome and Sesshomaru she could see how they cared for her. Rin was happy even when she knew the path her mother was on.

Sesshomaru smiled this is what he knew he would have wanted if there was no war. He had it now and would hold on to these moments for before long someone would come and cause trouble. Kagome smiled as she was moving papers into a pile she called those who might turn traitor. Kagome glowed with a power that seemed old and even she seemed to know that.

"Mom can I go feed Ah and Uh?" Rin asked looking outside. "That seems fine. Take the back gate the sun will do you good." Kagome spoke as auras hit her as she spoke.

Deep inside the castle a large group of Lords stood waiting as those eating were finishing up. They had timed it so almost everyone was eating or drinking but Kagome and her pack. A few would not be effected but they were weak and wouldn't get in their way. "Either way we get a reward. Remember that brat is the key, hold her and Kagome won't be able to make a move." The leader spoke he was a tall demon with sharp teeth. A small group broke off and started to walk towards the back gate.

Lord Tashio and Lady Izayoi were walking out when everything around them started to spin. "We have been drugged." Lady Izayoi spoke as she was falling. "How dare they!" Lord Tashio spoke grabbing his wife holding her to his chest so he hit the ground first. Most of the castle started to pass out. Kikyo and Inuyasha were in a hall when a group fell in front of them. The two ran to check on them and Kikyo could see the aura of the drug but it would take too much power to remove it from the group. "Inuyasha something in wrong." Kikyo spoke a chill running up her spine. "We need to find Rin. Sesshomaru told us if we think someone is going to attack in the castle they will go for Rin." Inuyasha spoke with a growl. The two turned Kikyo on Inuyasha's back he had Rin's scent.

Kagome stood as Sesshomaru felt the power of the castle fall. He the felt auras calling for Kagome's head. "How?" Sesshomaru spoke his hand on his hilt. "Lords. Traitors. They are going for Rin. Go get her. The leader is waiting out front." Kagome spoke walking to the window. "They are going to pay!" Sesshomaru spoke about to walk out the door. "Stay safe till we get to you." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked out.

Kagome jumped out of the window landing in the one spot she could. The ground was covered in mines. Kagome smiled as a Lord stood in the only other spot clear of a mine. "You came fast. You alone?" The Lord asked. "For now." Kagome answered her wings opening up. "Rin will die if you move. We will talk till she joins us." The Lord spoke with a grin. "That sounds fine. You know when she comes it won't be with your men. They are fleas compared to the threats we have faced so far. They will be lucky if Inuyasha doesn't rip them apart." Kagome spoke with a calm threating tone. "You just wait you hellion. We are far stronger than your little pack." The Lord spoke and Kagome just smiled.

Rin was walking to Ah and Uh when she felt a wave come at her. Rin started to run when a group appeared behind her. "Stop girl!" One Lord yelled. Rin felt the thoughts she couldn't stop she had to run. Rin felt afraid but held it together. Rin saw the barn when she saw a flash in her mind. Rin slid into the dirt as she whistled. A sword missed her by an inch. "Stupid little girl we are to bring you alive but that does not mean I won't cut you up." A Lord spoke as he kicked Rin.

Rin rolled her chest hurting form the kick. Rin felt a voice telling her to get up it was soft but strong calling to her to move. Rin got up as the group was moving towards her. "Call for her. Call for your mommy!" A Lord laughed. Rin had tears running down her face she wanted to run but knew she wouldn't get too far. "Come now call her!" A Lord yelled as he moved in to hit the girl. Rin felt her fear take hold and she opened her mouth. "DAD!" Rin screamed before thinking.

Sesshomaru had meet up with Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku in the hall soon after leaving Kagome. They followed the path Rin would have taken to the dragons. They were running as the auras filled the air, Lords were ahead of them. "If they touch her!" Sesshomaru was thinking as he could feel Rin's heart racing. As the pack moved Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard a whistle. "What did she just do?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sesshomaru. "She got hit….she called Ah and Uh." Sesshomaru spoke with a tone that made the pack shiver. Miroku felt the girl, they were close but the Lords had her cornered he could feel it. "Sango get ready we are going to need to clear a path to Rin. As Miroku spoke a scream filled the air. "DAD!" Sesshomaru felt his heart drop and everything thing in his demon nature took over. He kicked off as the ground started to shake. Inuyasha ran holding Kikyo still on his back. "They picked the wrong pack." Inuyasha spoke a smile on his face it had been a while since his last fight he needed the exercise.

Rin put her hands up hoping to block the hit when the ground shook. Rin felt a shadow over her as the Lord screamed. Ah and Uh appeared above Rin a head knocking the Lord away from the girl. Rin put her hands down as Ah put his head down pulling her off the ground and onto their back. Rin held to her pet as the other Lords started to attack. Swords flew cutting the large dragon's legs. Rin held as tears started running down her face. She was lost as a Lord moved fast and was on the dragon's back coming for Rin.

"Cut up but alive." He spoke coming at Rin. "He is going to rip you apart." Rin spoke her voice shaking. Ah and Uh howled knowing they could not reach the threat to the child. Rin felt the sword cut her arm as she moved to avoid another blow. Ah and Uh was stepping on two Lords holding them down. Others were coming at them with swords again.

Rin tripped as she moved towards the back of the dragon's back. The lord smiled as he pulled his sword. "Money and power will be ours." He spoke about to move. "Waste of space!" Sesshomaru howled as his fist hit the Lord in the back of the head. The power behind the hit sent the Lord flying over Rin and into a wall a few feet away. Sesshomaru moved and pulled Rin into his chest. "Little one I am so sorry we didn't get here faster." Sesshomaru spoke as Rin was shaking in his arms, her arm cut and still bleeding.

Those on the ground froze as Sesshomaru appeared. Sango wasted no time as her weapon flew taking two Lords to the ground holding them there. Miroku held his staff and moved going after a Lord trying to cut Uh. His light covered the staff as he hit the Lord hard in the back. Inuyasha landed pulling his sword as Kikyo jumped off. "Miroku get out of the way!" Kikyo yelled. Miroku felt Uh take hold of him and toss him on his back. Inuyasha swung his sword it glowed with a bright light a bright blue light. "Kagome sends her regards. Don't mess with us!" Inuyasha growled his sword releasing the wind scar. The Lords screamed as the power burned their skin and tossed them hard into the wall. Rin was still shaking when she felt a flash. She could see Kagome, a dagger in her shoulder her power weak and mines around her. "Mom….mom needs us!" Rin spoke looking up. "Get up here! Ah, Uh take us to Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome smiled as she could feel the fight on the back gardens. She knew she had to start helping as she looked at the Lord and his men hidden in the shadows. "You cheated. Taking out those in the castle with that drug. Trying to get Rin to make me surrender. Time I play my hand." Kagome spoke as she moved her hands and her aura exploded. Her wings opened wide her aura moved like hands into the air. "Wasting power to save others." The Lord laughed. "Helping others is never a waste." Kagome spoke her hand on her hilt. Kagome's aura moved to Inuyasha as he was about to pull on his sword. Kagome smiled as she helped send lords flying her light burning. Kagome then moved on into the castle looking for her Lord and Lady.

Kagome was still letting her aura move as the Lord in front of her tossed a few daggers at her. Kagome moved her sword knocking the blades to the ground. Kagome looked around those in the shadows were waiting. "These mines keep me in one spot but you too cannot move." Kagome spoke as she felt the large dragon rise into the air. "I just have to wait and soon they will be triggered then I will have you." The Lord spoke a nasty grin on his face.

Sesshomaru looked down as Ah and Uh were above Kagome now. The group looked and could see the two just standing there but those in the shadows seemed to be waiting on an order. "She won't fight alone." Sesshomaru spoke as he jumped letting his body fall towards Kagome. The others followed but Rin. Rin looked down and she looked at the Lord in charge and she felt his thoughts. Rin jumped up fear taking over. "There are mines covering the ground! DAD!" Rin screamed then a light wrapped around her. A voice spoke in the air. "I would never let them get hurt like this. It is okay Rin." The voice spoke as Rin looked down.

The Lord saw the group coming down and he smiled. "I warned him that staying by your side would put him in danger." The Lord spoke and tossed a stone on the ground before him. Kagome glared as she moved her arms her light grew brighter. Kagome braced herself as the ground started to explode around her. The group was falling when the ground exploded they were coming down but it was clear that this was a trap for them. Kikyo saw a large sharp stone flying at her. Kikyo waited as the rock was about to cut her arm. The rock bounced off and Kikyo reached out and felt the air. "Kagome…..Kagome has a barrier around us!" Kikyo yelled as the others reached out. "Then let us not waste this gift." Sesshomaru spoke as he moved aiming for the Lord now.

Kagome felt a wave of heat rising inside she was pushing her body a little hard but she was close now as her aura found Lord Tashio and Lady Izayoi. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru landed right in front of her. The other three landed outside the blasted earth looking at the group standing waiting their orders. Kikyo felt Kagome's aura and looked at Miroku. "We need to help her." Kikyo spoke as Miroku was holding his staff a serious look to him. "We will be in danger if we do." Miroku spoke as Sango held her sword. "I'll protect you two the best I can." Sango spoke as a shadow came down above them. "We will help too." Rin spoke from her pets' back. Miroku sat and Kikyo joined him. The two closed their eyes and let their aura grow and move to join with Kagome.

Rin looked around at those in the dark, they were now moving fast. A large group moved to attack Kikyo and Miroku but Sango swung her sword pushing a few back. Rin stood between the two heads of her dragons. "Keep them off the monk and miko." Rin spoke. For a child no older than 10 she spoke like a warrior far older. Rin turned as a Lord landed on the back of Ah and Uh. "I am going to cut you up little girl till that monster gives up." The Lord spoke his sharp teeth bright. Rin didn't speak but started to climb up Ah's neck as fast as she could. Uh was snapping and moving his front foot to attack a few Lords on the ground coming for Miroku. Ah felt Rin as she reached the top of his head. Uh moved up as the Lord ran and was jumping to reach Rin his sword out. Rin held tight eyes closed. Ah howled a power growing in the old war dragons.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard the sound of the two headed dragon. "Ah and Uh have been resting for years. They are awake now…..do you know what that means?" Inuyasha asked his sword held ready. "That old pet won't be a match for us younger stronger Lords." The leader spoke as he was facing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Then you are but children. That dragon's power comes from protecting. When it was with our father it was strong but it held back to let our father show his true power. Now with my daughter they will not hold back they will keep her safe with everything they have!" Sesshomaru spoke as screams came from behind. Kagome smiled she wanted to move but for now most her power was with the Lord and Lady. Kikyo and Miroku were cooler her with their auras the best they could.

Rin felt Ah move and the Lord scream as Uh opened his mouth and swallowed him whole. Rin's heart was racing as Uh turned again this time fire leaving his mouth after two Lord reaching for Kikyo. Rin held tight to Ah as he moved the tail crushing another Lord. Sango smiled as she fought a Lord back from Miroku. "We won't lose! We will crush you traitors to the ground!" Sango cried as she kicked a Lord to the ground.

Kagome was about to pull her aura back when a sharp pain caught her off guard. Kagome fell to her knees as a weight joined the pain. Kagome let out a cry as she felt a blade enter her shoulder. The Lord holding it was now standing on her back pushing her to the ground.

Sesshomaru did not turn he was facing the leader. Inuyasha was the one to turn. He saw the blade and Kagome on the ground. "Bastard!" Inuyasha spoke his sword slipped back into his sheath. Inuyasha had the demon Lord on the ground his claws around his neck. "You think I will let you get away with hurting her!" Inuyasha spoke tightening his grip around the demon's neck. "Alive or dead that girl will be ours." The demon spoke with the little air he had. "Never going to happen. Kagome can crush you all but with the innocents around you knew she would help them first. You really didn't think we would be able to stop you?!" Inuyasha was losing his cool he saw red. "Without her power you all are nothing." The Lord spoke. Inuyasha tossed the demon into the ground hard breaking his hips. The demon cried out in pain as Inuyasha stood above him. "Kagome's faith in us gives us more power than you will ever know." Inuyasha spoke as he kicked the demon in the head knocking him out cold.

Kagome felt her arm going numb. "The blade…Inuyasha remove the blade." Kagome spoke. Inuyasha ran to his friend. Kagome was covered in small cuts from the ground exploding. She was pale and as he reached for the blade he picked up on the drug covering the blade. "Shit….this drug…." Kagome cut her friend off. "Kikyo and Miroku are keeping the drug in just my arm now. Inuyasha I won't be able to use my sword or fight. This drug was meant to stop my heart. If I move the drug will move. Miroku and Kikyo are doing the best they can." Kagome spoke as she laid down the heat of her own power and the burn of the drug was now too strong to push back. Inuyasha held his sword as a few Lord not going after Rin and the others were now coming his way.

Sesshomaru and the Leader of the traitors were locking swords as Sesshomaru felt Kagome's heart racing she was in pain. "You come into this castle and try to hurt my daughter. You dare to hurt the woman I love! You will pay for it all!" Sesshomaru spoke as his sword cut the Leader's arm as he tried to get out of the way. "Sesshomaru times are changing. You need to go back to Mia bow down to Naraku and face this. If you do not you won't live much longer." The Lord was laughing now as he jumped back reaching for something in his bag.

Kagome knew what he was pulling out but felt a power coming fast from inside the castle. "Inuyasha he has a bomb in his bag stop Sesshomaru. Pull him down your father is coming…" Kagome spoke as she closed her eyes to control the pain in her arm. Inuyasha wanted to reach out to his friend she was in pain, but he did what she asked.

Sesshomaru was about to reach out to the Lord in front of him when he pulled out a bag of black powder. Sesshomaru then felt a weight take him to the ground. The air exploded above them. "I am going to rip him to pieces." Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha. "Get in line." Inuyasha spoke as the air changed.

The traitors were moving in on Kagome who was holding her arm still. Kikyo and Miroku sent a barrier around her hoping to keep them at bay. Rin was about to move when she felt two auras coming. "Sango get those two up here. The Lord and Lady are awake!"

Rin's words echoed and the Leader felt his stomach drop. "How? That drug is to work till night fall." The Lord spoke as he jumped in front of Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting up to help. "How did you do this you monster?!" The Lord screamed as he kicked Kagome. "I made a choice. I used my aura and took the drug….it wouldn't knock me out since it was weaker. It did slow me down. My power was cut and I knew I would have to use it to help my pack get down here with all your little bombs in the ground." Kagome spoke her ribs now screaming. "That drug in your arm is going to move and it will reach your heart. When it does you will die. I just have to get it moving before…" The Lord never got to finish his words when a body took him to the ground.

"How dare you attack my castle?!" Lord Tashio growled as he held the leader to the ground. The young Lord tried to move only to find his arm snap under the pressure. "You attacked my wife and my children. You attacked Kagome not caring if she came alive or dead. Naraku is the monster and the Mountain Monks are children. You are not worthy of your title!" Lord Tashio spoke as his wife appeared.

Lady Izayoi walked her aura glowing as she ran to Kagome. "Kagome open your eyes talk to me." Lady Izayoi spoke as Kagome was pale. "The drug in my arm…I can't hold it ….Kikyo and Miroku are getting tired..." Kagome spoke her body on fire. Lady Izayoi reached out her aura rushing around the arm. "Let go you two and rest I have her." Lady Izayoi spoke as Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

The group of Lords were still coming in not seeing what power was holding Kagome. "Filth! Get away from our mother!" Sesshomaru yelled pulling back on his sword. Inuyasha pulling back on his. "Dragon strike!" "Wind Scar!" The boys yelled together. The Lords were caught in the power blast some burning others tossed into the wall.

"This is over. You have lost. Kagome is no monster she is a Miko of great power who is trying to save this world. We will protect her when we can and stop little children like you every time." The Lord spoke lifting the boy off the ground.

The Lord screamed as a mark was burned into his arm by the Lord. He then tossed him to the ground. His aura filled his castle and a barrier circled his home. He had the boy tossed in a cell as well as all the others who still stood after the fight. AS Kagome was carried off the grounds night soon came and the drug wore off.

Kagome was in bed her fire rushing over her. "Why is she on fire?" Rin asked holding onto Sesshomaru. "Her soul…it's open all the way and if I am right it's a soul not meant for the living world." Sesshomaru spoke looking a Miroku. "That is what I think too. Now why doesn't this happen to Naraku?" Miroku spoke looking at his sister. "Is it possible the soul hasn't been opened liked Kagome's." Sango spoke as her friend lay still in front of them. "It's the only reason…he must know that too. He would have opened his soul otherwise." Kikyo spoke as she felt the fire coming off her friend.

Kagome was in a dream as she walked through a world she wanted. Kagome was smiling when two figures appeared. "Hello father." Kagome spoke running and holding the man who loved her as if she was his blood. "Kagome this is just the start." Kagome's father spoke. "I know. I have to work harder and work through the fire." Kagome spoke as Midoriko appeared. "To level the fight getting Naraku's soul to open would be on your do to list." Midoriko spoke with a smile. "So he is the soul of the devil?" Kagome spoke feeling her soul jump. "The devil and the voice of reason that is what they were called. When he killed her flesh, she moved fast looking for a place to be. She was lost while he jumped from demon to demon looking for the right body. The devil is the reason for so many wars and so much death. The voice was lost she would get a body and it would be killed before she could do any good. They both need to be reborn lose the ones they were and join with who they are now then become the Gods they should be." Midoriko spoke. Kagome held her father as her soul was warm around her.

"The heat is my power the fact that I have joined with the once Goddess?" Kagome spoke looking at Midoriko. "Yes. The power is growing as it joins up with your soul becoming one." Midoriko spoke. "Learn to control it till you can take the devil with you" Midoriko spoke a sadness showing on her face. "I understood this path when I opened my soul. I could have waited and opened up later but I want to be me…I want to know this world before I move on." Kagome spoke. The dream held as Kagome closed her eyes her father holding her as he once had when she was little and afraid.

The pack started to leave as the night came. Miroku and Sango went back to their rooms with thoughts on the future. Inuyasha walked Kikyo to her room each holding tight to each other. Rin was tired but wasn't sure what to do. Kagome was placed in their bed but she was still so hot. Sesshomaru reached down and picked the girl up. "Come you can sleep in my bed and I will watch over Kagome while she sleeps." Sesshomaru spoke. Rin blushed as she held onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru got Rin to bed and walked back to Kagome's room. He cared for them both and he would protect them. He had a child now and he would help raise her and when he thought about it the great young Lord smiled.


	23. Fire and Pain

Naraku tossed a chair across the room as a small demon moved out of the way. "My Lord they tried but…..Kagome she was able to wake the Great Lord and Lady." The demon spoke as another chair crashed into his body sending him flying.

"Shut up you fool! I paid those fools to bring her in alive and to find out they took money from those three as well…..hahaha! Clever boys! Now on to the next plain." Naraku spoke his mood changed. He walked away as if his fit never happened.

Ichiro followed his master as they walked out into the sun. The castle chose a spot deep in a forest no one, demon or human lived. "Master the ones who asked to try next…. May I spy? I mean even our chances and all." Ichiro spoke hiding a grin. "Oh Ichiro she grew on you didn't she? Go keep an eye out see if I need to raise my price." Naraku spoke as Ichiro bowed and jumped up over the castle wall.

…..

Kagome woke after the fight to find Sesshomaru sleeping on the floor next to the bed. Kagome rolled over letting her hand land on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke as she felt a hand softly land on top of hers. "I was worried that I was going to be too late. I have been thinking about these bounties…your life is in great danger." Sesshomaru spoke soft he never felt this lost before. Kagome smiled as she moved her head on top of Sesshoumaru's. "We will fight together. My life has been in danger since I was born. All we can do is stay alive." Kagome spoke soft letting Sesshoumaru's warmth fill her.

The two sat Kagome on the bed hanging over the edge over Sesshomaru who sat on the floor. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat she was happy. She let her feelings flow allowing Sesshomaru to feel her heart beating. Sesshomaru smiled as he felt Kagome's heart beat faster as she moved closer to him. Thinking back as a child with Mia he never understood love. He saw all girls, demon or human alike some prettier than others but none made him feel like he should protect them like he did with Kagome. He thought about those who might come for Kagome and his anger grew he would die to protect her and he knew that meant he loved the miko.

Weeks went by the West castle was covered in a large red barrier to keep those inside safe. Lord Taisho spoke of those who had attacked as traitors and their punishments were spread from jail to titles taken away. Kagome was glared at as she walked the halls from those who felt she was at fault. Kagome walked head held up high she no longer cared what those in the castle felt, she knew they were traitors. Kagome would show the world soon what she was when the time was right.

Kagome found herself in the office as reports of groups claiming they were going for this bounty or the other. Kagome felt a shiver as she thought about her pack, her family now targets to pull her out.

….

A small group of demons walked the forest leading to the Castle of the West. One carried with them a large weapon with a black aura. "You think this is going to work boss?" A man spoke as he fallowed a tall man holding the weapon. "When the time is right. The girl only, in and out and then we get back into the forest where our demon here will take it over from there." The leader spoke as a quite figure in black walked with them.

…

Rin knew everyone was working and she had just fed Ah and Uh so Rin headed for the gardens. Rin felt the sunshine and smiled maybe things would get better. Rin sat down in the grass and laid back she would rest till lunch.

Rin awoke to a crash above her, Rin screamed as two figures landed above her. Rin moved to get up but a hand took hold of her waist. Then a hand pulled around her mouth. "Got the brat lets go." The man spoke as he jumped back over the wall. Rin was still screaming as she could see figures running towards the gardens.

Kagome ran as she heard Rin scream. Sesshomaru was right behind Kagome heart racing as was his mind. "How? How did anyone get through that barrier?" Rin was still screaming through muffled screams when they entered the gardens.

A demon stood with a smile waiting on them. "You two sure move fast." He spoke a smile on his face his large hammer glowing red. "Give her back!" Kagome spoke soft but anger hung on each word. "Oh no. I want my prize. Find her and take her back if you dare." The Demon spoke as he swung the hammer.

Kagome was no longer thinking when she took off her hand ball up in a fist. Kagome was so lost that she never heard Miroku's words.

"Kagome no! Kagome that hammer is…" Miroku tried to yell out as he and Sango reached the garden.

Kagome felt the hammer hit her in the shoulder and then a shock ran through her body. Kagome let out a scream as the demon then jumped over the wall. Sesshomaru was right behind Kagome and caught her as she was falling to her knees. "Damn it." Kagome spoke as she felt her body shake.

Miroku and the others came running up. "Kagome that demon….he has the power against any miko." Miroku spoke as he saw a red aura around his sister. "I know…..but it will take more than this to stop me." Kagome spoke as she started to stand her body as she moved felt like she was being stabbed.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo who was afraid but was still looking out at the wall. "We could take Ah and Uh." Inuyasha spoke as Kagome was standing now. "No. These demons are waiting for that. I may not be able to read them like Rin but that weapon is new, stronger. We have seen these demons once as a child. Our father fought them. They were strong then but now they are stronger. They would hurt Ah and Uh. I would never do that." Kagome spoke something in her was crying out about the weapon.

"Okay what made him so strong?" Miroku spoke as he reached for his sister. "Kagome had tears running down her face she knew now. "He killed his miko and took her soul." Kagome spoke as she kicked off she wasn't going to lose her daughter to this monster. The group followed. Sesshomaru was about to fallow Rin's scent when he stopped. "Bastards." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who had the same look. Rin's scent was everywhere and no path was clear. "Kikyo…clear the woods." Kagome spoke her heart was racing.

Kikyo pulled her bow knowing that she would need to focus. Kikyo closed her eyes and thought of the girl. Rin who smiled as she took lesson on archery though she was very bad at it. Kikyo took a breath and released her arrow. The light was so bright and it followed an invisible trail. Then it was gone and the woods exploded in light. A scream fallowed as a dark shadow fell. Sesshomaru smiled as the light faded and Rin's scent was coming from only one spot.

…..

Rin was crying as the group were dragging her through the woods fast. Rin felt a tree branch cut against her leg and arm every few feet. Rin was afraid as she could feel the thoughts around her. Each demon was thinking of what they wanted to do to the young girl once they got Kagome. Rin wanted to scream but fear that the demon pulling her would put his hands over her mouth again kept her quite. Soon they arrived in a burned down village. The demons laughed as they walked to the only standing building. Inside cages with other girls hung and in the center was a large throne made of bones. The group laughed as they tossed Rin into an empty cage. Rin looked around the girls around her were weak and giving up hope.

"You all are going to pay for this!" Rin yelled finding her voice. A demon turned and laughed at Rin. "Oh really that mother of yours already took a hit by our great leader's weapon. It will cut her power in half. Then once she gets here we have a few more surprises waiting for her." The demon smiled as he spoke. "She won't come alone! The pack will stop you!" Rin yelled as a fire was growing inside her. The group waved her off laughing.

Rin sat thinking when the doors exploded open. The leader with his large hammer walked in and took his place on the throne. "They will be here soon. Get the pit ready for our girl. Naraku will pay greatly if we keep her alive." The demon laughed as a group of men pulled part of the floor up and Rin could see spikes on the ground. Rin felt a wave hit her, her mother would fall….and it would be her fault.

….

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome onto his back as they followed the path to Rin. Kagome was holding her pain in but each step was hard. "Rest use the power you have when we face this demon." Sesshomaru spoke as he felt Kagome's soul screaming once more.

Inuyasha wasn't pleased with the idea of walking when he could run and be there. "We need a plan. These demon's planed this out. We need to do the same." Sango spoke her weapon on her back. Kikyo and Miroku walked thinking. "Kikyo and Miko need to stay out of any buildings." Kagome spoke. "Sister we won't let you go in alone." Miroku spoke Kikyo was in shock. "He will be able to drain any miko or monk now. I need you at full power. He won't be able to go outside a building unless he steps out. I am sure he plans on fighting inside a building." Kagome spoke her head on Sesshoumaru's back.

The smell of fire and death hit the group hard as they came upon the village. Kikyo held back tears as she felt the deaths of those who lived in this village. Kagome slid down and walked towards the building in the middle. Kagome was thinking till a sound filled the dead air.

"Mom!" Rin's voice screamed from inside. Kagome took off her body screaming to heal. "Kagome wait!" Sesshomaru yelled fighting the urge to follow. Kagome wouldn't listen this was her daughter in danger and she would not risk her getting hurt.

Rin screamed as the red hot poker came at her. Rin started to cry as the poker was placed in a tub of water. "Good girl." The leader spoke as he sat down he could feel Kagome coming faster now.

Kagome kicked the door and jumped she could see Rin and the other girls. Kagome felt a wave of power come at her as she then started to fall. Kagome looked down and saw the spikes. Kagome pulled all she had, her wings opened up keeping her head and arms safe. Kagome then let out a scream. Her legs were now impaled. Kagome felt a poison move making it impossible to move.

Rin Watched in horror as the pack stopped at the door watching Kagome at the bottom. Sesshomaru was seeing red as he saw Kagome in the pit and Rin in a cage.

"Welcome young Lords of the West. I ask you who will you save now. (HAHAHA) I will be greater than Ichiro." The leader laughed.

Inuyasha was looking at Rin he wanted to free her she was afraid. He was thinking since Kikyo would not enter the building. Then a voice spoke in his ear. "I can get you across trust me." The voice spoke. Inuyasha wanted to tell her no. He wanted to tell her to rest she was hurt bad but knew she wouldn't.

The demon was still laughing as Sesshomaru was frozen for a minute. Inuyasha jumped. The pack was in shock he would fall like Kagome it was too far. Then a light came from the pit as Inuyasha was about a step from the solid ground. The demons waited for him to fall but he didn't he stepped down on solid ground of light and took off. Inuyasha opened his claws his eyes going a shade of pink. He tore through the group of demons coming at him. The leader took his hammer looking at the half demon. "So she still has fight in her." He spoke with a smile.

Rin smiled as she could read the half demon she saw as her uncle coming to save her. Rin then felt a wave of thoughts but she blocked them. Rin was afraid again when a light come over her. "Rin breath it's going to be okay. I need you to help. You can see what he is going to do, tell the others. Help them win. This means seeing all thoughts ones you shouldn't have to see. I am asking a lot but I need your help." The voice spoke into Rin's ear. Rin opened her eyes as Sesshomaru tossed Sango over the pit. Rin opened her aura.

"Sango behind you!" Rin screamed as she saw two demons coming from the dark. Sango turned her weapon flying from her hands. The two demons were hit and sent into the pit where sounds of death soon fallowed. Rin was shaking when Sesshomaru landed on the other side of the pit. Kikyo and Miroku were getting ready to send an arrow when Rin sent her aura at the leader. "Kikyo aim for the hammer. The soul wants to be freed!" Rin screamed as the leader turned and swung the hammer at the cage.

"You won't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled as he tackled the leader to the ground. Sesshomaru landed and was running to help Inuyasha. "How the hell is she helping?" The leader spoke as he hit Inuyasha hard with the hammer.

"She is a gifted Miko like her mother!" Sesshomaru roared as his fist made contact with the leaders face.

…

Kagome could hear the fighting as she lost the feeling in her legs due to the poison. Kagome looked up as a small door opened and out walked Ichiro.

"Well look at you. Any other demon or human would have been knocked out by now or dead." Ichiro spoke a few feet away.

"I thought I felt you nearby. Come to make sure your master gets his prize?" Kagome spoke hate on her voice.

"That and I wanted to see you again. It's been too long. You have grown even more beautiful. Now to get you out of this pit while…" Ichiro was cut off when a wave of power pushed him. He lost his footing and cut his arm on a spike.

Kagome smiled as she let her wings down she was weaker now but it was worth it. "Run Ichiro before the pack sees you. I would think the poison will kick in any minute." Kagome spoke soft as a pain was entering her chest.

Ichiro smiled a dark grin as he moved back. "Beauty and brains. Till we meet again my sweet." With those words the demon was gone running to the words where a wind demon waited. "Get us out of here." Ichiro ordered as he felt his body go numb.

…

Sesshomaru was moving as fast as he could but when he got close enough the hammer would swing and he would have to move back. Inuyasha was trying to pry the hammer from his arm but the hit he took was slowing him down now too.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am going to become as strong as you. I will marry one as great as Mia and the world will bow down to me." The Leader laughed as he pulled his hammer at Sesshomaru once more. Rin was watching no matter how close she got him the hammer was the problem.

"Give him a fire. Give them the push to get through the power of that weapon." The voice spoke again at Rin. "Mom I cannot. I don't know how." Rin spoke with tears. "Rin tell the truth tell him how afraid you really are." Kagome's voice spoke in Rin's ear. "What good is that?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru missed getting hit as Sago was holding back the other demons. "Trust me. Rin I am going to black out now…just trust me." Then the light and voice was gone. Rin felt her mother in the pit she was out cold.

"MOM! Mom!" Rin started to scream. The pack froze as Rin stood and tears were falling. "I am afraid Dad. I am afraid if you lose of what he will do to mom while she is passed out and then to me. I don't want him to touch me. Dad I am so afraid!" Rin was crying now as her knees gave.

Inuyasha's eyes turned red as Sesshomaru felt a part of him shatter. "I am going to end this now." The Leader spoke as his hammer raised into the air. He was about to swing when Inuyasha caught his wrist inside his clawed hand.

"How dare you!" Inuyasha howled as his nails dug into the Leader's wrist. "One hit of this hammer will end this…" A light hit the hammer as Inuyasha held it high. Kikyo looked down as her arrow hit. Miroku was now moving slow into the pit to Kagome.

Sesshomaru kicked off the ground and in a flash his sword was out. He landed on the other side his sword dripping in blood. "No one touches my daughter. No one touches my Miko." Sesshomaru spoke harsh as the Leader coughed and slid into two pieces. Inuyasha let go as his eyes went back to the golden orbs. Sago knocked the last of the followers out as the air cleared.

Kikyo walked in since the power was gone. Miroku was in the pit and was looking at his sister. She looked like a fallen angle with her wings open a blue light covering her body. He moved to her legs the spike was about two inches above her top leg and he was lost about what to do next.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled Rin out of her cage. She was crying harder as she held tight to Sesshomaru. "He was going to do so many things. He was so evil. Dad I am so sorry mom got hurt because of me." Rin spoke her face in Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Rin…sweet Rin you did nothing wrong. Mom will be fine." Sesshomaru spoke then looked at Inuyasha. "I need to get mom out of the pit now. Inuyasha will carry you. He will keep you save." Sesshomaru spoke looking at his half-brother.

Inuyasha was lost his half-brother was being kind and nice. He was about to speak when Rin jumped into his arms. He smiled as Rin climbed onto his back. Inuyasha started for the door Sango waiting for him.

Miroku was still thinking when Sesshomaru landed next to him. "Can you hold her legs still while I cut the spikes? Then we will need something to wrap her legs in once we pull them off." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled his sword. Miroku removed his outer robe leaving him in just a pair of pants. Miroku then held his sister legs as the spikes were cut as close to her leg as they could. Sesshomaru took a breath when he pulled Kagome's legs up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome woke from the pain of her legs moved from the spike. She was about to react when Miroku wrapped his arms around his sister. "We have to get you free. Hold on Kagome." Miroku spoke as Kagome passed out once more. Sesshomaru worked fast once the legs were free and were now bleeding again. He wrapped the legs tight together, then picked Kagome up. "I have to move…Kagome is losing a lot of blood." Sesshomaru spoke as he jumped out of the pit Miroku holding onto his back till they landed.

"Go. We will be right behind you." Sango spoke as Sesshomaru nodded and took off. Rin watched her parents turn to shadows. "Make it mom. I need you just a little longer." Rin spoke into Inuyasha's back.

…

Sesshomaru could see the Castle as he ran. He felt Kagome's heart rate slow as he ran she was hurt bad. He jumped as the red barrier covered the pair. "FATHER! MOTHER!" Sesshomaru screamed as he landed in the east garden. Lord Tashio and Lady Izayoi appeared. In a moment the Great Lady was over Kagome her aura covering her legs. "We need to get her in a bed now. I need tools." Lady Izayoi spoke as she was moving with Sesshomaru to his room. Lord Tashio nodded and was off. He made it to the healers' room where he walked in and took a large bag that belonged to his wife.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome on his bed as his mother started to slowly unwrap her legs. Lord Tashio appeared handing the tool to his wife. "I need to work on her. Go bring the others home. My granddaughter needs to be back here safe." Lady Izayoi spoke as she pulled out this tool and that.

Sesshomaru turned as his father was at his side. "Is she hurt?" Lord Tashio asked. "Not in any way that could be seen. That filth…..he died too slow." Sesshomaru spoke angry and sad. "AH, UH!" Lord Tashio called as they walked into the east garden. The large dragon appeared allowing the two on. "Let's go get Rin." Sesshomaru spoke and they were off.

The group had to stop to rest. Rin was sitting against a tree as the group was pulling fruit from a tree. Rin was about to get up when a flash of what could have been ran through her head. Rin screamed as she held her head. Sango ran and pulled the girl into her arms. "It's okay Rin. You are safe those things cannot happen now." Sango spoke soft. Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to help but fear they could make it worse filled them. Kikyo walked over and held Rin with Sango. The path home was long with mostly humans. Rin was crying when a dark cloud appeared above them. Rin opened her eyes and then hope filled her.

Ah and Uh landed as Sesshomaru and Lord Tashio jumped off. Rin broke free and ran to Sesshomaru. "Dad!" Rin cried as she jumped. "Rin." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulling Rin into his arms. "Mom….is she…" Rin was shaking as Sesshomaru held her. "Mom is fine. She is in being treated right now." Sesshomaru spoke as the girl was shaking in his arms. "Let's get home." Sesshomaru spoke as he picked Rin up. The group got on Ah and Uh, then into the sky and off.

The dragon landed as healers were rushing through the gardens. Lord Tashio jumped and took hold of one of the healers. "What is going on?" The Lord asked. "Lady Izayoi she was attacked. A black figure tried to get to Kagome. Lady Izayoi fought him off but was stabbed in the process." The miko spoke as the lord let go. The group took off towards Sesshoumaru's room.

As they entered the hall the Great Lady was holding her shoulder was she was ordering others. She looked up her eyes showing fear. "Mom what's wrong?" Sesshomaru spoke as Rin was shaking. "Kagome…Kagome might not make it." Lady Izayoi spoke as the group went pale.

"The shadow looked like Naraku. He was trying to take Kagome not hurt her. I was using my aura to pull him back into the mirror he came from. Kagome woke as he turned to attack his sword cut through her chest and then my shoulder. He pulled back and I sent him back. I tried to stop the bleeding but my arm needed to stop as well. I have her as stable as I can but….I am not sure if I am enough." Lady Izayoi spoke tears falling.

Sesshomaru walked past his mother and into the room. Blood was on the floor and bed some along the walls. Healers were walking out with rags and jars. Sesshomaru still holding Rin walked over to Kagome who was breathing slowly. "Dad.." Rin spoke but stopped. "We need to clean her up, she needs to be in a clean bed." Sesshomaru spoke looking at how pale Kagome was. "Close the doors keep everyone away while she heals." Sesshomaru heard his father speaking from outside.

Kagome's body was starting to heat up as her soul inside was going to fight, fight to live.


	24. Can you see it now?

Kagome was sitting in her dream world trying to think. Kagome was thinking of the look on Naraku's face, it wasn't him who attacked her. "Have you figured it out yet?" A voice asked. Kagome was thinking hard when she turned and was facing a light. "Was it the devil inside him?" Kagome asked looking at the light. "Yes. He was once a great God. He was my balance but he wanted more." The light spoke.

Kagome could feel the past coming to her. Kagome felt the world move and before he was a Goddess. She was tall and beautiful. Kagome knew it was the one known as the Voice of Reason. She walked the world and spoke into the ears of those alive. Kagome saw the good she could create. Kagome then felt a chill as a man walked right through her. He was tall and handsome but fire in his eyes.

"The devil." Kagome spoke as she started to follow the man. Kagome found herself in the past but she was but a ghost. She ran as the devil stood in her old village. He smiled as he walked towards a man who Kagome could only guess was the chief at the time.

"Make the gods human. Make them live by the rules of man." The devil spoke into the man's ear. With a flash the light of the goddess appeared.

"What do you think you are doing?" The Goddess spoke looking at the Devil. "I want true power. To get it I will become human and rule." The devil spoke. "Are you nuts this world will fall into darkness! We are voices for a reason." The Goddess spoke her hair falling around her.

"I love you and you won't give me the time of day. Once I am human you will see me and love me." The devil spoke his fire growing. "I will never let that happen." The Goddess spoke as she ran and spoke into the man's ear.

Kagome watched as weeks turned to months. The two forgot the rest of the world and focused on this one man. He heard voices telling him to open a portal and another telling him it was wrong. Kagome watched as the man was on the Goddess' side until his child became ill. Nothing was working and the child was dying. Kagome felt her heart sink as the child she had seen before. It was in her home when she was a child. The child was her great-grandfather.

Kagome took a step back her family, not just the village was at fault. The moment moved fast as the devil promised to save the child. The Goddess tried but failed.

The village sat in the dark a fire built over their temple's ground. The child laid before the fire his soul calling to the other side.

Kagome felt the tears as the devil walked out. He turned mortal fast as he smiled at the village. "Free to rule." He spoke as he walked into the darkness. The child lay almost dead the promise was but a lie. Then from the fire came a woman. She was shaking as her mortal body could not hold her power. The village was on their knees crying for forgiveness. Kagome felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What have you done?" The child spoke as he saw the demon walk into the woods. "I wanted to save you. The voice told me this was how." The father spoke holding his son now. He looked up as the woman before him. "Please forgive us?" He spoke holding his son.

Kagome could feel her own heart beat as the Goddess bent down and kissed the child. A light entered him healing him. Then light as lighting striked. The Goddess fell to the ground a knife in her chest. The Devil stood his own fire burning inside, hurting him. "I won't go back. I will find a body to hold me and once I do, this world will be mine." The Devil spoke as he faded out of sight.

Kagome stood as the world around her went white. "Do you see why he fears you now?" A voice spoke. "I can take him back." Kagome answered. "He can feel me leaving this world for good. As we join souls you will take over and have the true soul of a Goddess. It will burn to be free of this mortal plain." Kagome heard the words as the Goddess appeared before her.

"What if I fail?" Kagome asked. "Your soul will do as mine did, till you find another who can carry you to fight him." The Goddess spoke. "No! It has to end with us." Kagome answered back.

Kagome watched as her words left her mouth, the Goddess jumped into her. Kagome felt the Goddess' soul let go of who she was and joined Kagome. "You are now a Goddess in the flesh." Was the last words spoken. Kagome felt her body in real time she was hurt but it was those around her that called to her who were hurting more.

"Mom…..please wake up." Rin spoke. "My love we are not done you have to wake up." Sesshomaru spoke. "Come on this is not how you go down." Inuyasha spoke. "Little one come back we need you in this war." Miroku spoke. "Come on Kagome you can live through this." Sango spoke.

Kagome felt the love around her and smiled. A plan was forming now, she wanted to leave this world right and the Devil was coming with her.


End file.
